ABDL Markimoo
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: ((Hiya! This is my first ABDL story so...be gentle. And if you don't like it, don't read it. Plain and simple. I hope you enjoy it!)) Mark could not believe it. This could not be happening to him. He just happened to walk into the house that he shared with Ryan and Matt, and saw a familiar box being rummaged through by Matt, causing his whole face to instantly drain of blood.
1. Mark's Secret

**So, I started this fanfiction account specifically for Little!Mark. But I also love the occasionally Little!Jack, and maybe Little!Grumps. Those are the main youtubers I watch, to be honest. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I got this idea from one of my favourite blogs on tumblr. Abdliplier. If you don't know them, you should definitely go and check them out :D Now, onto the story!**

Mark could not believe it. This could not be happening to him. He just happened to walk into the house that he shared with Ryan and Matt, and saw a familiar box being rummaged through by Matt, causing his whole face to instantly drain of blood.

He knew that box. He thought he had hidden it well enough. And now...the two males knew his secret, and he was crushed.

Ryan and Matt had found his box of Little stuff.

Everything from his pacifiers to his teddies and even his pull-ups, they had found it all.

He was suddenly regretting going out to lunch with Matthias now, as he watched Matt continue to go through it, seeming frozen to his spot. Tears came to his eyes but he weakly blinked them back as he carefully closed the door behind him which resulted in Matt's head lifting up.

"What...what are you doing Matt?" The blue-haired male asked, hoping the other male didn't notice the slight crack in his voice. "Where did y-Why were you in my room without my permission?" He asked his embarrassment turning into anger.

"I...we were just cleaning up a bit." Matt replied, his voice a bit weak now. He didn't think he'd ever actually seen Mark so...upset, so sad. "I just saw this box sticking out and I thought it was stuff that still had to be...put away." He tried to awkward explain, standing up straight. "I-" Though this time he was cut off by Mark.

"And that makes it okay for you to go through my stuff?" Mark asked, voice growing a bit louder. "Why would you d-do that?" He asked, moving over towards the box. He closed it up quickly, tears threatening to fall.

"Do you have a child or something that we don't...know about?" Ryan had stepped in now, which just seemed to make everything that much worse. Ryan knew too now? Mark didn't know if he could handle all of this at once. No one was even supposed to find out and now his roommates knew? "Do you...um...have...acci-" He couldn't even finish the second question, but everyone in the room was well aware of what he was going to ask.

"N-No. I don't Ryan. I don't have a child and I don't have...accidents." Mark replied, swallowing thickly. This is not how he wanted this to go. He picked up the box without another word, as if to just leave the conversation that way. But of course, Ryan and Matt were quick to follow him. They just needed to know.

"Mark, we aren't going to judge you. We just...we want to know, yeah?" Matt spoke up again, keeping his voice soft. The concern was obvious in his voice as the two of them watched Mark shove the box under his bed. "Is everything okay? Or is...something going on?"

Mark took a moment to collect himself before he stood up straight again, back to the other males as he rubbed at his eyes a bit. "I-I don't want to fucking talk about it, okay?" He replied, whipping around to look at the two. "Get out. Please."

Ryan and Matt looked at one another, seeing how crushed Mark really was over all of this. They seemed reluctant but they eventually gave in. Ryan left first, giving Mark a small smile that was genuine. He really wasn't judging. He just wanted to be there for Mark.

"Just...please talk to us when you're ready, yeah?" Matt offered. "We aren't going anywhere. Promise." He added, giving Mark another look before he too headed out of the room.

Mark took the opportunity to close the door behind them and then lock it as well. He felt like shit. He crawled into bed carefully, sniffling softly. How on Earth was he even going to explain all of this to the others?

**Sorry it was kind of short. I most likely will continue this with another chapter, but I am open for requests now! My brain just sometimes has too much and...I would love to get some ideas from you guys. Or you person. I don't know how many people will actually read this or not but...yeah.**

**Also, Nonsexual requests please **


	2. Mark's Accident

**I...honestly cannot believe I already have people reading this story. I've been thinking about it for a while and I just...needed to get it out of my mind and onto paper. I'm glad people are enjoying it! Onto part 2 now! :D I hope you enjoy! **

Mark woke with a start, looking around the room as the images from his nightmare lingered in his mind. He must have cried himself to sleep without even realizing it. He had tears slipping down his cheeks, bottom lip between his teeth as he chewed on it gently. He rubbed at his eyes a bit as he tried to calm himself down. The nightmare had really freaked him out. It was times like this where he wished he had a Daddy.

In his nightmare, Ryan and Matt had been called him a freak, looking at him with disgust once he had finally told them his secret. It had really scared him. He sniffled softly as he sat up slowly, shifting on the bed. That was when it hit him. His thighs were cold and...wet? Oh no.

He flipped the covers over quickly, hoping that it wasn't true. But he was greeted with a huge wet spot on his bed. He had wet the bed. His eyes instantly filled with tears as he looked at the spot, completely devastated. This would happen today, after his secret was almost spilt out. He let out a small whimper but he slowly got out of bed, nose wrinkled a bit. He hated having accidents, hence the pull-ups. They didn't happen very often. Mainly when he was sick, when he was really stressed out, or of course, when he was Little.

He got himself cleaned up first, changing his pajamas. He thought about pulling on one of his pull-ups, but he just shook his head at the thought. He couldn't wear them right now around Ryan and Matt; he'd be too on edge. He'd be paranoid that they could see what he was wearing. It was stupid, but he didn't want to risk it.

Then he moved onto stripping the bed, wondering why he decided to move out of his apartment and into a house with two roommates. It was a bad idea for him, especially with his secret. It was too late now.

Once he was finished up, he took a deep breath, wiping at his face in an almost childish way. Now he would have to sneak past Ryan and Matt if the two were still awake...which he was hoping they weren't. He swallowed thickly as he opened the door, staying silent as he tried to listen to any noises. When he was met with silence, he figured he was safe.

He bundled up his soaked sheets and his pajama pants and headed for the laundry room, trying to be as quiet as he could. He would hate to have to face Ryan and Matt like...this. He looked so pathetic and childish, wet sheets in hand, and tear stains down his cheeks.

He made his way past the living room, though he froze as he heard a squeak from under him causing him to let out a small curse. He kicked Chica's toy off to the side, hoping that no one had heard that as he continued on his way.

"Mark? Ryan?" Matt's voice spoke up from the other room, causing the other male to let out a small noise and spin around.

"I-I thought you w-were-" Mark swallowed thickly, not even able to finish his sentence. He took note though, that Matt was probably working on editing some videos, which meant he had headphones in. So Chica's toy was probably what caught Matt's attention. "S-Sorry. I just got up to...go to the b-bathroom." He lied, hoping that Matt would leave it alone. It was no such luck though as he heard the creak of a chair followed by footsteps headed his way. His eyes widened and before he could even move, Matt was in the room with him. Luckily, Mark has made sure that the wet spot on his cheets was well hidden. Though the smell wasn't.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. No need to apologize. I just came to see if you were...okay." Matt replied, a bit caught off guard at the fact that Mark had his sheets in his arms. "What...what are you doing?" He asked curiously, an eyebrow raised. He was about to add more when the scent hit him, and his eyes softened as he took in Mark's facial expression.

"I...I spilt some w-water on them and I was just gonna...toss them in the wash." Mark replied, yet another lie rolling off of his tongue. He couldn't tell Matt about it. He didn't have the courage. And the images from his nightmare continued to haunt him, so that didn't make it any better.

"Mark..." Matt sighed out softly, but watched as the other male turned and headed for the laundry room. He followed close behind, wanting to talk to him honestly. If _that_ was even possible. "I...it's okay, you know. It happens." He commented, watching Mark freeze in his spot, just about to toss the sheets in the washing machine. "You don't have to be ashamed..."

Mark let out a small whimper that he tried to hide by clearing his throat. "Matt, please just leave it alone." He whispered out weakly, turning the washer on with shaky hands. He turned around to look at the other male, tear threatening to fall again. "I-I'm fine. I don-"

"You aren't fine, Mark!" Matt snapped, resulting in Mark jumping a bit. Matt usually wasn't the type to snap at anyone until he was pushed to his limits. "We're just trying to help you. Why are you pushing us away?" He asked, watching Mark seem to crumble more and more. It was painful to watch.

Mark couldn't even get anything out, his head ducked as he let out a shaky breath. "I-I..." His stuttered words were soon followed by a small sob, and he just broke. He slid down to the ground, back pressed to the wall as he sobbed into his hands. "I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed out, barely getting out between his cries.

Matt was taken off guard by the sudden break down, but that didn't stop him from getting down on the ground to comfort Mark, pulling him into a small hug. "Shhh. You're okay Mark. It's okay, yeah? Just breathe; in and out, in and out." He tried to sooth the sobbing male, rubbing his back gently. He looked up when he heard footsteps, seeing Ryan at the door to the laundry room. Matt shook his head, as if to tell him not to ask.

It took a few minutes, but Mark's sobbing finally began to slow down, though his breathing was still a bit panicky. Ryan was still in the doorway, and Matt was currently allowing Mark to cry into his shirt still.

Mark knew that after this scene, he'd have to tell them. He just had to figure out the right words.

**Thank you so much to everyone reading this! I love you all! :D Reviews are appreciated, as well. **


	3. Mark's Confession (Almost)

**Welcome to chapter three, and I hope you all enjoy (: I'm hoping this one will be about as long as the last one. Or maybe even longer.**

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful for the three of them. They didn't talk about what had happened, since Matt decided to send Mark off to bed. The poor blue haired boy looked like he hadn't slept much at all. Matt wasn't going to let this just be forgotten though. Matt wanted to know what was going on with Mark; he wanted to help the other as best as he could. He did feel rather bad for trying to pry but he didn't want Mark going through this alone.

Matt, because of all these thoughts, wasn't able to get much sleep himself. He was thinking about Mark, wishing he knew what was going on and wishing he could help. He eventually fell asleep, though Mark wasn't still on his mind. It wasn't that he had feelings for the other male, he was just...concerned.

He woke up around six the next morning, though he hadn't felt like he had even slept. He gave up on trying to sleep, and let his mind wander. Of course, mainly concerning Mark. Maybe Wade or Bob knew what was going on. Hell maybe even Matthias knew. But then that would bring in another person, and Matt didn't want to do that to Mark.

When he was tired of lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he decided to finally get up and head downstairs. He was sure he looked like a mess considering he went to bed around midnight and woke up at six am, for a total of six hours of sleep. But he shoved that thought aside and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to fix it up a bit, before he started up the coffee machine. He sat down on one of the creaky kitchen chairs, letting out another yawn.

He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard footsteps in the living room. He hadn't expected anyone else to be up by now. He made his way towards the living room, only to run into Ryan in the doorway that connected the kitchen and the living room. "Ry? What're you doing up already?" He asked, though he knew he could be asked the same thing.

"Couldn't sleep." Ryan replied with a bit of a shrug. He didn't think it was that big of a deal, though he was usually big on his sleep. Ryan didn't usually get out of bed until almost noon. To see him up at six in the morning was just...bizarre. "No big deal." He added, making his way to plop down on one of the kitchen chairs. "What about you man?" He asked, glancing over at Matt.

"Same." Matt responded, though the word seemed to just hang in the air. Matt wanted to say more, because there was a hell of a lot on his mind. Most of it to do with Mark. The way Mark had seemed so vulnerable, unlike his somewhat confident personality. "Want some coffee?" It wasn't what he wanted to say, but he figured that talking about Mark wasn't going to do much when it was just the two of them. They needed to talk _to_ Mark.

"Sure. I guess." Ryan mumbled, nearly impossible to hear due to how quiet it was. There was just so much tension in the house now, between the three of them, and no one wanted to step on anyone's toes. Mark was the main issue though. They were both worried sick about him.

It was another two hours of silences, awkward one worded conversations, and some television before a sleepy Mark finally made his way down the stairs. His hair was sticking up in every direction just like every other morning. His pajama pants had a Yoshi pattern on them, which only added to how childish and cute he looked. He wasn't wearing a shirt however, and he hadn't been awake enough to grab his glasses. What really looked odd was the way Mark's thumb was partially in his mouth.

Matt and Ryan were both in the living room at this time, watching some cartoon that happened to be on, though neither of them was paying attention to it. The volume was low, making it harder to hear. The two looked up as they heard the footsteps, shocked at what they were presented with.

Mark must not have expected them to be up yet either since his eyes seemed to widen and his thumb quickly came out of his mouth, a line of saliva coming with it. He wiped the wet digit on his pajama pants, and then wiped at his chin were the excess saliva had landed. His face was beet red, and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he looked between the two men. "I...Morning." He said casually. Well, as casually as he could. He was trying to play it off. Maybe if he acted like it was nothing, they two wouldn't bring it up.

"No, no, no. Don't 'Morning' me." Matt scoffed out, shaking his head as he got off the couch. "What was that Mark? You've been acting so...differently. Ever since we found that box. And now you all of a sudden won't talk to us anymore? I don't want our relationship to be like this! Between all three of us! It's been so tense in the house in such a short amount of time. I don't like it. We're all usually open with each other. Why...why is this time different?" He asked, looking Mark's way.

Mark swallowed the lump that had begun to grow in his throat. He should have known that it wasn't going to just be ignored. He tried to still play it off though as he gave a shrug and headed for the kitchen. "I was chewing on my thumb nail. It's a bad habit. Sorry." He mumbled out, making his way to the coffee machine. He could hear the two sets of footsteps following him into the kitchen and he had to close his eyes for a few seconds just to calm himself down. He couldn't lose it. Not again.

"Bullshit." Ryan shot back his way. "Matt's right. You've been walking on eggshells since yesterday, not being your usual self. We want to know what's wrong. But lying isn't helping anyone Mark." He scolded a bit, which caused Mark to actually shrink inwards a bit, as if he was ashamed. "You weren't "chewing on your thumbnail". Nice try. What's really been going on?"

Mark could feel himself crumbling again, like he had last night, and all that came out was a small whimper. He turned around to look at the other two, the tears obvious in his eyes. He wasn't able to keep eye contact for too long, and was soon dropping his eyes to look at the floor. "I-I guess I owe it to you guys." He replied, his voice barely coming out. They had been there for him through a lot, just as he had been there for them. "Please just don't...don't hate me. That's all I ask..."

Matt and Ryan took the opportunity to look at each other, confusion written on both of their faces. This had to be serious if Mark was this torn up about it. They were seeing the rare vulnerable side of Mark that only came out when he was really upset or going through a rough time. This situation was most likely a little bit of both.

"What? Don't...that's ridiculous. I know I speak for both of us when I say we could never hate you Mark." Matt said, the honesty in his voice as he moved closer to Mark. He didn't want to scare him but he also wanted to let him know that they would always be there for him. "Hey. Hey, look at me. Please?" He asked, reaching forward with his thumb to gently tilt Mark's chin up. "I mean it. We would never hate you, okay? Promise." Matt was rewarded with a small smile from Mark, and he allowed a small smile of his own to slip onto his face. "There's the Mark we know and love." He mumbled out, dropping his thumb.

Mark felt a blush take over his cheeks, causing his hands to come up and hid his face. It was odd, but at the same time completely adorable. It was hard for the other males in the room not to coo. How could anyone even try to hate Mark?

Ryan was smiling as well now, glad that at least some of the tension had dissolved. "Now...what's going on Markimoo?" he asked, which of course caused the tension to come back into Mark's body language. He looked towards Matt again, feeling bad for having ruined the moment. But they needed to get everything sorted out.

"R-Right." Mark breathed out, moving his hands from his face after he had wiped his eyes a bit. He sluggishly made his way to the kitchen table, sitting down on one of the chairs. He looked up at the other two, hoping they would get his hint.

It took Matt and Ryan a few seconds before they were following after Mark yet again, both of them sitting across from Mark at the table. It was then that Ryan first noticed how Mark was sitting. Cross legged, with his hands bunched up in his lap. It was something he had never seen the other do. And it sure as hell made Mark look tiny, that was for sure. Even smaller than usual.

Now came the hard part.

**I am just on a writing spree lately! Ever since I started a Markiplier ageplay account...I've been so inspired. I am so happy that people are actually reading my story, even if it is just a few views. I love it (: **

**What I want to know though, is if people want me to get into detail for the next chapter. I plan on finally having Mark tell Matt and Ryan what's going on, but I don't know if I should just skip the talk or if people want me to actually talk about it. It's up to you guys! If I just get one reply, that'd be awesome! Because I would really love to hear what you guys want (: **


	4. Mark's Confession (Finally)

**Hi guys! I am back. I am so so sorry for the horribly long wait. For obvious reasons, I haven't been able to write much. I have been so busy with Chirstmas, New Years, and with...family. Fun. But anyways, chapter four already. And the amount of support I have received already just makes me so...happy. Thank you to the few reviews I recieved to help me with this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy! Just a warning, it will involve pull-ups talk. **

Mark let the silence linger as he tried to gather his thoughts. This was actually happening. And it wasnt like he could back out now. Matt and Ryan were obviously concerned and they did not seem to be giving this up anytime soon. He was pretty much backed into a corner. He looked back up at Matt and Ryan, the tension lingering in the room as he tried to think of how to start all of this. He had never told anyone about this, not even Wade or Bob. So he wasnt sure how to get it out properly.

He felt his face burn with embarrassment at the thought of tellnig the two of them. He knew known of it would probably be accepted by either of them. It wasnt like Matt and Ryan were horrible people. It was just that ageply is frowned upon by most people. He had seen the comments before. A lot of people think ageplay is for peodophiles, and is all about people sexualizing babies. But that could not be further from the truth.

Ageplay, for Mark, was about having a break from the stress in his every day life. When he's Little, he's carefree and happy. And that was all Mark needed; just a few breaks every once and a while from adult responsibilies. He just wanted to be cared for.

Mark let out a small noise, that sounded a bit like a whimper, as he tried to get hismelf more comfortable on his chair. "I...it's called a-ageplay." He finally managed to get out, those his words were still quiet. His words seemed to bounce off the walls due to how silent it was.

Matt was the first to react, letting the words sink in. "Ageplay? I've heard the word before. It sounds familiar." He mumbled out, a nonjudgemental look on his face. Mark was his friend, and whatever Mark needed, he would try and be there for him. "Isnt that where...adults act like...babies?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Ryan didnt seem to have much of a clue, though when he heard what Matt had to say, his eyes seemed to widen as he turned to look at Mark. It did make sense though, after going through the cardboard box full of childish items. What really surprised him though were the pull-ups. Did Mark actually wear them?

"N-not all act like babies. It depends on a person's headspace." Mark explained, though he didnt sound defensive. "Some people like to act like toddlers or pre-teens, or even teens. It all depends on what that person needs." He continued on, almost rambling due to his nerves. He had dropped his eyes back down to stare at his knees as he talked, not wanting to make eye contact with Matt or Ryan during this...awkward topic. The topic itself wasnt awkward for him, but having to explain it to two other people made it awkward. Plus he knew it could easily be awkward for the other two men.

"O-Oh. So there are different...ages people can act?" Ryan asked, sounding a bit confused. He would most likely just end up googling the term later. Though he wasnt sure if he'd really regret it or not. "Then...what age do you act?" He asked, his facial expression softening as he took in Mark's terrified look. Now he felt even worse about all of this. They shouldnt have even gone snooping in his room in the first place.

"Y-Yeah. It depends on the headspace a person has." Mark repeated, looking p to give Ryan a very small smile. "As for my headspace, or my age, it usually shifts between the ages of two years old and four years old. I have a younger headspace..." He admitted, before he buried his face between his knees. He was just silently waiting for the hate to come his way.

And waiting. And waiting. Though...it never came. Matt and Ryan gave each other a confused look but they never once allowed a look of disgust to come onto their faces. They didnt fully understand it, not yet anyways, but they would at least give Mark the chance to explain himself.

"Basically, whenever I slip, I act like my headspace ages." Mark continued on, feeling a bit better when he heard no comments yet. He kept his face hidden, blowing a soft breath into the fabric of his pyjama pants which caused the words to come out a bit muffled. "S-So...it kind of explains the bed wetting." He mumbled, face growing even redder at the reminder of what had happened the night before. "When I was that age, I still...wet the bed. When I'm in my headspace of that age, it tends to happen." He continued on, though his face was still buried in his pant leg as he couldnt bare to face them still. "When I'm sleeping, I sometimes slip into my headspace and...it's hard, you know?"

Ryan and Matt were silent as they listened to the beloved youtuber continue on, Matt leaning forward a bit so he was able to actually understand what Mark was saying. Ryan, on the other hand, was a bit more laid back as he listened. He had a wave of guilt wash over him though as he sat there considering this was all their fault. Or rather, his fault. He had found the stupid box in the first place and now Mark was stuck having to explain all of this to the two of them.

"That explains the pull-ups." Matt spoke up softly, having remembered seeing them in the box among other things. His voice was still gentle and caring, as he didnt want to come off as judgemental to Mark. He didnt even know the full story yet so he didnt have a right to be judgemental. "I guess it explains...a lot of the things we found." He added after a few seconds of silence.

Mark took a deep breath, knowing he would have to explain what the others had found. He knew he would most likely have to explain item by item, but if Matt and Ryan actually wanted to know, and they were willing to listen open mindedly, maybe he didnt mind so much. "Y-Yeah, the pull-ups are for when I'm feeling little." He agreed with a bit of a nod. "Or...when I feel sick, or I'm overstressed. Last night, I wet because I was overstressed. Because of you guys finding out and...I didnt want you two to hate me." He took this chance to look up, giving Matt a look as he saw the teen was about to interupt. "But...now that I know you guys don't, I feel a bit better. I guess."

Ryan managed a tiny smile, followed by a soft chuckle. "As Matt said, we could never hate your adorable face." He replied in an almost cooing voice. "I personally dont care that you wear diapers someti-" He was interupted as he felt an elbow in his ribs, causing him to let out a soft groan. "What?"

"Ryan, they're pull-ups." Matt muttered back, trying to keep his voice low enough so Mark wouldnt be able to hear him. "Not diapers. Dont...dont call them that. You might upset him." He scolded a bit, glancing at the Asian across the table. Mark seemed a bit more embarrassed, but he didnt comment on the choice of words as the two talked. "Pull-ups." Matt reminded Ryan, before they both turned back to the blue-haried boy across the table.

"Sorry Mark. I meant to say that...I dont mind if you wear...pull-ups sometimes." Ryan corrected himself, giving a bit of a nod as if to confirm it. He knew there was most likely more to come, which is why he left it at that, as if waiting for Mark to continue now.

"O-Oh. Um...thank you? I think?" Mark replied, feeling a bit shy himself. The silence filled the room again, and he took this as his que to continue on with his explanation. "The pacifiers, or...binkies as I sometimes call them, are to help help me sleep. I get restless a lot, and sucking on my thumb hurt my teeth so I decided to order a few pacifiers and...they actually help calm me down." He continued to explain, his eyes focused on a spot on the table in front of him. "I use them too when I'm not sleeping, usually when I'm in my headspace of a two or three year old." He looked back up at them, the embarrassment obvious on his face. When Matt gave him a nod though, he looked back down and continued on.

"Um...I have sippy cups, as you saw. Because I tried using cups and glasses and...I always spilt my juice everywhere. So I gave in and bought a few of those too." Mark still felt embarrassed at having to explain all this but, again, at least they were so caring and understanding. "I have a few teddy bears, such as my Tiny Box Tim. He's probably my favourite. I usually sleep with him every night. Whether I'm in headspace or not." He shrugged a bit, glad to be on a...not so embarrassing topic finally.

"And...much like my plushies, I also have a blanky that I like to carry around. Though...that's harder to do when there are actual people in the house." He added the last part under his breath, a sigh following afterwards. It used to be so easy to carry his blanky, and now he had to be on watch to make sure the two men never saw it. He smiled a bit just thinking of the pale blue blanket, with childish designs all over it and a black M in the corner. "It's a blanket that I had when I was younger and I just...I never let it go. I always had it in my closet and when I started ageplay...I brought it back out..." He had to pause, thinking about the next item to talk about. There was just so much he could go into detail about, and it was so ridiculous. He couldnt believe how much he had told the two men already.

"I also have toys for my different headspace ages, and a few colouring books. Colouring is probably my favourite activity when I'm little. I think I have three fully coloured colouring books." Mark admitted, a light blush on his face again. "Some Disney movies are in the box too but...you guys already know I love to watch Disney movies." He shrugged a bit, figuring that wasnt too big of a deal.

"We...I saw some footie pyjamas. Is that what you usually like to wear when you're little?" Matt asked gently, wanting to know more and more about this. He wasnt disgusted at all, and rather interested and curious. If there was any way he could help, he was going to try his best to do so.

"U-usually, yeah." Mark admitted. "If I'm just around the house and I know I dont have anything to do." He mumbled, looking up at the other two yet again. "B-But I dont usually wear Litles clothes when I'm outside of the house anyways." He added. He didnt really have any other Little clothes besides his beloved footie pyjamas. "Well, besides the time I wore pull-ups to the store 'cause I was sick."

Matt had to resist the urge to coo, as he gave another nod of his head. "Mark...I understand why you're so embarrassed and upset about it, but if you need this then...it's nothing to be ashamed of." He told the blue haired male, a sincere smile on his lips still. "Do you...mind me asking why you do ageplay?" He asked, the question just now popping up in his mind.

"Mainly to deal with the stress." Mark answered almost immediately, as if he knew Matt was going to ask it. "Youtube was really taking its toll on me and...I found that I started wetting the bed and I was emotional more and...I did some research, where I stumbled upon ageplay. I thought it was perfect so I just thought...why not? What was the harm of giving it a shot?" He sniffled a bit, trying to shove back his emotions so he could finish up this long talk. "After I tried it a few times, I realized it was...really helping me. And I couldnt just stop. So...I guess I do need it..."

Matt and Ryan glanced at each other, before the other male. Now that they thought about it, there would be days were Mark was absolutely miserable, and then the next day he would be fine; happy even. And that was what they wanted for Mark.

"Then I say keep doing it. You arent hurting anyone, and if it makes you happy, then who cares what others think, yeah?" Ryan spoke up, saying what both he and Matt were thinking. "Besides, you have us now and you no longer have to hide it around the house, yeah?" He offered, a small smile still playing at his lips. "Does anyone else know? Maybe w-"

"No!" Mark interupted him quickly, growing embarrased and rather stressed again. He didnt want anyone else to find out. "I-I mean, no. No one else knows. And I dont want o-other people to find out." He brough his hands up to his face this time, beginning to chew a bit on the end of his sleeve.

Matt could see how uncomfortable he was, leading him to get out of his chair beside Ryan to take a seat next to Mark on the other side of the table. He slipped an arm around Mark's shoulders, pulling him closer in a gentle way. "Hey. Shhh. It's okay. We arent going to tell anyone else. We wouldnt do that to you." He explained in a gentle voice, using his other, free hand to carefully take Mark's sleeve out of his mouth. "No chewing on your clothes bud. They're all yucky." He cooed a bit. "Would you like Ryan to go and get one of your binkies?" He asked, completely serious. He himself wasnt too sure if Mark was even slipping, or if everything was just starting to get to the older male to make him act like this. But Matt still felt bad and he wanted to calm him down.

Mark was silent for a few seconds before he gave a slight nod of his head, another soft sniffle following. "P-Please..." He murmured out, not even looknig up. He was still worried that the two of them would change their minds and suddenly become...disgusted with all of this.

Matt looked up at Ryan, silently asking the other male to go and grab it as he continued to comfort Mark. He watched Ryan nod his head before he got up from his seat and headed to the stairs, disappearing upstairs. Then Mat focused his attention back on Mark. He was about to say something when he heard a small growl come from the other. He let out a soft chuckle as he pulled back to look down at Mark. "Well someone's hungry." Matt cooed out, rubbing Mark's shoulders a bit. "How about you head to the living room while I grab you some breakfast, yeah? You can relax and watch some cartoons."

Mark didnt even argue as he and Matt stood up, and he was led into the living room. "Can I have some cereal for breakfast?" He asked in a quiet voice, looking up at Matt. The nineteen year old nodded his head, causing Mark to smile as he sat down on the couch. "An' some jucie too?"

Matt nodded his head yet again, ruffling Mark's hair a bit before he took the remote off the coffee table, handing it to Mark. "Of course. I'll be right back, okay? Call me if you need anything." He reminded Mark before he went upstairs after Ryan to find one of Mark's sippy cups for breakfast.

Mark was still seated on the couch, flipping through the channels with a small grin on his lips. He finally ended up on an old re run of SpongeBob-SquarePants, which was a weakness of his. He settled in even more, his mind going back to what just happened a few minutes earlier.

Maybe this wouldnt be as bad as he thought.

**So...my plan was to have this uploaded a few days ago. But I just couldnt stop writing. And now this damn chapter alone is the size of one of my one shots. I am finally done though, thank god! The next chapter will most likely be focused on Matt, Ryan and Mark adjusting to Little Mark, and knowing about Mark's Little side. All that fun stuff.**

**Also, I am still taking requests if anyone has anything in mind? Please let me know! I would love to make some of your thoughts into stories. (: Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you so much to all of my readers. **


	5. Mark's Slip Up

**Not even going to lie. I jumped right into Chapter 5 as soon as I posted Chapter 4. I love this story and I love how many people actually enjoy it. Thank you guys so so much! Over 200 views already? Thank you! (: And a huge thank you to That One Guy, HereHaveAFandom, TheTinyDiamond, and to all of my other readers. Love you guys (:**

Mark finally started focusing on the show instead of the conversation that had just happened, and the blue-haired male was finally able to settle down and relax. He felt a little bit better as he watched SpongeBob and Patrick with their crazy antics. He looked up though when he heard footsteps headed his way, and saw Ryan making his way into the living room, a pale blue dummy in his hand. The sight of the pacifier in Ryan's hand made Mark's face heat up yet again.

"Here you go bud." Ryan murmured out softly, handing the pacifier over to Mark once he was close enough. He could tell that Mark was still so embarrassed over it all, and Ryan only hoped that Mark would be able to grow more comfortable around them with his Little stuff. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed, right?" He asked, watching as Mark seemed to fiddle with the pacifier instead of slipping it into his mouth.

Mark gave a small nod of his head as he moved to sit up a bit more on the couch, the blush still on his cheeks. "I know. I've just never...done anything like this in front of people. No one's ever known about my Little side before." He mumbled out, still fiddling with the pacifier.

Ryan let out a small sigh, but he could understand where Mark was coming from. "I'll leave you be then." He replied, ruffling up his hair a bit in hopes to calm Mark down. "I'll go help Matt in the kitchen. Let us know if you need us, alright?" He added, waiting to get a nod from Mark before he left the room and headed into the kitchen.

Mark waited until Ryan was completely out of view before he slipped the pacifier between his lips, a small smile slipping onto his lips at the familiar, safe feeling. It bobbed between his lips as his eyes moved back to settle on the television screen yet again. He continued to watch the television until he heard footsteps headed his way about five minutes later, causing him to turn towards the doorway.

Matt had a bowl of cereal in one hand, as well as the promised juice in his other hand. The juice was in one of Mark's many sippy cups, which Matt figured would hopefully show that they were comfortable with all of this. He, however, wasn't expecting to see Mark with his pacifier still in his mouth. He had to purse his lips a bit to try and hide his coo, but the sight in front of him was just simply adorable. "Do you want to eat in the kitchen or in the living room?" He asked, a small smile on his lips.

Mark felt his face heat up when he saw the sippy cup, but he didn't say anything as he looked back up towards Matt's face. "Can...Can I eat in here and watch SpongeBob?" He asked in a cute tone, the words slightly muffled by the pacifier still between his lips. He was reluctantly to move now. Also, there was the fact that he didn't get to watch much television lately. So being able to watch SpongeBob for only a few minutes made him happier.

"Of course you can. Just try not to spill it on the couch, okay?" Matt replied, placing the sippy cup on the side table beside the couch. Then he moved to hand the bowl to Mark, but instead he carefully placed it in the older male's lap.

Mark held onto the bowl with one hand, using his other hand to take the pacifier back out of his mouth to place it on the arm of the couch. "Thanks." He murmured out quietly, and began to munch on the cereal he was given. He didn't even seem to realize that Matt and Ryan were still in the room, as his focus was almost instantly back on SpongeBob yet again.

Matt and Ryan glanced at each other with a small grin. Maybe this wouldn't too hard to adjust to as they thought it would be.

* * *

Quite a few days had passed since then and the three of them had been really adjusting to everything that had happened. Plus they had all gone back to their hometowns to get a bit of a break for the holidays and had been able to think stuff over on their own. Ryan and Matt were able to slowly adjust to the...idea of Mark being Little, and they had been able to do some research on it too. Mark had used the time to try and get used to the fact that people actually knew now. It was no longer...just his secret.

Once they had all gotten back to their shared house, it was obvious that everything seemed different now. Mark was starting to slowly adjust to being able to use his Little stuff, or bring out his Little stuff, around Ryan and Matt. And Ryan and Matt were getting used to seeing Mark with said items. It wasn't too awkward anymore though, and Matt and Ryan even offered to help take care of Mark in any way that they could.

Ryan started a bit slower than Matt, taking his time to grow comfortable with it. He started with the little things, like offering to play more...kid friendly games with Mark, and he really noticed how much it seemed to make the blue-haired male happy. He would also offer to colour with Mark as well if he thought that Mark was getting a bit stressed out.

Matt on the other hand, was really rather comfortable with it almost right off the bat. He seemed to be able to tell when Mark was feeling Little on certain days and when Mark was feeling Big. He tried to help Mark, as he had promised himself he would do. He tended to offer Mark his pacifier, or his blankie or even one of his stuffies when it was just the three of them and he could tell that Mark was feeling Little. He also cooked more for Mark, even though he knew Mark was capable to do so himself. After learning Mark's secret, he just felt like he needed to be responsible for Mark. He couldn't describe it, but it was weird.

And Mark...well he was still trying to warm up to it. He had to admit that he did love the attention, and he loved how caring and non-judgemental the other two were. It was still just...weird to have people know about his secret that he had been so careful about for so long. But he didn't say no when Ryan wanted to play video games with him, or when he was offered his pacifier from Matt. He could tell by those small actions that Matt and Ryan really were comfortable with it.

Mark's personal favourite had to be when the three of them would sit down to watch a movie, usually Disney, and he would be between the two, a pacifier between his lips, Tiny Box Tim in his lap, and a blanket covering each of them. It had become their new Saturday night routine.

* * *

It was a Tuesday when it had happened. By now, the Matt and Ryan had known about his Little side, or his age play ways, for about a week. The three of them had been off doing their own things in their own space. Mark eventually finished up first, and felt a little frustrated. He had started a new Let's Play and he didn't understand the game. At all.

He had made his way into the living room, plopping down on the couch with a soft huff. He was pretty upset, and he really wanted comfort. But he didn't want to ask for it. He had been taking up so much of Ryan and Matt's time as it was. He felt bad. He didn't have much time to think about it as he looked up to see Ryan making his way in.

Ryan had just finished up what he needed to get done for the day, and was about to head to the kitchen for some water. He raised an eyebrow at the almost pouty Mark on the couch. "You okay man?" He asked, coming to sit down beside him as his focus was shifted to Mark. "Did the game not go over well?" He added, moving to ruffle Mark's hair gently. It was something that both Matt and Ryan loved to do now, more than before.

Mark shook his head, a slight pout coming onto his lips. "No. I have no idea what I'm doing." He admitted. The game was called "Emily Wants to Play", so not only did he have no idea what he was doing, but the game was also a horror game. "An'...I may have gotten a few jump scares." He added, a light blush on his cheeks as he moved to lean his head on Ryan's shoulder. He then moved Ryan's hand to his hair, hoping that Ryan would get the hint and started to pet his hair.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle as his hand was lead to Mark's hair. He started to pet the blue hair gently, as he let out a small hum. "Awe. Did you get a scare bud?" He asked in a soft tone, a small grin on his lips. When he felt a nod from the other male, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, to be honest. "Do you wanna watch some cartoons?" He offered, waiting for a response. When he felt a hesitant nod against his chest again, he used his free hand to reach for his remote on the arm of the chair.

"Are you all done your work for right now?" Mark asked, not wanting to distract him. Again. He knew that him and Matt were working on a new video recently, and he was excited to see the outcome of it. "If you need to go back, I understand." He added, still cuddled into Ryan's warm side as his eyes were focused on the television.

Just as Ryan was about to answer, Matt made his way into the room, making Mark smile a bit more. "What are you guys up to?" He asked, almost in a soft coo. He made his way to join the other two, sitting on Mark's other side to rub his back gently. Matt had also finished up for the day, leaving the three of them pretty much free for the rest of the night.

"Watching 'toons." Mark replied in an almost childish way. His thumb was near his mouth, which often meant that he was close to sucking the digit. He honestly wasn't too focused on what he was doing, and instead, was watching the cartoons that were still on the television. He wasn't paying too much attention to the other two either, unless they were actually talking straight to him.

Matt let out a small hum to let Mark know that he had heard him, and then reached over onto the side table where one of Mark's pacifier's were. He picked it up and passed it to Ryan, considering Mark was facing away from the teen. "Are you finished your videos for today?" He asked, going back to rubbing Mark's back gently.

Mark nodded his head, letting out a soft yawn. "Yeah." He replied, pretty much leaving it at that. He was a bit startled when he felt Ryan slip the pacifier between his lips, letting out a small noise. Though he happily accepted it. He moved to lie down, wanting to get more comfortable as he rested his head in Matt's lap, and shifted to move his feet into Ryan's lap. He let out another small yawn, making sure not to drop his pacifier onto the floor. Then, yet again, he took Matt's hand this time and put it in his blue hair.

Matt smiled a bit as he watched Mark get settled, shaking his head in a teasing way when he felt Mark's hair between his fingers. It didn't take him long to figure out what Mark wanted, and so he soon began to gently pet Mark's soft hair. He let out a soft coo as he leaned down as best as he could to press a kiss to Mark's temple.

Ryan carefully grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch, and covered Mark with it, making sure that he was comfortable. He began to rub up and down Mark's legs, in a non sexual way, to comfort him. It wasn't too long before Mark was already drifting off to sleep, causing the other two to smile even more. Mark was just too adorable, and anyone else who was lucky enough to see this site would have to agree.

Once they both realized that Mark was fast asleep, the two of them, once again, looked at each other. It was as if they were having a silent conversation using just their eyes. The two of them were debating on whether or not to move Mark upstairs to his bed, since the Youtuber didn't really enjoy sleeping on the couch.

Eventually they gave in, and soon Ryan was carefully lifting up Mark's feet off of his lap. Mark began to shift around but he didn't seem to be too bothered other than that. Ryan was about to take Mark off of Matt's lap when Matt should his head.

"I got it." Matt whispered over to Ryan. He may not have looked all that strong, but Matt had been able to carry Mark a few times by now since Mark had a habit of falling asleep on the couch after rather long days. Not to mention the traveling and the vacation had messed up Mark's schedule. Matt carefully moved to pick Mark up, one hand underneath his butt just to be sure he wouldn't drop him. Then he adjusted Mark a bit more as he carried him to the stairs, Ryan behind them just in case.

Once Matt was finally able to make it up the stairs and into Mark's bedroom, Ryan tugged the covers down on Mark's bed so that Matt was able to get him under the covers. Then he pulled the covers over the Korean, giving a small smile before slipping Mark's Tiny Box Tim plushie between his arms. "Sleep tight bud." He whispered out, before moving to press a kiss to his forehead.

Mark let out a small noise as he moved around to get more comfortable in his bed. "Night Daddy." He whispered out, not even realizing his slip up. He had been too tired to even realize the word had slipped between his lips. And it was actually directed Matt's way! Someone younger than him; Not that age really matter.

Ryan had just turned on Mark's nightlight when he heard that, and completely paused to look up at Matt. Matt's eyes widened as soon as he heard the word slip out, cheeks heating up. He turned to look at Ryan, seeing the shock on the other's face as well.

Despite the shocking word directed Matt's way, the two of them carefully made their way out of Mark's room, unsure of what to say. Mark had never called either one of them that. "What...what just happened?" Matt asked quietly, his eyes still wide. "Did you hear that too?" He asked, though he knew it was a stupid question.

Ryan nodded his head, as the two of them continued to stare at each other. They were unsure of what else to say, since they hadn't had to deal with this yet. Mark had only called them 'Uncy Ry' and 'Uncy Matty', both being adorable.

"Shit. I...I..." Matt was at a loss for words, finally taking his eyes away from Ryan as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "What do we do now?" He questioned, practically tugging at his hair. It was still sinking in that that had actually...happened. "Should we...bring it up and talk to him about it or...?" He questioned, swallowing thickly. He knew the touchy subject would most likely make Mark upset again, and that was the last thing he wanted. He hated it when Mark was upset.

"Matt, calm down man. I...I know it's new and startling but we can't do much until morning. Mark's asleep now and...I don't really want to wake him up just to ask about it. He probably won't even remember. We'll figure it all out tomorrow, okay? Don't stress about it too much." Ryan pointed out, giving Matt a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Let's just try and get some sleep man." He added, moving away to start heading to his own room. "Night."

Matt let out a small breath but nodded his head none the less. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He muttered out, looking up at him. "Night man. See you in the morning." He added on, making his way into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.

It was going to be a long sleepless night for him.

**This chapter was just kind of a filler I guess? The next one, I plan on kind of getting Matt to confront Mark. It should be interesting. But I hope enjoyed this chapter (: **

**You guys amaze me! As I was finishing up this chapter, I hit over 300 views! I hit 330 views! What?! It may not seem like a lot, but it's a lot to me. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to actually read my story! (: **


	6. Mark's Daddy Troubles

**Hi guys! I come bearing good news. I officially finished school a while ago, and I am now free to write! Finally. With that being said, I plan on updated this story every week. And if not every week, at least every other week. Also, in my story, his hair is still blue. Even though...it's not anymore. :p Now, onto chapter six. Enjoy!**

The night consisted of nearly no sleep for Matt, as his mind seemed to wander due to the previous nights events. He was still trying to figure out why Mark would call him Daddy, compared to anyone else. But then again, no one else really knew about Mark's Little side. He let out a small yawn as he pushed himself out of bed with tired, bloodshot eyes, making his way out of his bedroom.

As he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, he thought about what he could possibly even begin to say to Mark about last night. He chewed on his bottom lip worriedly as he grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon and some milk. Once his bowl was made, he got himself comfortable at the kitchen table. He ate rather slowly, taking his time with each bite until he got to the last few. He pushed a Cheerio around with an annoyed sigh, looking up at the clock only to realize he was up earlier than usual. Again.

He dumped the rest of his milk down the sink, running a hand over his face before he began to make some coffee for himself. He poured some creamer in it as well as some sugar, before he made his way into their office space to work at the computer. He sipped on his still steaming mug of coffee as he opened up a new file to edit, figuring he might as well get something done while he was awake.

It was an hour later when Mark was the next to make an appearance, a piece of toast between his lips as he popped his head in the doorway to the office space to see what Matt was up to. He took a bite of the toast, moving more into the room to lean against the doorway. "Morning." He greeted with the food still in his mouth. "Why are you up so early?" He asked.

Matt hadn't heard Mark's quiet footsteps, the sudden voice startling him. "Couldn't sleep." He mumbled out his reply, not even turning to look at Mark. "And don't talk with your mouth full." He added in a lecturing tone, almost instantly back into Uncle mode. Or Daddy mode. He had no idea now. He only hoped that it would be a good enough reply for Mark to leave him alone with his thoughts for a little bit longer. It didn't seem to work though, as he could see Mark moving closer to him out of the corner of his eye. He let out a soft sigh and finally moved his headphones off his ears, looking up at him. "What?" He asked.

Mark suddenly felt like he had pissed the younger male off, a frown on his lips as he moved to lean against the closest desk. "Did I do something to piss you off or something?" He asked, setting his plate of toast down on the desk beside him so he could focus fully on Matt and the situation at hand. It was obvious to tell when Matt was pissed off. And now was one of those times. "And don't tell me you're over tired. You don't give me the cold shoulder when you're over tired." He added on before Matt could even try to use the lame excuse.

Matt ran a hand over his face with a soft sigh, shaking his head. He knew he was bad at containing his emotions. He always was. "Sorry." He replied in a soft voice, running a hand through his hair as he looked elsewhere. "It's not...I'm not meaning to act like this. I'm just...stressed out." He replied. Which, technically, it wasn't a lie. "I just don't have any ideas for upcoming Kids with Problems videos." He replied, which was a total lie. He and Ryan had already started to come up with a few. He had a good idea of which route he wanted his channel to go in. "I've been thinking a lot about it lately and nothing seems to be coming to mind. I don't know what to do." He mumbled, hoping it was somewhat believable.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before a wave of hurt hit him. "You were just telling me the other day how far your channel has gotten! You told me that you and Ryan have...ideas planned out. Why are you lying to me?" He asked, the hurt in his voice obvious.

Matt tried to think over his words carefully, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I am stressed out Mark. Just not about...the videos. Not about the channel either." He replied. "I'm stressed out about something else but...it doesn't matter, okay? It has nothing to do with you." He added, though it was yet another lie.

Mark watched him closely, watching the way Matt's eyes avoided his own, and he could easily tell that Matt was lying to him. Again. "Matt, you're such a shii liar! Tell me what I did. Please?" He asked, wanting to attempt to make it better. Whatever he had even done wrong.

Matt looked back up at Mark. He hadn't realized that his lie was that obvious. He opened and closed his mouth, but no words seemed to actually make it out of his mouth. He eventually just kept his mouth shut, looking back down on the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck.

When Mark was met with silence, he let out a scoff and picked up his plate, heading for the door. "Fine. Don't tell me then." He replied, making his way out the door and towards the living room to finish his toast. He sat cross legged on the couch, munching on his now cold toast as he tried to rack his brain for what could possibly be bothering Matt. What had he done to piss him off?

Mark eventually made his way into his recording room, though he didn't feel as determined at the moment. His mind was still on the earlier episode with Matt, whom he hadn't talked to since. He was trying his best to keep his usual upbeat personality going as he recorded, though he knew there were a few points, that he would have to edit out later, where he had slipped up and let his worry show.

It took him a lot longer, but he eventually managed to record a proper video when he heard a light knock on his recording room door. He slipped off his headphones and leaned back in his chair. "Come in." He replied, silently hoping that it wasn't Matt. He glanced up towards the door and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw Ryan at the door.

Ryan stayed in the doorway of the recording room, a small, warm smile on his lips. "Hey. I made some lunch." He said. "Are you finished up? You should really take a break and come eat." He added, though his voice was a bit stern. It was his 'Uncle' voice he tended to use on Little Mark so there was no arguing.

Mark opened his mouth to argue, but the look Ryan gave him made him nod his head instead. He got up out of his chair and put his headphones beside his keyboard, following Ryan out of the room. "So...what'd you make?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes a bit.

"I figured I'd go the easy route today." Ryan replied with a chuckle. "Sandwiches and chips. Yours is peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut off." He added, leading him to the kitchen table where three plates were set up. He sat down in his spot beside Matt, picking up his own sandwich to bite into.

Mark seemed to hesitate when he saw Matt was already at the table, causing him to chew on his bottom lip shyly. He moved to pick up his plate, and as well as his cup full of juice, so that he could head to the living room to eat.

Ryan and Matt both looked up when they heard Mark start to head out of the room. Ryan, of course, was the one to speak up. "Mark? Where are you going?" He asked. "Come eat at the table with us, and then you can have your dessert in the living room while you watch television." He reminded him, as that was the usual rule that they had now.

Mark paused in the doorway leading to the living room, hoping he would have been left alone about leaving. He turned back around, giving Matt a quick look before he looked back at Ryan. "I don't...want to today. I was hoping I could eat by myself." He explained, not wanting to get into specifics. He didn't want Matt even angrier at him.

Ryan saw the quick look that Mark had given Matt, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He looked over at Matt now, the same questioning look on his face. "What happened? What's going on?" He asked. Mark never usually minded eating with them during lunch. It was like it was part of their...schedule now. Than it seemed to click in for him, and he couldn't help but wonder if Matt had talked to him about it or if Mark had realized his mistake some time during the morning.

"I don't want to sit with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth." Mark replied, staying in the doorway still. "It's fine though. I get it. He doesn't have to tell me the truth." He mumbled rather bitterly, looking down at the ground now as his toes moved around on the cold ground.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked towards Matt now, the confusion still on his face. "Wait, what?" He asked. "You..." He looked back and forth between the two for a few minutes, before he settled on Matt. "You lied to him? About what?" He asked with a bit of a frown. They were always usually honest with each other.

"I can tell I did something wrong, but he won't tell me what." Mark commented with a frown on his lips. He still wasn't happy but he couldn't exactly force Matt to tell him. "He doesn't trust me clearly." He added in a bitter tone, glaring at the youngest male in the house.

"Oh. That's what this is about? You didn't tell him Matt?" Ryan asked. He sighed and turned his attention back to Mark. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby boy. You just surprised Matt last night is all." He explained, hoping that it would ease the blow a little bit.

"Wait, what? You...you knew and you didn't tell me either?" Mark asked, a hurt look obvious on his face. "Oh my god. I thought I could trust you two to be honest with me. Clearly, I was wrong." He grumbled out. "I'm going to my room to eat." He added in a low tone, grabbing his food and his drink before he quickly headed for the stairs. He couldn't believe those two.

Ryan turned to Matt, a look of disapproval on his face. "You know you should go talk to him, right?" He asked, getting up off his seat. "Now, would be best." He added in a bit of a stern voice, taking his own food to the living room now. He felt bad for not telling Mark but the whole situation was between Matt and Mark.

Matt hated it when Ryan used his stern voice. It had become more common ever since the two of them found out about Mark's Little side. But he knew that Ryan was right. So he too pushed himself up off of his seat to follow Mark upstairs. He was hesitant but he knew he would have to eventually.

Mark was sat on his bed, munching on his sandwich quietly as he flipped through his twitter. He looked up when he heard a knock, but decided not to answer. He focused on his phone again and hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door would get the hint. When he heard another knock, he let out a small groan. "Can I please just have some privacy?" He asked, rolling his eyes. He put his half eaten sandwich back down though, wiping his hand off on his pants. He also dropped his phone on the bed beside him, eyes on the door.

Matt pushed open the door, giving Mark a lopsided smile. "I wanted to come and talk to you." He replied softly, making his way into the room. He slipped his hands into his back pockets, feeling the guilt hit him hard by the glare Mark was giving him. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"Oh, thank you so much for giving me _permission_ to be upset!" Mark snapped, a look of disbelief on his face. "I can't believe you two won't even tell me what I did that upset you two so much." He mumbled out, getting off the bed to face him.

Matt shook his head, taking his hands out of his back pockets to hold them up in a rather defensive way. "Hey. It's not Ryan's fault. It's mine, okay? I just want to clear that up." He started off, looking down at the shorter male. "I'm not keeping this a secret to upset you. I'm...I don't want to embarrass you." He added on.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in a cute sort of way. "Embarrass me?" He asked, before his eyes widened in horror now. "Oh god. What did I do? What did I do that is so bad?" He asked, his face already beginning to blush at all the possible scenarios. His breathing also began to quicken.

"Mark, calm down." Matt said gently, putting his hands on Mark's shoulders to comfort him as well as to keep him in his spot. "It's not as bad as you think." He knew Mark was probably going to overreact. He had had some time to think it over and now he was realizing that it wasn't even as bad as it could have been. Mark called him Daddy. Big deal. He actually...didn't mind it if he were being completely honest.

Mark's face was still red, but he gave a nod of his head as he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't help it. He was over thinking things now, which happened to be one of his worse habits. He managed to get his breathing back to normal, before he locked eyes with Matt.

"Okay. There you go. You're okay." Matt said in a comforting, gentle voice. "That's a good baby boy." He added, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. He then let his hands fall from Mark's shoulders as he looked down at him still. "What happened last night, I know, was an accident. We were all tired, and you were already nearly asleep. Ryan and I carried you up to bed, and I tucked you in and what not." He explained softly. "And...as I was about to leave, you called me Daddy." He finally managed to say.

Mark's eyes widened as he looked up at the nineteen year old, face a bright red color. That was something he certainly hadn't been expecting. "I-I..." He didn't even know what to say to that. He was mortified. And yet...Matt didn't seem to care. Matt wasn't disgusted or upset. "I didn't m-mean to." He finally managed to whisper out.

"I know you didn't Mark." Matt replied with a small smile. "And even if you did, it's not all that bad. You already call me Uncle Matty. Daddy is just...a step up." He added on, hoping that Mark wouldn't get too upset if he showed that he himself wasn't upset.

Mark hesitated before he nodded his head, his own emotions calming down again. "Could we just forget about it? My Little side was just...overtired and wasn't thinking properly." He ran a gentle hand through his hair, looking up at Matt with pleading eyes. "It won't happen again."

Matt couldn't help but let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes. "It's fine. But as I told you, it's not that big of a deal." He repeated. "If it makes you feel comfortable, I'm perfectly okay with you calling me Daddy." He reassured the Mark again, placing a hand on his shoulder to give it a gentle pat.

"Thanks Matt." Mark couldn't hold back the smile that slipped onto his face, moving closer to pull Matt into a gentle hug. "You're the best." He mumbled into his chest.

"Don't mention it kiddo." Matt replied, rubbing his back comfortingly. He pulled back eventually, ruffling up Mark's hair in a teasing way. "Now, you should finish your lunch and get back to recording." He said, heading to the door. "You can stay in your room to eat. But only for today."

Mark nodded his head, making his way back over to the bed. Now he could see why neither Matt nor Ryan had told him sooner. It was pretty embarrassing but at least Matt was understanding enough. "Thanks again Matt. I'm sorry for getting mad at you and Ryan."

Matt waved him off. "Don't mention it. As I said, you had a right." Matt replied, heading out the door. "Oh, and if you play a horror game, make sure to where a pull-up. We don't want a repeat of last time." He called out as he headed down the hall.

Mark let out a groan. "I hate you!" He called back in a sarcastic way. He was never going to live down that one stupid accident. He shook his head with a sigh, getting back to his sandwich and Twitter. He was actually...relieved that he could call Matt Daddy now. It was definitely a development in their relationship.

He just didn't know how big of a development it was.

**I apologize for another, sort of, filler chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be Jack finding out about his Little side while he's in LA for his visit (: I'm considering shipping Matt and Mark together, but I haven't decided yet. I would love to hear some opinions or even ideas about upcoming chapters!**

** Probably going to start on the next chapter soon, since I should have quite a bit of free time coming up. Stay tuned peoples!**


	7. Jack's Arrival

**I am the worst when it comes to updating. I apologize again people, for not updating as promised. I'll try and get better. But now, onto chapter seven, which will include Jackaboy! :D **

Mark's mind was wandering as he stared at the computer screen, practically over thinking what was to come. To say Mark was nervous about Jack visiting was an understatement. Sure Jack had visited their place before but it was before Matt and Ryan knew about his Little side. And he definitely didn't want Jack to find out too. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack. It was just that he didn't want any more people finding out.

Mark jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look back to see who the hand belonged to. He let out a small breath of relief when he saw that it was only Matt. He chewed on his bottom lip again, giving the younger male a worried look as he spun around in his chair. "M-Matty..." He whimpered out in a gentle voice.

Matt smiled softly, feeling a bit bad. He knew Mark was worried, but they had already promised Jack that he could stay at their place before Mark's Little side came out to himself and Ryan. "Hey. It'll be okay. We'll keep all your stuff hidden in your closet, mkay?" He offered, brushing back some of the bangs off of Mark's face.

"But...but what about at night? You know sometimes when I have nightmares, a-and-" Mark started to ramble a bit, obviously uncomfortable and growing upset. He didn't want Jack to hate him if he were to find out.

"Mark. Mark, baby, breath. It's okay." Matt replied softly, carefully picking Mark up off the chair only to sit in it himself with the blue haired male in his lap. "You can still wear them at night. Jack's staying in the guest bedroom anyways. There's no way he'll find out. And we'll make sure you don't fall asleep at all around Jack too." He reassured, rubbing his back comfortingly.

Mark nuzzled his nose against Matt's neck gently, nodding his head a bit. "If...you're sure." He replied quietly, letting out a soft yawn. He knew it was probably close to his usual nap time but he was so nervous about Jack arriving, which was the next day, and he really didn't want to nap yet.

"Of course bud." Matt replied in a soft voice. "Let Ryan and I take care of it, okay?" He asked, getting up off the chair with Mark on his hip to begin carrying him out of his recording room and to his bedroom. "We can handle it. Plus it's still a day away." He added, feeling Mark begin to try and squirm against his hip in order to hopefully get down.

"I don't need a nap today. I have to finish up on my videos before Jack comes." Mark replied in an adorable whine. "I'm not that tired. Really." He added as if to help his odds of getting out of his nap. But he knew that wasn't going to happen considering Matt knew how grumpy he got if he skipped nap time.

"Not a chance baby boy. Stop wiggling." Matt replied in a stern, yet gentle, voice. "You don't have to nap too long. I'll wake you up in an hour or two." He informed him, sitting him on the bed carefully before he headed to his closet to grab Mark a pull-up. "I can handle editing your next few videos so you won't have to worry about them."

Mark felt his face heat up as he watched Matt get some sleep pants as well. Even though they had all gotten into a routine of the sorts, he still got so embarrassed over certain things. He was feeling Little that day anyways, but it was nearly impossible for him to slip with the constant worry in his mind. "I can do iiiiit." He whined out, dragging out the i in the word it. Though he laid down on the bed with a soft yawn, rubbing at his eyes.

"Mark, stop arguing." Matt replied in a stern voice, making his way over to the bed with a pull-up and his famous Markiplier sleep pants. "Now...do you need help changing or can you do it like a big boy?" He asked, sitting down beside him to run a gentle hand through Mark's black and blue hair.

Mark let out an exaggerated sigh, his nose scrunched up in an adorable way. "I can do it, Daddy." He mumbled out, beginning to slip slightly. He sat back up on the bed, before he got up completely as he watched Matt head for the door.

"Tell me when you're done and then I can come back in and tuck you in, okay?" Matt asked, giving him a small smile. He ruffled Mark's hair again before he headed out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He felt a bit nervous himself but, of course, he wasn't going to let that show and get Mark even more worried than he already was.

Mark took off his boxers, since he didn't enjoy wearing pants around the house, and replaced the fabric with his pull-up. Then he carefully tugged up his boxers, which followed by his soft and comfortable sleep pants. Then he crawled into his bed, curling up into a ball. "'m done!" He called out, before he shoved his face into his pillow.

Matt made his way back into the room, letting out a small chuckle when he saw Mark all curled up. He made his way into the bedroom, tucking Mark into bed carefully. Then he grabbed Mark's Tiny Box Tim off the desk and brought it over to him, as well as one of his many pacifiers. He moved Tim under the blankets, handing him to Mark with a small grin on his lips. Then he offered Mark the pacifier, before he kissed his forehead and stood up straight. "Have a good nap bud." He mumbled out, turning on the night light before he left the room.

Mark clutched Tiny Box Tim to his chest, letting out a small noise. He didn't respond to Matt since he felt rather tired. He slipped the pacifier between his lips and began to suck on it gently, his eyes already drooping. He was fast asleep within a few minutes.

Matt made his way back downstairs, running a hand down his face. He sat down on the couch next to Ryan, letting out a soft groan as he moved to put his head on his shoulder. "The next few days are gonna be difficult. Jack's gonna be here and he's always so...full of energy. And I know Mark is probably gonna be stressed out the whole time he's here though and I feel so bad..." He murmured out, sitting back up fully and running a hand through his hair now.

"We're gonna figure it all out. Jack's been here before. Why is now any different?" Ryan pointed out, switching off the television. Then he turned to look at Matt fully with an eyebrow raised, instantly seeing the worry on the younger's face. "We will, Matt. We'll keep all his stuff hidden. Jack'll never know."

The rest of the day seemed to go by way too fast for any of them, and soon the three were on their way to pick up Jack from the airport. Ryan was driving while Matt and Mark were in the backseat, Matt still trying to calm Mark down. The poor blue haired lad seemed so...on edge.

Once Ryan had parked though, the three men piled out of the car and into the airport. Mark looked around for his green haired best friend, and instantly lit up when he saw him. "Jack!" He squealed out, forgetting that they were in an airport full of people. The only thing on his mind was his best friend, and all of the fun they were going to have now that he was actually here. It was like he was never nervous to begin with. He tackled the other male with a hug, making sure to keep them balanced so they didn't fall over. "You're actually here!"

"Omphf." Was the first 'word' that Jack muttered out, caught off guard by the hug. He had heard Mark's voice, he was sure everyone had, but he hadn't been expecting the tackle hug. "Hi to you too, Markimoo." He chuckled, hugging him back just as tight. He was slightly shorter than Mark, so he had to stand on his tippy toes a bit to be able to hug him properly. "I sure am here. In the flesh." He teased, pulling away to poke at his sides lightly. He looked up when he saw Matt and Ryan finally make their way over to the two of them now. He greeted the other two with a lighter hug, and a mumbled hello. "How have you three been?" He asked.

"We've been pretty good." Matt replied with a small grin on his lips as he made sure to keep Mark close to his side so he wouldn't run off. Not that he was in headspace at the moment. Mark was always just so...Mark. "Been busy with making videos and...looking after Mark of course." He added in a teasing tone, which caused Mark's face to heat up considering Jack had no idea about the true meaning behind Matt's words.

"Fuck off Matt." Mark replied in a voice that was equally as teasing as Matt's had been. "I'm an adult, you know. And I can take care of myself." He added, nudging his shoulder against Matt's which caused Jack to let out a low snicker.

"Okay children. Break it up." Jack spoke up, rolling his eyes. Though he didn't seem to care all that much. He thought the bantering was kind of cute. That, and he would have to get used to it anyways. "I could really use a nap. Think we could...head back to your guys' place?" He asked with an innocent grin on his lips.

Mark turned away from Matt and Ryan, giving Jack a nod. "Of course!" He replied, picking up once of Jack's bags while Ryan grabbed the other. "I forgot how long your flight always is." He added, as the four of them headed out to the car. "You can get all settled in once you wake up. We were planning on having the grumps over today, but we switched to tomorrow so that you wouldn't be too jet legged." He explained, waiting for Ryan to unlock the trunk. The two placed the luggage in the trunk once it had been successfully unlocked, before they all climbed into the car. Jack and Mark in the back, and Matt and Ryan in the front.

"That sounds like an awesome idea." Jack grinned, nearly bouncing in his seat. He always got so excited when it came to the grumps. Not that Mark wasn't exciting himself. It was always exciting to see all of his idols while he visited. He let out a soft yawn, him and Mark making small talk all the way back to the house.

"-and we were planning on going to Disney Land while you were here too!" Mark explained as Ryan pulled into the driveway. "It's gonna be so much fun. I really wish you could stay longer." He added, getting out of the car with Jack. Ryan and Matt soon followed, going to grab Jack's luggage from the trunk. While the two were doing that, Mark led Jack into the house. Sure the Irish lad had been there many times before, but he still made sure that Jack knew were everything was.

"So do I but..." Jack shrugged as he trailed off, feeling guilty. "My family lives in Ireland and my home...is in Ireland. I can't just up and leave to come to LA." He murmured out, following Mark up the stairs to the guest bedroom. "I am staying for nearly two weeks. That's fourteen days Markimoo. We'll get our fun in." He added, nudging his arm with his elbow.

Mark smiled a bit and gave a nod. "I know. You're right. I'm just being...stupid I guess." He sighed out, opening the door and turning the light on. "Anyways, we set up your room for you. And you know where our rooms are if you need anything. Make yourself at home. You know where the bathrooms are and where the food is." He listed everything off, before he himself gave out a yawn just as Matt and Ryan came back up.

"Maybe Jack isn't the only one who should be having a nap." Ryan commented, bringing Jack's luggage in and placing it on the ground of the guest bedroom. "You get settled in. We'll be downstairs when you wake up." He added, giving Jack a warm smile.

Mark made his way back over to him, giving him yet another hug. "I'm so happy you're here." He mumbled with a bright grin, feeling the other male hug him back. Once they pulled away, Jack flopped on the bed while the other three left the room and Mark was led to his own room by Matt while Ryan went downstairs to work on dinner for later that night. "I don't need a nap, Matt." He mumbled out lowly. "I can last one day." He added.

"Please don't argue with me again. You didn't want your nap yesterday either but you know you feel better with your naps." Matt grumbled out, his arms crossed over his chest. "Plus you aren't as grumpy and you get to stay up later." He pointed out.

"I'm skipping my nap while Jack's here. I already thought it through. I don't want Jack to get suspicious." Mark replied in a serious tone, looking up at Matt. "I don't need them, and going two weeks without them wouldn't kill me. I'll just have to go to bed earlier."

"What? No. That's insane! You aren't skipping your naps just because Jack's here. He'll understand. Being a Youtuber is stressful. I don't think he'll get suspicious if you nap. A lot of people nap, Mark." Matt replied, his tone stern. There was no way he was letting Mark miss his naps for fourteen days straight. It was already going to be hard enough making sure Mark didn't slip into headspace.

"So? I already told you I'm not doing it." Mark replied, trying to brush past him and out into the hallway only to have his wrist lightly grabbed by Matt. He turned around to look up at him with a slight glare in his eyes. "Matt..."

"Just...for today. Please? Jack's having one too. It won't be weird." Matt tried to reason, leading him back to the bed. "We'll make sure Jack doesn't come in your room, okay?" He added, closing the door behind him before he got out his usual nap time and night time supplies of a pull-up, pyjamas, a pacifier and Tiny Box Tim.

"...fine." Mark grumbled out, though he seemed unimpressed. "No...no binky though. Just in case Jack comes in. He would probably freak out." He mumbled, getting up to store it away in his closet. The rest of the stuff was his usual stuff. Including Tim. Everyone knew he loved Tim. "Now go. I can change by myself and get into bed."

Matt hesitated before he nodded his head. "Okay. Fine. I'm going. And you better actually nap. Dont fake it." He warned before he headed out the door and down the stairs to help Ryan with dinner. They were only have spaghetti and meatballs but...well, sometimes Ryan was a klutz in the kitchen.

Mark did as he had been told and changed into his nap time outfit, before he crawled under the covers. Surprisingly, it took him a few minutes to actually fall asleep, but once he did he was out for a good long while as he stayed curled up on the bed.

The blue haired lad was the first to wake up out of the two, after sleeping for a good hour and a half. He had to remember what day it was, and the fact that Jack was there, as he got himself back out of bed. He cleaned himself up and remade his bed before making his way down the stairs with a small yawn. "Hey guys." He murmured, upon seeing Ryan and Matt at their computers.

"Hey bud. Have a good nap?" Matt asked, getting up to greet him with a ruffle of his hair as well as a kiss to his forehead. "For someone who didn't want to sleep, you certainly did get a lot of it." He added in a teasing coo.

Mark blushed but nodded his head, looking up at him. "I did, yeah. And...I feel kinda better. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna keep napping while Jack's here." He mumbled, looking down at the ground. He was glad today was a more laid back day. It would give all of them more time to catch up.

And that was exactly what they did. Once Jack actually woke up.

Jack came down the stairs an hour after Mark did, his green hair sticking up every way with a messy bed head that made the other three males laugh. He was still in his pyjamas since he was sure they weren't going anywhere. "Sorry I slept so long. You guys would have woken me up." He mumbled, sitting on the couch beside Mark.

Matt shook his head, moving to run a hand through Jack's hair to try and fix it. It was a habit now that he often did with Mark. "No. You needed your sleep. We got dinner prepared and it should be ready soon. Then, after that, we can watch movies since it is movie night." He explained, giving Jack a bright smile. "And since you're the guest, I think it's only fair that you pick out the movies."

To say Jack was confused was an understatement. Matt had never...fixed his hair before. And it was odd. "Uh...sounds like a plan. What are we having?" he asked, trying not to sound too awkward. "Because whatever it is, it smells fucking awesome!"

"It's spaghetti and meatballs. And I didn't burn it this time." Ryan spoke up now, who was sitting on the other couch all sprawled out. He didn't mind it though since the other three were crowded together on the other couch.

Similar small talk continued until dinner was actually ready, and the three headed out to the kitchen to eat. Jack and Ryan sat on one side with Matt and Mark sitting across from the two. The small chatter even continued on through as the group of them ate.

Soon after everything was cleaned up, they were all back on the couch again with Mark and Jack on one couch and Matt and Ryan on the other. Mark and Jack looked more like children, the way they were sharing a blanket all cuddled up together on the couch.

Matt and Ryan were more spread out, each of them relaxing on their respective arms of the couch. They kept glancing at the other two though, grins on their faces. How could they not realize how cute they were?

Jack had chosen _Monster's Inc_ as the first movie, to which no one protested. Especially not Mark. Following soon after that was _Monster's University_ of course. Both amazing movies. Then Mark somehow convinced Jack to pick _Ratatouille_ next which was Mark's absolute favorite movie. No one seemed to mind.

And that was how Jack's first night in LA was spent...which left thirteen long, eventful days to go still.

**Guys...Procrastination is not my friend. I am so so sorry! But...I have another idea I would love to pitch to you guys. Let me know if you love or hate it. Jack is also secretly a Little. So when he finds out about Mark's Little side, he's ecstatic of course. If not, I can go with my original plan. Which was that Jack would probably react the same way Matt and Ryan did.**

**I started to type out that version but then I thought of Jack as a Little and...I thought I'd ask you guys. Let me know what you wanna read! Little!Jack? Or no Little!Jack? The choice...is yours. Let me know in the comments! :D **


	8. Is That A Pacifier?

**Wait, what? What is this? A new update? Holy shit...**

**Hi guys! I was surprised with how fast you guys responded to my last chapter so I figured it only be fair that I respond quickly too. Now...onto chapter eight with even more Jackyboy!**

The next day seemed to take off without any incidences between anyone. Mark was the first one up, showered and dressed and at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal before anyone else seemed to be up. He had on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a tight fitting t shirt, heart nearly pounding in his chest. He was nervous about what was going to happen that night. Not only was Jack, of course, still going to be there, but the Grumps were going to be at their house too.

He knew that Ryan and Matt were still going to have his back, but all it took was for one of them, whether it be the Grumps or Jack, to find out his secret. And then the rest would be bound to find out. There was also the fact that all of his stuff was hidden away, and it would basically be impossible for anyone to find anything unless they were snooping. But Mark couldn't help but let all the possible scenarios run through his mind.

His cereal was getting rather soggy, but he didn't seem to care as he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. He smiled softly when he saw Jack enter the room. Or rather, Jack's hair was the first thing he spotted. "Hey Jackaboy." He greeted with a small smile before he went back to eating his cereal. "How'd you...how'd you sleep?"

Jack gave Mark a small smile, rubbing at his eyes with a soft yawn. "I slept pretty well." He admitted. Sammy kept me company." He replied, sending him a wink before he started on some toast. "What about you? How'd you sleep?" He asked, turning back to look at Mark once he had put his toast in the toaster.

Mark seemed to hesitate. In all honesty, he hadn't had the best night considering he didn't get a small bedtime story from Matt or he didn't get to sleep with his pacifier. It kind of sucked. But he wasn't going to tell Jack that. "I slept okay." He shrugged, as if to hopefully get Jack to change the subject. He looked back down at his cereal, taking another bite of it.

"Neato." Jack replied with a grin that was way too bright, considering he was a morning person. "Are the Grumps still coming here tonight? I can't wait to see them. It's going to be so awesome!" He added, bouncing on his feet a bit. It was one of his favorite things to do. He loved to hang out with other people that he didn't often get to hang out with.

Mark let out a small laugh at the excitement in Jack's voice, giving a nod of his head. "Yup. They're still coming. Danny, Arin, Brian, Ross, Kevin, Holly, Suzy...possibly Kevin's girlfriend too." He explained, getting up to put his empty bowl in the sink before he watched Jack put jelly on his toast. "It's gonna be a full house tonight." He added with a laugh.

"Wow." Jack mumbled out, before he took a bite of his jam covered toast. It resulted in his getting a little bit of jam on his nose. "What do you think we're gonna do while they're here?" He asked, food still in his mouth. He didn't think too much about how rude it was since he was only around Mark.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, bud." Matt scolded sternly as he made his way into the kitchen, as if it was no big deal. He was so used to doing the same thing to Mark, and now that Jack was here, it wasn't going to be any different. The teen even went as far as to grab a napkin, moving closer to Jack again to wipe the jam off of his nose.

Jack was completely stunned by both the comment and Matt's actions. He hadn't been expecting them. "I-I...sorry." He whispered out, wiping at his nose where Matt had just wiped. He shifted on his feet, head ducked as his cheeks turned a shade of light pink.

"It's okay. I was just letting you know." Matt replied in a soft voice, moving away from Jack, but not after ruffling his hair, before he began to work on his own breakfast. He stuck with something simple as well, deciding on some toast as well. He waited until Jack had sat down at the kitchen table before he slipped the bread in the toaster.

Mark, meanwhile, was feeling embarrassed as well since he had just seen a display of Daddy Matt. What was so embarrassing was the fact that Matt had displayed it to Jack. That had never happened before. He cleared his throat as he pulled out a plastic glass to get some juice for himself. He poured it in his cup before taking a sip of it, watching the other two males in the room. "Matt does it to me all the time. It's...no big deal, Jack." He mumbled out with a slight shrug, trying to play it off as best as he could.

Jack kept his head down as he continued to eat his toast. He couldn't help but feel insecure. What if Matt knew? What if they all knew somehow? He looked back up when he heard Mark's voice, shifting in his seat again. "O-Oh? Uh...I guess Matt's the Daddy of the group, hm?" He commented in a teasing tone.

Mark's eyes widened, nearly choking on his juice. He looked up at the Irish lad again, his cheeks a bright red now. Matt though, seemed to be handling the comment pretty well. He let out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Apparently so." He replied, beginning to put peanut butter on his own toast. "It's weird since I'm the youngest." He added, glancing over at Mark and then Jack again.

Jack didn't seem to mind as he gave a shrug of his shoulders, getting up to put his plate and his cup in the sink. "Age doesn't mean anything." He commented, wiping his hands off on his pyjama pants. "Anyways, I'm gonna head up and shower." He added, heading to the doorway. He nearly ran into Ryan, causing him to let out a cute squeak of a noise of surprise. He tried to cover it as best as he could as he cleared his throat, making his way past the other male and up the stairs.

"Matt!" Mark replied in a harsh whisper, the blush on his face having finally calmed down. If only a little bit. "Why...why would you do that? Now Jack is really gonna be suspicious!" He grumbled out, chewing on his bottom lip harshly as he looking up at the other male still.

Jack was making his way back downstairs, just about to enter the room again to ask the other men about something else when he heard faint whispering. He knew it was wrong, to be eavesdropping on his friends, but he just needed to know what they were talking about. He got even more concerned when he heard his name. He moved out of the way of the doorway so he wouldn't be seen, keeping as quiet as possible.

Matt let out a soft sigh, caressing Mark's cheek gently and rubbing his bottom lip in hopes to get him to stop chewing on it. He was relieved when it actually worked, as he didn't want Mark to get his lip to start bleeding. "He's not gonna find out anything. You need to calm down Mark. I had a small comment." He replied, moving to pull Mark into a gentle hug.

"A-And you wiped the jam off of his nose!" Mark replied in a whispered shout sort of tone. "You could have just told him but you had to just...embarrass me, didn't you?" He huffed out in a small voice. "He's gonna find out about it, and then I'm gonna l-lose him as a friend and...I can't handle that."

"Mark, Markimoo, calm down." Ryan spoke up, rubbing Mark's back gently to help comfort the stressed out male. "No one's going to find out. And you aren't going to lose any of your friends. Trust us." He added on, giving the two a small smile. "Besides, it's not like they would tease you. They would probably allow you to explain yourself."

Mark sniffled softly as he cuddled into Matt's chest, letting out a soft noise. He let his arms slip around Matt's waist as he returned the hug. "I...I'm sorry. I'm just worried. You two know and I don't want anyone else to know. It's so...so embarrassing. And...weird to other people. They just don't get it." He pulled away carefully, looking between the two of them.

"Stop it Mark." Ryan scolded gently. "It is not weird, okay? And Jack isn't like other people." He pointed out as he headed off to get his own breakfast. "He's been scarred by tumblr. I think he'd probably understand." He added, causing the others to let out a laugh.

Mark gave a shrug of his shoulders, running a hand through his hair as he leaned his back against the counter. "Okay. I guess you're right..." He mumbled out with a slight shrug. He watched the other two with their breakfasts, before he started to head to the door. "I guess I'll go and...get ready for the day." He mumbled out.

Jack's eyes widened when he heard Mark coming his way, and he quickly headed for the stairs and to the guest bedroom. He couldn't help but feel...betrayed. Matt, Ryan and Mark were obviously keeping something from him. He just didn't know what. But he sure as hell wanted to find out.

Despite Matt and Ryan's promise, Mark's secret ended up coming out anyways. And it was probably in one of the stupidest ways. Just Mark's luck.

The group had ended up staying up pretty late due to all the Grumps being there-not that anyone seemed to mind. Mark had caved and had his nap that day before the Grumps had showed up. But...it was after the Grumps left when everything was revealed.

The four men had said goodbye to the others before they made their way back into the house, most of them intent on going to bed. At least Ryan and Matt were. Mark and Jack decided to hang out for a little bit together in Mark's room as neither of them seemed tired.

Mark was plopped down on his bed first, a grin still on his lips from the day they had all had. It had been an amazing time. He moved to readjust, letting his elbow rest on the bed to keep him up so he could talk to Jack properly. "What a night, eh? The Grumps loved you man! They always do!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders with a laugh before he too laid down on the bed near Mark, letting out a small breath. When he laid down though, he landed on something small and hard under the sheets of the bed. He frowned and sat up, starting to move the sheets a bit. "What is under your blankets?" He mumbled out.

Mark frowned as he sat up, before his eyes widened as he realized what it was. It was the pacifier he had lost in the bed sheets a few nights ago. "Uh...I'm sure it's nothing. I can get it later. Just-just ignore it, Jack." He replied in a hesitant voice, trying to keep a smile on his face. It was hard though when he knew there was no way that the Irish lad was just going to ignore it. His heart caught in his throat as he watched Jack uncover the pacifier, and tears almost instantly came to his eyes at the sight of it. The way the bright blue color of it almost...taunted him. And the little spaceship on it made it obvious whose it was. "I swear I can explain..." He whispered in an obviously broken voice.

Jack stared at the pacifier that laid in the palm of his hand, a shocked look on his face. He was speechless. And that didn't happen very often. He turned it around in his hand a bit to look at the little picture on it, and he couldn't help but give a breathless, humourless chuckle. He looked up at the other male on the bed, unsure of what to say. There was no way Mark was a Little. Maybe it was something else that Mark wasn't telling him. "Mark-" He tried to say, only to get cut off by the other male interrupting him.

Mark barely hid a flinch when he heard Jack speak up, quickly starting to interrupt him. Of course. "I swear I can explain. This...you weren't supposed to find out." He started to explain, tripping over his words a little bit. "It's not that I d-dont trust you, it's just that...I don't want anyone knowing this. It's something that only Matt and Ryan know." He added on, the tears starting to slip down his cheeks. He had just had to do this with Ryan and Matt, and now he had to do this with Jack. He couldn't have been more embarrassed. Especially not while Jack was holding one of his favorite binkies in his hands. "It's just that it's something that I d-dont often share with people. Because people are so judgemental, and I'm not saying you are, but it just makes me so nervous a-and..." He wrapped his arms around himself, sniffling softly.

"Woah. Woah. Mark, calm down." Jack whispered out, having not even said anything about it yet. He could understand why Mark was upset though. "I'm not judging you. You know I would never do that. I care about you and I want you to be happy." He added on, a genuine, caring smile on his lips. "So this was the secret you had been keeping, huh?" He mumbled out under his breath.

Mark wiped at the tears on his eyes, a frown on his lips. He sniffled softly as he furrowed his eyebrows together. What did that mean? "The...the secret? What are y-you talking about?" He asked in a small voice, a little on edge now. Did Jack know what was going on? But then...how would he? Did Matt or Ryan tell him?

"I...well, before I went to have my shower, I wanted to ask you guys about something. And so I came back downstairs and I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard you guys all talking and I heard my name brought up a few times." Jack started to explain, ducking his head in shame now. He felt like the one who was in the wrong now. "I...eavesdropped on your conversation." He continued to explain, licking at his suddenly dry lips. He let his focus turn to the pacifier he was still holding in his hands, clearing his throat as the silence lingered.

"Y-You heard us talking? In an obviously whispered tone?" Mark asked quietly. "And you decided to just...listen? Jack..." His frown grew as he wiped at his eyes again. He couldn't exactly blame the Irish lad because he probably would have done the exact same thing. He felt betrayed. But he knew that Jack probably felt the same way. "We weren't...we weren't talking about you in a bad way or anything. We...I asked them to keep this secret for me. It's my f-fault, not theirs. And...I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing Mark. I was in the wrong too. I can understand keeping a secret like this from me but for me to eavesdrop? It was out of line. A-And...I'm sorry." Jack replied, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand before he handed the pacifier back to Mark.

Mark was stunned. He was basically speechless. "Wait, what? You aren't disgusted? You aren't wondering...why I have this? Or what the secret is?" He asked, stretching his hand out hesitantly to take the pacifier back. He rested it in his hands, fiddling with it slightly for something to do.

Jack watched him with a slight smile on his own lips, letting a hand rest on Mark's shoulder in a comforting way. "What? No. Why would I be disgusted, Mark? This isn't even the weirdest thing I've seen." He commented with a laugh. "I have an idea about what it is but...if you feel comforting talking about it, you can tell me." He told Mark, giving his shoulder a gentle pat before he pulled his hand away completely again.

Mark looked back up when he felt him patting his shoulder, which actually caused him to feel more comfortable. He gave a slight half smile, wiping at his nose with another soft sniffle. "Okay. But...please listen to me fully before you interrupt or before you comment at all. Please." He whispered, his voice low still. "Basically...I, uh, tend to do...a-ageplay." He stuttered out softly. "I'm a Little, which is why I have a pacifier..." He continued on, still watching Jack. He was searching for any sign of disgust, confusion, or anger on his face.

"A Little?" Jack asked, having pretty much knew now that he had found the pacifier. It was either that or Mark just used them for comfort. Now that it was finally admitted out loud, he couldn't have been happier. "What's your headspace?" Was the first question Jack asked, the curiosity in his voice obvious. "Is...I'm guessing it's a younger one."

Mark hesitated, because not only had he been interrupted, but the question had also caught him off guard. How would Jack know those terms? "I-I'm...usually between the ages of t-two years old and four years old. But how...?" He trailed off with the question, the pacifier still in one of his hands.

Jack held up a finger, signaling one second, before he got up off the bed and headed to the guest bedroom where his luggage was. He opened it up, taking something out before he headed back to Mark's room. He made his way back to the bed, sitting down on it. He brought something to his own mouth, and then took his hand away to reveal a pacifier of his own with the Ireland flag on it.

Mark's jaw dropped open as he saw the item between Jack's lips, eyes widening. "Wh-what?" He managed to get out, the shock obvious in his voice. "But...but..." He didn't know what else to say. The odds were slim that Jack was a Little too.

"I have a headspace at about three years old. I've usually only stay at that age." Jack explained, the pacifier causing his words to come out as a lisp. It caused him to blush, but he didn't mind since he was making Mark feel better. Or so he hoped he was. "I've never really had a Daddy or Mommy myself but I've been a Little for a few years now."

It took a few moments for the words to actually sink in for Mark. When it did, he broke out into a huge grin with a soft laugh. "Oh my god." He whispered out. "You...you are too? I never would have guessed!" He admitted. Sure Jack acted childish from time to time, but who didn't? That didn't mean everyone was a Little. "Matt and Ryan kinda act like my Uncles. Or...my Daddy and Uncle."

Jack was grinning himself now as he listened to the other male still, taking the pacifier back out of his mouth so he could talk properly. "How did we not know? All this time and...we could have been Little buddies together." He pointed out with a cute pout. "We could have had play dates in hotel rooms and...wow." He trailed off, giving Mark a small look before he opened his arms for a hug.

Mark moved closer to him on the bed, returning the hug with the smile never leaving his lips. He pulled back to look at him, chewing on his bottom lip. "If...if you need to slip, I could explain to Matt and Ryan that you're Little too. I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking care of both of us." He suggested, the excitement of actually getting to...play with another Little getting to him.

Jack tensed up a bit, letting out a small noise as he thought over the option. "I might take you up on that offer. As long as it is okay with Ryan and Matt." He mumbled out, feeling a little shy about it all now. The two of them were still so shy about being a Little and it was a pretty adorable sight.

Mark nodded his head a bit, a grin still on his lips. "So...do you wanna have a sleepover tonight i my room?" He offered. "You can bring Sam and we can watch a movie together." He added on, hoping Jack would agree. Though he would have to change still.

"Yeah! I'd love that Mark." Jack replied with a giant grin on his lips. "I'll just go change and come back." He practically hopped off the bed, and headed back to his own room again. He paused by Matt's room, peaking in to see he was asleep. Then, he did the same with Ryan, to find that he too was asleep already. Then he made his way into his guest bedroom, pulling out his pyjama pants. He was unsure about whether or not to wear his pull-ups. It was possible he could sleep into headspace. He sighed softly before he decided on grabbing one of his pull-ups as well. He changed into his pyjamas, before he grabbed Sam and headed back.

Mark also changed while Jack was gone, pulling on one of his own pull-ups as well as a pair of pyjama pants. Then he set up his television before he slipped in Toy Story, figuring it was a movie they could both watch with or without being in headspace. He then got under the covers and grabbed Tiny Box Tim, awaiting Jack's return. He grinned when he saw the green haired male make his way in, and he patted the seat next to him. "Toy Story okay for you and Sammy?"

Jack closed the door partially, turning the light off and the small night light on. Then he made his way to the bed, crawling under the covers beside Mark with Sam still in one hand and the pacifier in the other. He nodded at the question, putting Sam down on the bed to get situated on the bed. "Uh-huh. That works for me." He mumbled out, finally getting comfortable. He slipped the pacifier between his lips, Sam cuddled up to his chest. "Night Mawk." He mumbled, words slightly lisped due to his accent and now the pacifier as well.

Mark couldn't believe how...calm Jack was about all this. He was still kind of anxious. He pushed those feelings aside with a yawn though as he grabbed his own pacifier. He slipped it between his lips, laying down on the bed fully now beside Jack. "Night Jack. See ya in the mownin'." He replied, words also lisped due to his pacifier.

It wasn't too long after that before the two friends ended up falling asleep, the voices of Buzz and Woody the only noises heard from Mark's room.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. Hopefully.

**That's right! Some Little!Jack action. You guys voted, and pretty much all of you agreed on Little!Jack, so I couldn't just ignore you guys. And might I say...I'm really happy to have some Little!Jack in the story (: So...let me know what you guys what to see in my next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions. Maybe...Disney Land? Or maybe one of the Grumps is a Little too? Let me know! Buh-Bye for now!**


	9. Disney Land Adventures

**Guess who's back? I've really been on a roll lately, and I've been getting back into writing, thank god, so I figured I'd keep the ball rolling (: So...onto Chapter Nine.**

"Matt, no."

"Jack, yes."

"This isn't fair! I've never had to wear it before!"

"It's for one day. Not even a full day! Just...just a few hours. It's just in case."

Ryan glanced at Mark as they heard the bickering behind the door of the guest bedroom. "I guess Matt's trying to convince Jack to wear a pull-up today." He mumbled out, looking back towards the door as the bickering continued on.

To Mark, it was no big deal because he had worn pull-ups in public before. From the sound of it, Jack hadn't. "Apparently." He mumbled out, a light blush on his cheeks. He had on his own pull-up, with boxers overtop to try and hide them as best as he could, despite not being in Little headspace. Matt and Ryan both figured it was a good idea, since the four of them were going to Disney Land, just in case anything happened. "Maybe I should talk to him..." He glanced to Ryan, receiving a slight nod. So he moved closer to the door, knocking on it softly.

The arguing on the other side came to a pause, and soon the door opened up to reveal a displeased Jack and an aggravated Matt. "Do you think you could talk some sense into him?" The teen grumbled out, a slight glare on his face as he looked towards Jack again. Again, he knew that Jack was an adult but he also knew that Disney Land tended to put Littles into their headspace rather quickly. He had seen it with Mark and he didn't want to risk it with Jack.

Mark gave a small nod of his head, giving Matt a small smile. He made his way into the guest bedroom, carefully leading Matt out of the room. Then he shut the door so it was just himself and Jack. He turned towards the other male, rubbing at the back of his neck shyly. "So...I'm guessing they're trying to get you to wear a pull-up too?" He asked with a cheeky sort of smile on his lips. He could barely even look at Jack.

Jack let out a soft sigh. "Yeah, they are. And it's so unfair. Just because they found out I'm a Little now? Bu-" He paused, Mark's words finally seeming to sink in for him. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to catch Mark's eyes. "What? Are you...oh my god. You're wearing one, aren't you?" He asked. When he received no reply from him, he moved closer to Mark to tug the front of his pants.

Mark let out a small noise of surprise, and, out of reflex, he lightly smacked Jack's hand away. "J-Jack..." He grumbled out, cheeks even more heated due to his blush. "I'm wearing one, yeah. But for different reasons." He tried to awkwardly explain. At the look Jack gave him, he cleared his throat before beginning to talk again. "Well, they do want me to wear pull-ups partially because of being at Disney Land and partially because of...an accident that I had there." He admitted. "I can talk to them if you really don't want to wear them. I can convince them not to...apply the rule to you too." He added with a shy bit of a smile.

Jack looked at Mark with a bit of a sympathetic smile of his own, feeling guilty now for being so harsh with his words and his complaints. Now he understood why they all wanted him to wear one; especially since he was around the same headspace as Mark. "I, uh...no. It's fine Mark. I'll wear one, but only for you." He replied, nudging Mark's shoulder gently with his own. "Can you...can you tell them? I'll put one on and meet you guys by the door." He mumbled out, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment.

Mark nodded his head, glad that there was no more arguing. He was also glad that Jack didn't seem to want to know about his accident. "Okay. Well everyone else is ready and everything is packed and stuff so...we're just waiting on you." He told him with a small chuckle. "So don't take your sweet ass time." He added teasingly, before he headed out the door. He shut it behind him before heading downstairs to where Matt and Ryan were. He paused on the last stair when he saw both Ryan and Matt staring at him, expecting him to speak up. "He...he said he'll wear one. For me." He replied, before he headed over to stand by the door with them.

The three of them made small talk, about what they were going to do when they got there, what they were going to eat, what they were going to buy, until Jack finally made his way downstairs. The protection under his pants was barely noticeable, but of course, they knew. "I'm ready to go now!" He said happily, slipping his phone and wallet into his pockets. Then he slipped on his shoes and followed the others into the car. He and Mark sat in the backseat while Ryan and Matt sat in the front seat with Ryan driving.

"So, Mark..." Jack began, accent a bit thicker than usual. "What were you saying about your accident at Disney Land?"

The small ride to the amusement park was mainly filled with the excited chattering from Mark and Jack in the backseat...after Mark got through his embarrassing story about his accident at Disney Land. It was a memory that he wanted to forget, but was reminded of it almost every time he went to Disney Land.

Once Ryan parked, Mark was the first out of the car. He got out from the backseat, leaning down to stretch his arms and legs a bit. He felt someone tug his pants up, and his shirt down, causing him to quickly stand up straight with wide eyes. He was met with a sheepish looking Ryan, who had gotten out of the car after him. "What were you doing?" He hissed out between his teeth, glancing around the parking lot to see if anyone was close enough.

"Your pull-up was showing, Mark. I was helping you." Ryan replied, patting his back gently. He probably should have given Mark a warning but he hadn't been sure how to. He didn't want to waste any time, because who knew how long it would take for someone to walk by and take a picture? He waited with Mark as Matt and Jack also got out of the car. Then, soon after that, the four were making their way towards the entrance.

Mark grinned as he and Jack headed to the ticket both first, still so full of excitement. This was the first time that he and Jack were going to Disney Land together. Sure he had been before, they both had, but they always had so much fun together. He paid for the four tickets, despite the protests he got from the others, before handing them out and heading to the entrance.

One by one, the four of them entered the park. Mark glanced Jack's way, the two of them almost having the same idea. As soon as they were in, the first ride they wanted to ride was Space Mountain. It was probably one of the busiest rides, which was why they wanted to go on that first.

By the time the four got there, there was already a small line forming. The time passed for them rather quickly, and soon the four of them were making their way onto the ride. No matter how many times they went on it, it never seemed to get boring or repetitive. Even if nothing changed about the ride. They went on the ride side by side, Matt, Jack, Mark and Ryan.

Jack was just able to reach Mark's hand on the ride, which he was thankful for. He always got nervous on dark, scary rides. He clutched onto Mark's hand as the lights dimmed, causing him to slip his eyes shut. The ride took off, and soon he was letting out screams. But they weren't screams of terror. They were screams of delight. His eyes reopened so he could look around, the sight making him almost wide eyed.

The Space Mountain ride seemed short, almost as if it was over as soon as it started. The group made their way off, and over to the next ride, followed by another, and then another, and so on. They paused their adventure to head over to the eating area, all of them being hungry by now.

They all got their food, which mainly consisted of hamburgers, before they sat down at one of the tables nearby. Mark was a bit squirmy while Jack seemed to be doing fine. Matt placed the Scooby Doo bag down in the empty chair beside Mark, as if to remind him it was there. Ryan gave the two Youtubers across from him a look before he began to eat.

Mark felt his cheeks heat up, but he stopped his fidgeting and ducked his head. "I...uh, have to go to the bathroom quickly." He commented, though he knew what everyone was thinking. He knew he was pretty much giving himself away by his actions and words. He got up off his seat finally, before he started to head off to the nearest bathroom.

"Take the bag with you." Matt spoke up, giving Mark a pointed look. He watched as Mark came to a stop, munching on one of his fries. "It's okay Mark. You don't have to be ashamed." He added on, wiping his hands off on a napkin before he stood. "Unless you want me to come with you, hm? I don't mind help-" He was about to finish when Mark cut him off, a horrible blush on his face. It was almost as red as when he was telling Jack his story about the accident he had had at Disney Land.

"No!" Mark squeaked out. "I mean...I can handle it." He added, making his way back to the table to pick up the childish bag. "It's fine Matt." He added, hoping it sounded reassuring. He was glad when the teen listened, watching Matt sink back in his seat. He swung the bag onto his shoulder before he started to head to the bathroom again.

Jack hesitated, but he soon got up off of his seat too. "I'll come with you Mark." He mumbled out, catching up with Mark. He felt a bit shy himself, but he hoped that maybe him being there would help Mark feel less...self-conscious. He followed Mark into the bathroom, making sure no one else was in there before he locked the door behind them. "S-So..."

Mark rubbed at the back of his neck, clearing his throat a bit. He had been having so much fun that he hadn't even realized he had had an accident. Until they all stopped for lunch. And now Jack was here and he didn't know how to change his wet pull-up without him knowing. "I just...have to..." He awkwardly trailed off, pointing to his bag and then over to the stall.

Jack nodded his head, looking down at his feet as he fiddled with his hands. "Yeah. No...no problem." He replied, slipping his hands into his pockets. "But before you, you know...is there an extra one in there for me?" He asked, unable to even look at Mark. The silence made him want to shrink back, being even more embarrassed as he shifted from foot to foot. It only made his wet pull-up more cold and uncomfortable.

"You...had an accident?" Mark asked in a soft voice. He saw Jack's embarrassment grew, and he felt so stupid for asking that question. "I'm sorry. That...was stupid. What I meant was..." He hesitated, unsure of where he was going with that. He eventually made his way closer to Jack, taking a pull-up out from the bag as well as a few wipes. "Hey." He whispered, nudging his arm gently. "I had an accident too. It's fine. They happen when people are having fun. Or...when certain people are between headspaces." He added on, handing him the supplies.

Jack gave him a small smile before he headed to his own stall, feeling a little bit better. He locked it behind him before he began to change himself as best as he could in a crammed stall. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. But it also wasn't the roomiest. He made his way out of the stall once he was finished, his wet pull-up hidden behind his back...even though it was only the two of them. He didn't know what to do with it.

Mark had also made his way out of his own stall around the same time Jack had, his own pull-up behind his back. He didn't seem to make eye contact with Jack as he headed to the garbage to toss it out. Then he made his way to the sink, the bag slung over his shoulder. He heard Jack throw out his own pull-up, and he eventually looked over when Jack joined him at the sinks. "Wasn't so bad, eh?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

Jack gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, chewing on his bottom lip gently. It was different not being in headspace, to wear and use pull-ups. Accidents just seemed more humiliating to him this way. "Guess not." He murmured in reply, since the silence lingering between them had started to grow awkward.

Mark dried off his hands, watching as Jack did the same. Then the two headed out of the bathroom together, still feeling shy towards each other. He hesitated, before he stopped walking and took hold of Jack's wrist gently. He turned him so the green haired male was looking at him. "This...isn't how it's always going to be, right? It was one accident, Jack. I know the first time is always...embarrassing, but...I don't want things to get awkward between us." He spoke up, giving Jack his best puppy dog eyes.

Jack couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face when he saw Mark use his puppy dog eyes. That always meant he was serious. He thought over it before he shook his head with a soft chuckle. "No. Sorry. I just...didn't know what to say." He explained, shrugging a shoulder again. "I didn't mean to make it awkward." He added on.

Mark broke out into a grin, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank god." He replied, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're one of my best friends, both for my Little and Big sides, and I don't want to lose you." He pulled back, pressing a light kiss to Jack's cheek. "I won't tell Matt and Ryan about your accident. I'll just say...you came to keep me company. If they ask." He added, with a bright grin on his lips. He kept Jack's wrist in his own still, and began to lead the way back to where Ryan and Matt were.

Jack was thankful for Mark's words, but he knew that the other two adults were going to know that he had had an accident. He let Mark lead him back to the table, where the two of them sat down and began to eat their food before it got too cold.

After lunch, the four of them wandered around a bit. And, of course, Mark led them to the gift shop since he and Jack were allowed to choose one toy each. None of them were done going on rides but they had all agreed to let their food digest a bit before they went on anymore. Ryan and Matt learned that the hard way when Mark ended up throwing up on Matt's shoes.

Mark made his way over to the plushies, looking like a Little kid on Christmas. He always got excited when he saw new plushies. And there were so...many of them. So many different options. He let his fingertips run over the material of a few of them, since the type of material was also a big thing for him. He loved the softer materials, because obviously, they were better to cuddle. And when he was feeling Littler, he tended to even snuggle his plushie to his face.

Jack glanced at Ryan and Matt first, before he too joined in with looking through the stuffed animals with Mark. He had his sights set on the Frozen stuffed toys...until he saw the Star Wars ones. And he instantly knew what he wanted; the BB-8 plushie that he saw. It was absolutely adorable. He picked up the first one he saw, picking it up and bringing it close to his chest.

Ryan smiled softly, rubbing Jack's back. "You chose already, hm? Well it's a good choice bud." He commented, loving the happy smile that was on Jack's own lips. "Now we just have to wait for Ma-" He turned Mark's way again, seeing the blue haired male with his arms full of different types of toys. "Mark, we agreed on only one." He tried to hold back the chuckle that followed, but it was just too adorable to not appreciate.

Mark paused when he heard Ryan's voice, having not realized that the other three were watching him now. He gave a sheepish sort of smile and put all the toys back carefully, mumbling about how it was so unfair as he did so. He finally decided on an adorable Sulley plushie that was soft to the touch. Perfect for snuggling. "Kay. I want this one..."

Matt cooed softly, taking the plushie from him. "Okay. Good choice bud. I'm proud of you for making such a hard decision like that." He praised softly, kissing his temple. "Let's go pay and then we can go on more rides, how's that sound?" He offered, before he put a hand on Mark's back to lead him up to the cashier while Ryan did the same with Jack.

They paid for the two plushies and then they were on their way again to have more fun by going on more rides. Nothing unusual happened until the four of them ran into some fans of theirs. They were a small group of three fans, two teenage girls, which they learned their names were Erica and Monica, and a man of around the same age as the girls, whose name was Joey. It wasn't until Monica went to give Mark a hug that things got a little...awkward.

Monica hugged Mark gently, causing his shirt to ride up a little bit. She then went on to hug Jack, while Mark was giving Joey a hug. She let out a small gasp when she pulled away from Jack, seeing the childish material poking out just from over the top of Mark's pants. "Is...is that a diaper?" She asked curiously, making sure to keep her voice down.

The four Youtubers froze up when they heard those four words, and Mark and Jack instantly went to tug their shirts down a little bit. How were they supposed to get out of this one?

Mark let out a small noise, that sounded more like a squeak, as he turned to look at Monica. It was then that it was obvious, Monica had been looking his way, and not Jack's. Thankfully Jack hadn't been discovered. "A diaper? Uh...n-no." He mumbled out nervously. "It was probably just the top of my boxers. No big deal." He shrugged it off, hoping the three fans wouldn't notice the nervousness in his voice. Plus, there was no way any of them could have gotten a picture of his pull-up or even any proof. So at least he didn't have to worry about that. And no one would believe one fan if she did talk about it elsewhere.

Monica raised an eyebrow, sending a glance to Erica and Joey who seemed to have no idea what she was even talking about. She turned back to Mark, still a bit unsure. But...she shrugged it off anyways. She didn't want to make Mark or Jack upset. "Right. Uh...sorry for being weird." She murmured shyly, letting out a soft chuckle.

The rest of the meeting with the group of fans seemed to go without any more problems, thank god, and the three eventually headed off to leave Matt, Ryan, Mark and Jack alone. And it was obvious at how...upset Mark was over the whole even.

Jack chewed on his bottom lip nervously, looked towards Ryan and Matt as he was unsure of what to do. They had almost been exposed, or rather, Mark had, and now it left himself feeling a bit more paranoid. "Mark...?" He asked in a small voice, turning back to the other male to gently tug on his sleeve. "Are you okay?"

Mark was a bit startled when he felt the tug on his sleeve, but he gave Jack a small smile as he nodded his head. He hoped Jack wouldn't notice how fake his smile was. He didn't want them worrying about how upset he really was. It was supposed to be a good day. "Do you guys wanna hit Splash Mountain?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

The others agreed reluctantly, but they soon got back into their happy moods from earlier that day. They went on a few water rides, which wasn't the best idea because of Jack and Mark's current undergarments. But no one seemed to notice, and then rest of the day seemed to fly by. Soon, they were making their way back to their car.

Jack shared a look with Mark, before he glanced towards the bag. The park had closed while they had been walking to their car, so Jack had no wear to change. But he didn't want to sit in a wet pull-up on the ride back. He stayed silent though, his head ducked, as he headed for the backseat door.

"Do you, uh..." Mark began to speak up, having seen the look that Jack gave him. He looked around the parking lot, thankful that it was prettying empty where they were. "The drive back is gonna be long and...we weren't going to make any stops. Do you want to...?" He offered, not wanting to embarrass Jack too much. But he also didn't want Jack to get a rash. Those were not fun. Mark learned that the hard way.

"Wha? Oh. Uh, I..." Jack stuttered a bit over his words. Had he been that obvious? "No. I don't need...anything. I'm fine." He tried to shrug it off, though he knew his cheeks were burning. He could feel the heat radiating off of them.

"If you're sure." Mark murmured out. "I...do have to change, though. I didn't get the chance do before we left and...I don't want to get uncomfortable. So..." He trailed off, the bag slung over his shoulder again. "I have to change in the backseat." He finally managed to get out. It wasn't the first time he had done it, but it was still nerve racking. He opened the door and climbed inside before Matt and Ryan each held a towel over the windows, trying to cover as much of them as he could. It was a struggle, but he eventually managed to change himself, giving a knock on the window to let them know he was done. "Sorry about that..." He murmured, before he headed to a nearby trashcan to throw out his trash.

Jack hadn't been expecting that. He had never thought that the three of them really did have everything planned out. Just how long had they been doing this for? It absolutely blew his mind how organized they were. "I-It's fine." He stuttered out, still a little caught off guard.

"Should we get going then? It's getting late and-" Matt started off, taking the bag from Mark to put in the trunk of the car. Jack stopped him though, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should..." Jack dropped his voice to a mumble so no one else could hear it. But at this point, everyone knew what he had said. He took the bag from Matt, and headed into the backseat himself as Mark and Ryan covered the windows this time. He took longer than Mark changing himself, managing to smack his arm off the car door a few times followed by a loud curse. He managed to slip on a fresh pull-up after cleaning himself up properly, then he tugged on his jeans as well before he gave a knock on the door. He got out, taking the plastic bag with his wet pull-up over to the garbage as he had seen Mark do.

Once everything was cleaned up, and everyone was ready to go, Matt and Ryan found themselves in the front seat again while Mark and Jack sat in the back. This time, Matt decided to drive them back home, while Ryan kept him company in the passenger seat. The other two were in the back talking excitedly about their day, about their favourite parts of it, and how much fun they had had, while both of them cuddled their new plush toys.

It sure as hell had been one hell of a day.

((Maybe some Little!Grumps next? Not all of them are going to be Littles but...I don't know. I think a few of them (*cough* Danny and Ross *cough*) would be adorable as Littles. Comment below, if you don't mind, to let me know if you want some Little Grumps or not? And also...who you would want to see as the Littles and who you would want to be their Mommies or Daddies. :) I would love for you guys to continue to help me put this story together.))  
((Thank you guys so much. Because of you guys, I got to 3 thousand views. I never would have imagined getting this far on a small idea of mine. And I couldn't be more thankful. You guys are the best :) ))


	10. Moving Out

**As I said, I had been working on chapter ten while I was also working on a few one-shots. And now I'm finally finished. (: **

Mark was sat on his couch, tears in his eyes. He was curled up, with his knees pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, a light blanket over his shoulders. He looked around the partially empty living room, spotting Chica laying on her bed. He gave a slight sort of half smile, but that was about it. It was just him and Chica.

Jack had, obviously, been the first one to leave. He ended up leaving about a week after they went to Disney Land, going back to Ireland after he confessed to feeling homesick. But the shock was when Ryan and Matt talked to him about moving out. And now...there was no more Lego. There was no more Banana. There was no more Matt. And there was no more Ryan. It made him sad but he knew that it wasn't their fault. Ryan and Matt had wanted to be on their own.

He sighed softly. It had only been an hour since they had left, but it was still hard for him to digest. And it was hard for him to be alone after having lived with Ryan and Matt for so many months. Plus the three of them had really gotten used to both sides of their relationship: the friendship side, as well as the Little Mark, Daddy Matt and Uncle Ryan side.

He bit his lip, as he, unfortunately, thought about the day where it all came crashing down.

**Earlier That Week**

Mark had been in his recording room, working on editing a video. His door was opened, which signalled that he was no longer actually recording anything. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, letting out a small hum. He heard a knock on his door, causing him to look up. "Oh. Hey Matt. What's up?" He asked, a greeting grin on his lip before he turned back to his computer to save his video progress. Then he turned his attention back to the teen, leaning back in his chair as he waited for Matt's reply.

"Ryan and I actually have to talk to you about something." Matt replied, seeming hesitant in the doorway still. He was nervous, and he hated that it was obvious in his voice. "Whenever you have a moment..." He added. He didn't want to upset Mark but he and Ryan had been talking about this for a while now. The last thing they had to do was to talk to Mark before they could begin packing their stuff and looking for an apartment.

Mark could hear the serious tone in Matt's voice, causing his smile to fall. He knew that that meant it was a serious matter. "O-Oh. Yeah, of course." He replied, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. "I have some time now if you two are ready?" He asked, getting up from his chair to head to the doorway.

Matt seemed to hesitate, but he eventually gave a nod. "Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Ryan and I were just taking it easy anyways." He replied with a shrug of his shoulder. He led the way downstairs and to the living room where Ryan was. "It's just a small talk anyways. It shouldn't take no longer than...a few minutes." He informed the, now, red haired male.

Mark nodded his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. He already had such a bad feeling about this. He didn't like the feel of it. He felt like he was almost...in trouble. Though he couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong. He paused in the doorway, seeing the two sitting on the couch.

Ryan waved Mark in, wanting to also get this whole talk over with. He waited until Mark was sat on the couch across from them, before he ran a hand through his short hair. He wasn't nervous very often but when he was, it was usually serious. He let out a small breath, glancing at Matt before he looked back at Mark. "So, as Matt said, we need to talk to you about something." He mumbled out, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Matt and I had been talking, and it's nothing against you, but..." He trailed off, sharing another look with Matt.

Matt bit down on his bottom lip, letting a slight silence linger for a few seconds. Of course Ryan would leave the hard part to him. "We have been...talking about moving out and into our own apartment, Mark." He replied, a half sort of smile. "it's not that we don't like living with you. It's just..." He trailed off, unsure of how to even finish that. Plus he also wanted to give Mark time to let the words sink in.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, looking towards Ryan, and then over at Matt. He let out a small laugh, thinking that maybe they were joking somehow? His laughter died off when realized that Ryan and Matt weren't laughing. They were being serious. They were really panning on moving out. His smile fell completely as the thought sunk in for him, and he almost didn't believe it. "W-what? But...you're serious? The two of you are moving out?" He asked. He felt confused and almost betrayed in a way.

"We were talking about it, yes. The only thing we had to do was talk to you about it. And also pack our stuff and look for an apartment." Ryan replied, trying to keep his voice soft and caring. Mark looked heartbroken and it was breaking his own heart. He got up, as did Matt, the two of them having the same idea. He sat on one sit of Mark while Matt sat on the other, both of them wondering how to make this situation sting less. "We know it's kind of out of the blue, and we're sorry."

Mark sniffled softly, trying not to let the hurt he was feeling show on his face. It was kind of obvious though. He wasn't the best liar. "I didn't realize that...that you guys have been wanting to move out for that long." He mumbled out, looking down at his hands and instead of the two people on either side of him. He hesitated for a second, seeming like he wanted to say something. Then he shook his head and fell silence. It lingered for a few seconds, before Mark spoke up again. "Is...is it because of my Little side? Do you guys not like Little Mark?" He asked, looking up at Ryan and the over at Matt with the same heartbroken look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"What? Mark...no sweetheart." Matt whispered, letting an arm slide around his shoulders. He pressed a light kiss to his temple. "That's not it at all." He replied softly, rubbing his shoulders softly. "This isn't about your Little side, bud. You know we love your Little side." He replied in a soft tone. "This isn't anything to do against you, as we said, or your Little side." He explained again softly, before he glanced at Ryan over Mark's head. The two of them were wondering how to explain this without hurting Mark's feelings. He hated it when Mark cried. It made him feel worse.

Ryan moved to rub at Mark's back gently, shaking his head a little bit. "We've never had a problem with your Little side. You know that Mark. It's just that...we wanted to kind of move on and start our own thing. You know what I'm trying to say?" He asked, though he was bracing himself for what was to come. Whether it be tears or not. "It's nothing against you." He repeated again.

Mark ducked his head. He understood where they were coming from, sure. Matt and Ryan wanted their own place, which kind of gave them their own space to do their own thing. But he had thought that the two of them could do their own thing while still living with him. He sighed softly, looking down at the ground as the two of them comforted him. It was helping, but he was still upset. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay there and be comforted by them, or if he wanted to get up and head to his room for some privacy. "I-I...I get it. I do." He mumbled out, pulling at a loose thread on his shirt. "I'm glad you guys told me." He added, trying to keep the hurt tone out of his voice. He shouldn't have been hurt. At least they were being honest with him.

Matt gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, a bittersweet sort of smile on his lips. At least he wasn't throwing a temper tantrum. "We're still going to live in Los Angeles, so we can still come and visit you. And we can still come and take care of Little Mark. Promise." He added, holding up his pinky to know he was serious. He watched as Mark used his own pinky, hooking them together.

The rest of their talk seemed to go over pretty well, though Mark seemed to hesitate when Ryan and Matt told him they planned on moving out by the end of the week. Six days. Six days was all Mark had to let all of this really sink in. That was also only six days for Matt and Ryan to get everything packed and ready to go. It was a scary thought.

After that, their conversation came to an end and the three of them soon headed off to do their own things. Mark headed back to his recording room to continue his editing, while Matt and Ryan headed to start packing all of their stuff.

It was a few days after Matt and Ryan had had that conversation with Mark, when they decided to talk to Mark yet again. This time it was about the fact that the two of them had already found an apartment, and the two were excited. They were really going to be moving out.

**Back To The Present**

Mark let out a small sigh, getting up off the couch to head to the kitchen. He had to stop dwelling on the fact that they were really gone. It wasn't like it was forever, anyways. Since there was no one around, he decided to use one of his sippy cups, sniffling softly. He filled it up with some juice, screwing the lid back on. Then he took out some lunch meat and some bread to make himself a sandwich.

Once he was finished preparing his lunch, he headed back into the living room and placed his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. He wandered through Twitter and Tumblr as he ate, taking the occasional drink from his sippy cup. He looked around, feeling weird about the silence around him. It was never usually this quiet. Not when there were three people, two dogs and a cat.

He shook his head at the thought, mentally scolding himself as he turned back to his laptop. He then brought up his Skype, grinning a bit when he saw that Wade was on. He hadn't talked to his long time friend in a while, besides a few texts here and there. He debated on video chatting with him, before he finally gave in and sent him a video chat request.

It was only a few seconds later when Wade's face popped up on the screen, and he gave a slight wave. "Hey Mark. What's happening?" He asked. He was sitting at his desk, wearing his glasses. It was an odd sight since Wade didn't wear them very often. "How are things?"

Mark let out a small sigh, moving to lie down on his stomach on the couch. He moved his laptop to the end of the couch where his head was, using his elbows on the cushion in front of it to rest his head on his hands. "Hey Wadey." He greeted with a small smile on his lips, though it was slightly forced due to his current situation. "I mean, I can't complain but at the same time it could be better." He replied. "How have you been? How are you and Molly?" He asked, hoping Wade wouldn't comment on his obvious sadness. He knew it was going to take a while for him to get used to living alone. Sure he had lived on his own before he moved into the same house with them, but he had gotten so used to being able to be Little so much since he had Matt and Ryan there to take care of him. It was going to be hard to slip by himself. He didn't like to slip when he was alone anyways, because he could never take care of himself properly. It didn't help that he had such a young headspace.

Wade could see that something obviously had Mark down in the dumps, and just as he was about to ask why, when Mark was quick to change the attention to him. "I'm doing good. Molly and I are really good. You know. The usual." He replied, nodding his head a bit. "She's at work right now, so it's just me and the cats." He added on. He let the silence linger for a few seconds, before he decided to speak up again. "Is everything okay...?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mark tensed up at the question, biting on his bottom lip gently. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." He replied, ducking his head a bit to look down at his keyboard. When he looked back up, Wade was giving him a disapproving look that made his face heat up and caused him to fidget on the couch. It also worked really well on his Little side whenever Uncle Wade watched over him. "Not believable, is it?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Wade shook his head, unable to hide his laugh at Mark's adorable, sheepish smile. "No. You're a horrible liar, you know that." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against his chair more. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But you know better than to lie." He scolded gently. He knew Mark wasn't Little, but he knew the other Youtuber didn't mind. Plus, Wade enjoyed cooing, scolding, and babying Mark.

Mark let out a small sigh, moving to sit up on the couch again. He tilted the screen up so that they could still see each other, before he looked down at his lap anyways. He tugged on his sleeve gently, tugging on a loose thread. "No. I...I can talk to you about it. It's no big deal. I'm just...upset." He replied. He looked back up at Wade, a cute pout on his lips.

Wade sat up straight on his chair, a frown on his own lips now. "Upset? What's going on, Little man?" He asked, slipping in his favourite name for the Little. He wondered if Mark was starting to slip. It would explain his behaviour. "What happened?"

Mark smiled softly at the nickname Wade used, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. He let out a sigh, wondering how to say this without sounding too selfish or too...babyish. "So, Matt and Ryan just moved out." He replied, deciding to just be blunt with it. "They told me about a week ago that they wanted to move out and then they just...moved out a couple hours ago and it just...it..." He shook his head, trailing off with his words.

Wade raised his eyebrows at the words, having been caught off guard. "Oh. Oh wow." He mumbled out, unsure of how to react. It was rather sudden, at least for him, since the last time he had talked through Skype with Mark was about two or three weeks ago. And the other male hadn't brought it up through their texts. "So they gave you a week?" He asked with a frown still on his lips. "Are you upset about them only giving you a week or that they...moved out altogether?"

"Are you my psychiatrist now?" Mark asked, though a soft laugh slipped out. "I don't really know. All I know is that...it sucks that they're gone." He murmured. "I got so...so used to them being here. I got so used to being able to be Little almost whenever I wanted. And now...that's just gone." He tried to explain as best as he could. There was no anger in his words. Just sadness.

"Ah. I get it now." Wade hummed out, a slight frown on his lips. "It's the fact that, because they're gone, you can't be as Little as often? That's it, isn't it?" He asked. It did make sense. It was the first time that Mark could actually...feel open and safe in his own home. Mark felt safe around Ryan and Matt. And now the other Youtuber would have to go back to living alone.

"That's not the only reason." Mark muttered out in disagreement. "I miss having the company. I miss the noisiness. I miss...their presence." He mumbled out, looking down at the ground again. He let out a soft sigh, shaking his head slightly.

The two of them talked a bit more until Molly came home and Wade had to go. They said a quick goodbye, and Mark was met with a lingering silence again. He let out a sigh as he wondered what to do next. It was like he was almost...lost. He felt lost.

He got up off the couch again, heading to the kitchen to take his dirty sippy cup and dirty plate to the sink. He started to clean them up when he heard his Skype go off, causing him to frown. Who would be video messaging him now? He dried his hands off on a towel, before he made his way back into the living room. Bob's Skype icon was the first thing he noticed when he made his way closer to his laptop. Wade must have talked to Bob.

He sat back down on the couch cross legged, pulling his laptop into his lap. He hit the accept button, a small smile on his lips. "Hey Bob." He greeted, giving a slight nod. "What a...coincidence talking to you right after I got done talking to Wade a few minutes ago." He teased, knowing the real reason as to why Bob was calling. "What's up?"

"Well hello to you too." Bob replied, waving him off. Maybe he should have waited a little longer after his talk with Wade before calling Mark. "Wade said you weren't doing the best so, you know, I wanted to talk to you too. Maybe help you through this rough patch." He added on before he offered Mark a grin.

"Maybe I'd be able to help too." Another voice, which happened to be a female voice, was heard off camera. And soon enough, Mandy was pulling up a chair beside Bob. "We both care about you and we want to know what we can do to help." She added on, glancing up at Bob before she looked back at the computer screen. "Wade told us what happened. So don't act like nothing's wrong." She added on in her motherly like tone.

Mark rolled his eyes, letting out a slight grumble. "Okay. So I'm a little bitter about them leaving but I can't do much about it. It isn't _my_ decision. I couldn't stop them." He replied. "It's fine though. They were gonna move out eventually." He saw the look Molly gave Bob, causing him to fall silent though he did want to add more.

"We have an idea. To...get you out of the house." Mandy spoke up again, her voice still soft and gentle. "We were thinking about doing a charity live stream, for Musaid, and we were thinking that maybe...you'd wanna help out." She added on, a small smile still on her lips. "And if you do decide to come here, well..." She trailed off, not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

Mark's face seemed to light up at the mention of a charity live stream. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to go. "Really? You...you want me to help you guys?" He asked, a bright grin on his lips still. He didn't want to be a bother but by the nods he got from the two of them, he figured they really did want him there. "Th-that'd be awesome! I'd love that." He replied, looking between the two of them. "When do you want me to leave? How long do you want me to stay for? When's the live stream?" He asked, the questions rushing out of him due to his excitement.

"Slow down there bud. One question at a time." Bob chuckled. "We figured we could have the live stream this weekend. Saturday specifically. So...you can leave on Friday." He explained. "You can stay for as long as you want." He added on. "Is that okay?" He asked. "If there's anything we need to change, we haven't made the live stream official yet so we can probably change some stuff around."

Mark shook his head. "No. No, that works for me. It gives me a few days to prepare a few extra videos. Then I can buy my plane ticket and head out there." His smile faltered a bit as he glanced over at Chica laying on the floor. "Though...I'll have to put her in a kennel." He added. "It'll be worth it. For charity." He gave a nod of his head, as if to finalize it before he looked back at the other two.

"You should bring some of your Little stuff too." Bob added, pausing to see Mark's reaction. He and Mandy had only taken care of Little Mark a few times, but they both enjoyed it. It was nice to see Mark being able to let go fully. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way Mark's cheeks turned a light red colour.

"O-Oh. Uh...I could do that." Mark mumbled out, rubbing at the back of his neck. His eyes had casted downwards again, but this time towards his lap. He always got so embarrassed and flustered when they, or anybody really, talked about his Little side. He didn't seem opposed to it though. "S-So...this Friday?"

The rest of the week went by in a blink of an eye for Mark, and soon he was on his way to the airport. He had two bags packed, one for his Little side and one for his Big side. He had already pre-recorded his videos; He had already taken Chica to the kennel. He was full of excitement and he was ready to go.

He made his way onto the plane, sending Bob a quick message to let him now he was on his way. Then he slipped his phone into his pocket before he got comfortable on his plane seat. He looked out the window, deep in thought about the weekend. At least his former roommates weren't on his mind at the moment.

Mark let his head rest against the window, his eyelids drooping rather quickly despite him going to be early the night before. He knew he probably shouldn't be napping, but he gave in anyways, and let his eyes slip shut all that way. His mind grew quieter, as if there was no one else around him. He let out a soft yawn, a small smile on his lips.

Not too long after that, he was fast asleep, all curled up in his seat as the plane finally took off.

**Sorry guys. No Little Mark in this chapter. But I wanted to write a chapter on Ryan and Matt moving out. This was just a filler chapter really. But...the next chapter will definitely have Little Mark in it :) **

**Spoiler Alert: I was going to include Mark being at Bob's in this chapter, but I figured I could split it into two parts. I'll also probably talk about how he was there two more days then he was supposed to be. :p So now you know what the next chapter is based on.**


	11. Visiting Uncle Bob and Aunt Mandy

**Here it is. Chapter Eleven. I don't really have...anything else to say.**  
**I hope...you enjoying reading this. Uh...bye (: **

Mark was woken up by the sound of the plane landing, his eyes fluttering open. His first instinct was to make sure he hadn't had an accident. But...he hadn't really dreamt all that much while he slept, meaning there were no nightmares. He rubbed at his eyes a little bit as he glanced out the window, grinning brightly as he saw the airport. He couldn't wait to get off so he could actually stretch his legs.

He waited until the passenger beside him finally got up, before he was able to get up as well. He made his way into the aisle area of the plane, grabbing his carryon bag from the storage above, before he finally made his way off of the plane and into the airport. Then he made his way over to collect his luggage, tossing one shoulder strap over his shoulder while he carried the other one. Just as he turned around, he was nearly attacked with a hug by a familiar form. He let out a laugh, but moved to hug him back. "Hi Bob. I'm glad to see you too." He greeted.

Bob was able to pick him up in a hug, even with Mark still holding his luggage, as he let out a coo. "Hi bud." He greeted, hugging him for a few more seconds before he set him back down on his feet. "How was your flight?" He asked, carefully taking one of Mark's bags for him as they began to head for the door.

Mark glanced around, realizing that Mandy wasn't with them. He shrugged a bit as he followed Bob outside to the car. "It wasn't too bad. I slept through most of it anyways." He replied, waiting for Bob to open the trunk before he tossed his luggage in there. Then he made his way to the passenger seat, buckling himself in. "How are you thought?" He asked, glancing over at Bob.

Bob started the car, and began to head back to his apartment. "I'm doing fine. Nothing new really." He replied, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I've just been working on my YouTube channel now that I can finally do so." He chuckled. Though there were the two classes that he had to take still. But those wouldn't be too bad.

Mark nodded his head, the two of them making small talk again until they arrived at Bob's apartment. The two of them got out, and grabbed Mark's luggage again before making their way towards the apartment doors. Once they were inside, they headed to the elevator to make their way up to Bob's floor. Finally, they made their way into Bob's apartment, where Mark decided to collapse on the couch closest to the door.

Mandy let out a small laugh as she made her way into the living room to greet the two of them. "Well hello to you too, Mr. Markimoo." She cooed, tapping the red haired male's shoe. "Don't you think you should have taken these off before you laid down, bud?" She asked, using her stern, motherly voice that always worked on Little Mark.

Mark looked up at Mandy from his spot on the couch, bringing his hands up to cover the lower half of his face. He always got so shy around Mandy and Molly, though they were great with both his Little and Big sides. "Sorry." He mumbled out, moving to sit up. He was stopped by Bob though, who carefully took off his shoes for him. "Thank you." He mumbled out softly.

Bob tossed his shoes by the door, where his own and Mandy's were, before he moved to ruffle up Mark's hair. "No need to thank me. We're all a bit forgetful, hm?" He replied, before he followed Mandy into the kitchen. "We're going to start on some lunch. You can watch some TV if you want." He added.

Mark gave a nod of his head, staying spread out on the couch. He lifted his head to glance around for the remote, eventually finding it on one of the side tables. He picked it up and turned it on, beginning to flip through the channels. He chewed on the end of his sleeve, one of his bad habits, as he tried to decide on what to watch. He finally stopped on Sponge Bob, no surprise there.

Bob glanced out into the living room from the kitchen, a small smile on his lips. "I'm pretty sure he's slipping." He commented. He then turned to Mandy, as the two of them worked on making some grilled cheese sandwiches. It was an easy lunch, but they had planned on ordering a pizza for dinner since the two of them didn't feel like cooking.

Mandy gave a nod of her head, flipping the sandwich that was in the pan. "That's good. I never mind taking care of Little Mark." She commented, moving to get three plates out of the cupboard. One was an Elmo one, while the two other ones were normal white plates. She set them out on the counter, before she grabbed three cups as well. One cup, of course, was a plastic Elmo cup while the other two were just plain blue cups. She filled it with juice, before she went back to the stove. She slipped the finished grilled cheese sandwich onto the Elmo plate, cutting it into fours before she took it out to Mark while Bob started on the others.

Mark looked up when Mandy entered the room, sitting up on the couch. "Thanks Mandy." He murmured out softly, accepting the plate from her happily. His cheeks heated up when he saw the plastic cup in her other hand though, almost hesitant to take it. "Uh..."

Mandy let out a soft chuckle, putting the cup on the end table. "It's fine Mark. I don't mind if you slip." She reassured him, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Call us if you need anything." She added before she headed back into the kitchen with her husband.

Mark gave a small nod. He was still a bit hesitant, though he knew he really didn't have to be. And he felt bad for not wanting to slip yet. He began to eat his sandwich though, chewing it slowly and thoroughly. He could feel him starting to give into his Little side the more he thought about it, his face and hands getting a bit messier as he ate. Though grilled cheese sandwiches weren't all that messy.

Once he was finished, he took his dirty plate and his empty cup into the kitchen, making his way over to the sink. He put the two into the sink, before he turned to look at Mandy and Bob who were both eating their own lunches at the kitchen table as to give Mark a little bit of space. "Uh...thanks for lunch. It...it was good." He mumbled out, fiddling with his fingers in a shy way.

Bob glanced at Mandy, then back to Mark. "It's no problem. You know we love to spoil you." He cooed, taking his own dirty plate to the sink. He turned on the water, washing his own hands before he brought Mark's hands over to help him wash them. "Since we aren't doing the live stream tonight, how about we get you changed into something more comfortable, hm? Maybe some jammies." He cooed, moving away to dry off his own hands off and then Mark's hands off for him.

Mark nodded his head, tempted to slip his thumb into his mouth. Instead, he began to chew on his sleeve again as he was lead out of the kitchen by Bob and to the living room. He wathed as Bob grabbed his bag, before he took Mark's free hand and the two headed to the bedroom.

Bob led him to the bed, letting his sit on the edge of it. He ruffling up Mark's hair again, before he placed the bag on the bed beside Mark and began to look through it. He pulled out some light pyjamas, since it was pretty hot out still, with a childish design of cars all over it. "Do you want help changing?" He offered, laying the pyjamas, as well as a pull-up, beside Mark on the bed. He carefully tugged the sleeve out of Mark's mouth, giving him a look. "None of that sweetheart. That's what binkies are for."

Mark let his sleeve be tugged out of his mouth before he gave a slight shake of his head. "I can do it." He mumbled out shyly. He waited for Bob to give him some privacy before he clumsily changed himself. He did pretty well, besides the fact that his shirt was on backwards. Everything else he had been able to put on properly, even grabbing one of his binkies afterwards to slip between his lips. He sat back down on the bed, hearing the soft creaking of the springs come from it. "Done." He murmured from behind the plastic.

Mandy was the one who came in instead of Bob, giving him a small smile. She chuckled softly when she saw his shirt. "You did such a good job hun!" She praised. "But your shirt must have gotten all twisted. It's backwards." She explained, tickling his sides which caused Mark to squeal cutely. "Arms up."

Mark did as he was told, bringing his hands up. He let her take his shirt off, before she switched it around and slipped it back on. It was non-sexual of course. It always was when Mandy was taking care of him. It was just the simple act of one taking care of another. He watched Mandy grab his Tiny Box Tim out of his bag too, causing him to stretch his arms out for his plushy. He snuggled it closepacifier bobbing cutely between his lips.

"Uncle Bob made a special surprise in the living room for a certain Little boy. Do you want to see it?" Mandy asked in a soothing voice, waiting to get a nod. She then took Mark's free hand in one of her own to help Mark off the bed, leading him towards the door. She glanced at the time as the passed the clock in the hallway area, seeing that it was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

Mark followed her out into the living room, letting out a gasp when he saw the pillow fort that was now covering most of the living room. Some new colouring books were underneath, as well as some crayons to use. "Woah!" He grinned, letting go of Mandy's hand to check it out. "Thanks Uncle Bob 'n' Aunt Mandy!" He moved to hug each of them, before he crawled underneath of it. He opened up one of the colouring books up, seeing the Mario theme. He looked up at the 'adults' who were watching him with raised eyebrows. "Is...is this for me?"

"Both of them are, yeah." Bob replied with a small smile on his lips still, picking up the remote off the side table. He turned the television on, which showed _Inside Out_ playing now. Mandy had a book to read, while Bob figured he'd work on some editing. Unless Mark wanted to play. Then he didn't mind pausing his work. He watched Mark start to colour before he headed into the kitchen, filling up a sippy cup of water. He made his way back into the living room, slouching down a little to be able to meet Mark's eyes. "Here's some water if you get thirsty bud. Aunt Mandy is in the living room if you need anything, okay?" He explained.

Mark gave a nod of his head, accepting the cup and taking his binky out to take a small sip of it rather quickly. "'Kay. Thank you." He mumbled out, slipping his binky back between his lips before he went back to focusing on his colouring book. He had never seen a Mario themed colouring book before so he had to admit he was excited.

The rest of the afternoon was spent pretty much like that, with Mark colouring or watching television while Mandy and Bob took it easy too. Eventually, the two adults decided on ordering pizza around seven o'clock, deciding on a plain pepperoni pizza since Little Mark was a rather picky person.

So, the three of them ate pizza together in the pillow fort as Mark had insisted, while watching another Pixar movie. He chose _Up_ this time, the silence nice and comforting for them all. Time ticked on until it was finally eight o'clock.

Not much followed after that, as it was soon Mark's bedtime. Nine o'clock. For once, the Little didn't seem too bothered going to bed. He felt tired after the long day – which was mainly just the flying part. After his teeth were brush, and a bedtime story was read to him, he was fast asleep. Mandy and Bob had blown up an air mattress from him, just able to make it fit in the pillow fort. Of course he was going to sleep there.

The married couple headed to bed around eleven o'clock themselves, wanting to be up early the next morning since they had to prepare for the live stream. That, and Mark would probably be up pretty early too.

A nice silence filled the house after midnight, as everyone rested up for the next day to come.

Saturday morning was hectic. Mark was still in Little headspace when he first woke up, feeling groggy but well rested. He carefully crawled out of bed to check and see if Mandy and Bob were awake. They weren't. So...of course he took it upon himself to wake them up. He carefully crawled on the space at the end of the bed, nudging Bob's leg. "Uncle Bob? Wakey Wakey time." He mumbled out, trying not to be too loud. But failing horribly.

Both Bob and Mandy stirred at that, one letting out a chuckle while the other groaned. Bob slowly opened his eyes, slipping his glasses on. "Mornin' bud." He greeted sleepily. He glanced at the time, noticing it was eight o'clock- which actually wasn't too bad at all. He made his way to get off the bed, still a bit sleepy. "Let's leave Aunt Mandy alone to get some more sleep, yeah? We can get to the good cereal first." He joked, offering a hand to Mark.

Mark giggled and nodded his head, accepting the offered hand. He crawled off the bed carefully, and followed after Bob into the kitchen. His pacifier was back between his lips, Tiny Box Tim dangling from his other hand. He was seated on his usual chair, while he watched Bob get out two bowls, two spoons, the milk and some cereal. Fruit Loops, nothing too fancy.

Bob poured them each a bowl, before he sat down beside Mark. The two of them made small talk, with him trying to get Mark back into his Big headspace so they could start to plan out the live stream a bit more. They didn't start for a long time still, but he just wanted to get everything ready. He smiled when it seemed to work, and Mark was fully back to being Big.

"Uh...thanks. For last night." Mark commented softly, before he took another bite of his cereal. He had had fun, enjoying himself and really letting go. It was nice. He swallowed his bite before he continued on to say more. "It means a lot that you and Mandy are still willing to look after my Little side. It's sweet."

Bob waved him off, letting out a teasing scoff. "No need to get all mushy. We told you we like taking care of you. It's the perfect practice for our future little ones." He reminded him, glancing up at Mark to send him a playful wink. He turned his attention to Mandy who was making her way out now. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

Mandy let out a small noise and started on some coffee, causing both Mark and Bob to glance at each other with a shared chuckle.

After breakfast was finished, and the three had changed, Mark deciding to keep a pull-up on purely because he wanted the comfort, they got started on planning out the live stream. They put together what games and challenges they were planning on doing during the live stream, and what would happen if they got to a certain amount of their goal raised at a certain time. They organized everything, and soon...they were ready.

Time had basically flown by for the three of them while they were planning and soon it was time for them to actually do the live stream. Mark, Bob, Mandy and Eric had all gotten everything set up, officially, and all that was left to do was to start it up.

Bob watched the red haired male from over his shoulder, not wanting to crowd him too much but wanting to make sure he was doing it properly. And he wanted to know when they were actually live. He watched certain button go off, signalling that they were officially live. "And we're liiiive." He spoke up, a grin on his lips as he continued to watch the other man still.

"We're liiive." Mark agreed, dragging out the i as Bob had done. He was still focused on the computer, wanting to make sure everything was working properly and that nothing would shut off on them or stop working out of the blue.

Things seemed to go pretty well after that, and the live stream took off. The four of them seemed content, with the games that they had decided on. And they fans were pretty happy too. Mark even ended up dabbing, teaching Bob to twerk, and doing friend yoga with Bob. But then again, any live stream that Mark was in usually ended in chaos.

They ended up hitting their goal of $60 000 near the start of the twelfth and final hour, and the four of them could not have been happier. But...they were also tired considering it was around ten at night and they had started at ten in the morning. But they continued on with the twelfth hour, taking it slow and calming things down with some Drawful. Though, after that, it did involve both Mark and Bob getting waxed a little bit.

Eventually, they said their thank yous and their goodbyes, and the live stream was stopped. Their final amount came to $66, 347, and they couldn't be happier. Eric headed home after the four of them had cleaned up. Mark meanwhile decided to have a shower afterwards. Mandy and Bob finished up some final touches on the live stream. Then, soon afterwards, the three of them headed off to bed.

The day after the live stream, Sunday, was spent with Mandy, Bob, and Eric showing Mark around DC. The four of them had quite a bit of fun. Mark's favourite had to be the zoo, of course, and it was hard for him not to give into his Little side. But he kept it together, and the day practically flew by, yet again. It was another long day, and soon the three said goodbye to Eric before they headed back to Bob's apartment.

It was only eight o'clock at night by the time they were all changed into their pyjamas, and they had settled in to watch a movie on the couch. _Toy Story_ was what they had all decided on. Bob and Mandy sat sit by side, while Mark laid down on what was left of the couch, his head resting in Mandy's lap. He hadn't fully slipped into his headspace, but he enjoyed the comfort that he got from the two of them.

Bob and Mandy, meanwhile, made small talk though. They made sure to keep it low, not wanting to disrupt Mark as he watched the movie. Not that the YouTuber was paying attention to them anyways, as Mandy ran her hand through Mark's fading hair gently.

Mark ended up being the first one asleep, the movie still playing on the television. Bob got up first, a few minutes after had Mark fell asleep, and turned the television off. Then Mandy got up carefully, slipping Mark's head off her lap and laying it on the couch. Then she slipped a blanket over him, and also tucked Tiny Box Tim under Mark's arm gently.

Then the couple headed to their bed again, Bob slipping into their bed first followed soon after Mandy. The two cuddled up close, nearly falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Both of them were feeling the exhaustion from the day.

Bob and Mark were up early the next morning, Monday morning, at around 6 o'clock, so that Bob could drop Mark off at the airport. Mark had said a small goodbye to Mandy the night before, and Bob and Mark exchanged their own small goodbye once the taller male dropped him off.

Mark let out a small sigh as he dragged his luggage towards a set of seats, sitting down on one of them. He pulled up his luggage to set it on the seat next to him, leaving his other bag on the floor by his feet. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the hard, plastic seats, glancing again at the time. It was nearly seven forty five, and his flight was scheduled to take off at eight.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

His patience's grew thin and soon...he was getting fidgety. He really did hate having to wait. He glanced at the time again, frowning when he saw that it was eight thirty. He got up, dragging his luggage along with him to figure out what was going on. Only to discover...his flight was canceled. He let out a groan, before he pulled out his phone to send Bob a text.

And then, he had to wait more for Bob to arrive. He waited outside the airport on a bench, his luggage by his side yet again. At least this time his wait wasn't quite as long. It was only a ten minute wait before Bob arrived again. He got up off the bench again to make his way over to the car, luggage in hand. He carefully dumped it in the backseat before he got into the passenger side seat. "Sorry about the bother, Bob." He apologized quietly, glancing at him sheepishly.

Bob waved him off, as he usually did, letting out a small chuckle. "It's not your fault. You can't help it if your flight got canceled." He replied. "Besides, I can show you some No Man's Sky today." He replied, patting his shoulder before he started to drive them back to the apartment again.

It was a mostly silent ride, as the two were still rather tired. So it was no surprise when the two of them went back to sleep when they arrived again at Bob's apartment. Mark fell asleep on the couch again, while Bob went back to bed with Mandy.

Mark was the first one awake, as usual, at around ten o'clock. Instead of getting up and bothering the others though, he stayed on the couch and decided to watch some television with the volume down low. He felt bad for staying longer than intended but the way he looked at it, Bob was right. He couldn't have been able to know that his flight was going to be canceled.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Mandy enter the room, causing him to give her a small smile. "Morning." He greeted quietly, sitting up on the couch for her to join him. "Uh...I'm guessing you're confused since Bob probably wasn't able to tell you." He commented softly, fiddling with the remote a little bit. "My flight got canceled so I'm staying an extra day, I guess..." He explained with a small smile.

Mandy let out a small hum, nodding her head as she sat down beside him on the couch. "Oh, that's okay sweetheart. You know what they say; the more the merrier." She replied, patting his knee comfortingly. She really didn't seem too bothered by him still being there either, as she leaned back into the couch with a small yawn.

Mark felt a bit better, giving a nod as he turned back to the television again. They settled into a nice silence, watching whatever happened to be on at the moment. It was only interrupted again when Bob entered the room now, and the two greeted him with a small wave.

By this time, it was almost eleven o'clock in the afternoon, and they all knew it was going to be a lazy day. They had a small lunch, before Bob set up his computer to show Mark what No Man's Sky was like. It was Bob's first time playing it too, so they were both pretty excited.

The two sat side by side at Bob's computer desk, as they watched the game boot up. Mark was still feeling Big, so it was easy for him to be amazed by the pure beauty of the game. Everyone knew by now that he had such a love for space. It was just...so cool to him. And he loved it. He had a blanket draped over his shoulders, snuggling into it as he watched Bob play on the computer.

This continued on for a while, as the two of them chatted about the game. Well, Mark was being a backseat gamer while Bob pretty much ignored him and went off to do his own thing. This went on for nearly two hours until Mark decided to get up, stretching a bit. He collapsed back on the couch, his head resting back on Mandy's lap who had spent the two hours on the couch herself.

Mandy let her hand run through Mark's hair, the two of them staying silent as she continued to watch her soap opera show. Mark seemed content, so she figured he must not have minded watching it with her either. She adjusted the blanket that was once around Mark's shoulders to let it cover his body fully so he was more comfortable.

Mark gave her a small smile, nuzzling against her thigh in a no-sexual way. It had been hard not to slip, with the two of them treating him almost like he was in his headspace. But he didn't want to slip so that he could be grown up with Bob and Mandy. He didn't want to slip because he didn't want to burden them again, though they told him repeatedly they didn't mind. He didn't want to slip in case he could get a flight later in the day and he had to leave unexpectedly.

But, of course, that never happened.

So, Mark was left sleeping on the couch. He was curled up, hugging his Tiny Box Tim plushy as he slept happily. He was just glad that Bob and Mandy didn't kick him out. But he knew they wouldn't. They were too nice. Plus, he wasn't fond of staying at hotels by himself.

The next morning, it was the same routine again. Bob and Mark were up extra early so that Mark could catch his flight. They had all done the same thing: Mark said a small goodbye to Mandy the night before, Mark packed all his bags, the two men went to bed early.

Mark was ready when the next morning came, rubbing at his eyes before he carefully rolled off the couch. He had a quick shower and got his stuff together, letting out a small hum as he headed to the car with Bob close behind him. He tossed his luggage in the backseat and Bob began to drive them back to the familiar airport where they said a small goodbye of their own.

They gave a small hug before Mark got out of the car again and headed inside. He sat down on the same seat he had the day before, his luggage close by him as he waited for his flight to be called. This time, he fiddled around with his phone to try and pass the time. And it did work...for a little bit. Eventually he looked up, slipping his phone into his pocket.

Just as he stood to see what was going on, an announcement was made that his flight had been cancelled. For the second time. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a low growl of displeasure. "You have got to be kidding me." He huffed out, pulling his phone back out. Now, he knew Bob and Mandy were going to be annoyed. And he felt back but he really couldn't help it. He dialed Bob's number, waiting for the other male to answer. "Uh...hey Bob?"

Within a few minutes, Bob was back on his way to the airport, letting out soft yawns. He wasn't mad at Mark, he didn't think he ever could be, but especially not for something that the red haired male couldn't help. "Stupid Delta." He mumbled just as Mark sat down in the passenger seat, feeling a bit better when it earned him a chuckle.

The ride back to Bob's apartment was silent, and again, the three of them knew it was going to be another lazy day since it hadn't gone as planned. Bob went back to bed with Mandy again. But Mark didn't seem too tired.

Mark decided to stay up instead, going through Tumblr and Twitter until his eyes grew sore. He sent out a tweet, letting the fans know that he was still suck in DC, before he got back up off the couch. He made his way over to Bob's computer and decided to play a few games to entertain himself.

Bob and Mandy headed out of their bedroom together that day, both of them giving Mark a small smile before Mandy headed to the kitchen area to leave Bob and Mark alone. "Hey bud. Did you sleep okay?" He asked, ruffling up Mark's hair a little bit. "Or...I'm guessing you didn't go back to sleep, did you?" He cooed softly, sitting in the chair beside Mark. "I guess you'll have to have an extra long nap today."

Mark turned away from the computer screen with a raised eyebrow. He soon blushed though and shook his head, his sleeve slipping into his mouth. "Couldn't sleep." He murmured out softly. "I don't need a nap." He added on, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. It was easy to tell, just from his actions, that it was going to be a Little day for Mark.

**Since this was a lot longer than I intended it to be, I am splitting it into yet another part. The next chapter will probably only be a small chunk of Bob an then I might do a time skip. I don't know. I haven't decided yet. But I hope you all still enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it (: **  
**Buh-bye**


	12. Stoneface Tyler Learns About Little Mark

**Hi guys. I'm back with Chapter Twelve. I apologize for the long delay. Also, amazing news people! I now have an editor! So my stories will now be less sloppy. Wooot :p Anyways...**

**I still can't believe it's come this far though. I've never been this dedicated to a story and I'm so pleased that you all still like to read it. Thank you so much for all of the support you guys give me. I also want to wish all of you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years, and I hope you all had an amazing holiday!**

And it was a Little day for Mark, which he completely indulged himself in. He let himself enjoy it, because he figured that it'd most likely be awhile until he had another Little day. Bob and Mandy took care of him throughout the day, until he crashed and ended up having a two and a half hour nap. Much longer than he was used to.

It was near the end of the night when Mark seemed to slip out of his young headspace, changing himself out of his pull-up and childish pajamas and into some regular boxers and his plaid pajama pants. Then he joined Mandy and Bob in the living room, giving each of them a small smile. "Thanks again for an amazing time here." He mumbled, plopping down on the couch beside Bob. He stretched out a bit, practically lying across their laps.

"Just when I thought you were feeling Big." Bob teased, poking his side lightly. He was only teasing though, since he was able to tell when Mark was Big versus when he was Little. "You know we don't mind it. You don't have to keep thanking us. Whether we get to look after Little Mark or hang out with Big Mark. We enjoy when you visit and we can't wait to be the ones visiting you next time." He told him, continuing to poke at Mark's sides gently.

Mark was squirming on their lap as Bob continued to tickle his sides a bit. "You guys will have to visit soon. I know it'll get kind of lonely." He pointed out, trying to hold back his giggles as best as he could. He swatted at Bob's hand, letting out a small noise.

The rest of the night seemed to just be small talk, as well as small goodbyes since Mark was sure that he was actually going to be leaving the next day to go home. He missed Chica. He missed sleeping in his own bed too.

Finally, his flight did show up the next day.

The flight wasn't too long, thankfully, and Mark was soon flopping down on his own bed with Chica at his side. He gave a small smile when he felt Chica's wet nose against his cheek. "Hi. Yes I missed you too." He mumbled out, rubbing at her fur gently. He cooed softly, and pressed light kisses to the top of her head.

But now he realized another problem was back: He was lonely again. He felt bored and...kind of sad. He had fun with Bob and Mandy, and everything that they did together. Now he just had time to focus on his channel and Chica. He let out a small sigh, looking up at the ceiling again. "I guess it's just you and me now Chica Bica." He said, glancing back over at his dog curled up to his side still.

It was only a couple days after returning when his channel hit fourteen million viewers. He was finally starting to feel better again about living on his own. He had gotten into a routine, and things seemed to be running smoothly. He knew that if he got too lonely his friends were only a phone call away.

He planned out videos. Alone. He recorded videos. Alone. He edited videos. Alone. He did pretty much everything on his own. It was just like when he first started the channel. He didn't mind it so much. The only time it was different was when he shot collaboration videos with other youtubers, which he hadn't been doing lately.

It still hurt a bit when he thought about Matt and Ryan leaving, but he understood why now. It felt like a lot of it had been his fault. He knew they had started their own channel, known as SuperMega, and they had also joined the Game Grumps to help edit their videos too. He was happy for them; He really was. The best part was that they had all seemed to mend their friendship so they were on speaking terms again, to say the least.

In September, Tyler came to visit. The other male could tell that Mark was still upset. The problem this time though was about his Little side, which Tyler was still unaware off. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Tyler _did_ find out. He wasn't sure if he would be as accepting as the others had been.

So, of course he had to hide everything from Tyler. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing but he knew that he couldn't let his secret get out even more which led him to spending a whole day trying to shove all of his Little stuff in different closets and in his drawers. His collection had grown quite a bit since Ryan and Matt found out, meaning he had to spend even more time and be even wiser when it came to hiding it all.

The next morning, when Tyler was finally supposed to arrived, the house was cleaned and everything was hidden away. He was extra cautious to make sure that the guest room didn't have any of his Little stuff in it since he knew that that was where Tyler was going to be sleeping.

Once Mark was sure everything was set, he took a few minutes to relax on the couch. Soon after, his phone vibrated, signalling a text from Tyler. He got up again after reading it, grabbed his car keys off the counter and headed for the door to pick up his close friend from the airport.

"It's so good to see you again." Mark spoke up, a small smile on his lips though his voice was a bit...drained. He hadn't seen Tyler in a while, since the other male still lived in his hometown of Cincinnati, which he hasn't visited all that much.

Tyler glanced over at Mark from the passenger seat. They had said their hellos in the airport, and it was pretty obvious that something was going on with Mark though he didn't want to bring it up right off the bat. "Yeah. It's good to see ya too man." He replied, nudging him a bit with his arm. Though it wasn't enough to cause Mark to drive off the road. "How have things been?" He asked.

"Things...have been pretty good actually." Mark replied. "I haven't been up to too much. Making videos, taking care of Chica, the usual." He mumbled out, glancing over at Tyler before turning his focus back on the road in front of him. "What about you?"

"Good, I guess. I've been fine." Tyler replied. He had still been job searching, even after Mark gave him the shout out, but he never managed to land an actual job yet. He let a small silence linger in the air, before he spoke up again. "So, I talked to Bob recently, an-"

"Let me guess. He told you I've been feeling lonely, right?" Mark asked, completely cutting Tyler off. He knew what the other was going to say anyways. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, knuckles nearly turning white. "Is that why you came to visit? I told Bob I was doing fine. I don't need him babysitting me." He grumbled out, shaking his head a bit.

"No. No, I came to visit you because I wanted to. Not because Bob was concerned about you." Tyler argued, getting a bit defensive. "It's called being a good friend." He added on, his eyes remaining on Mark still. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to ask if you're okay. You've been acting...distant ever since we got in the car."

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keeping asking if I'm okay? Just because Ryan and Matt moved out doesn't mean it's the end of the fucking world! I've lived on my own before and I can do it again." Mark snapped out, the slight anger in his voice surprising both of them. He cleared his throat, as if to try and calm himself down. "I...I'm an adult. Ryan and Matt...they moved on. They're doing their own things. They're allowed to do that. I'm fine on my own."

"You keep saying that, but ever since they moved out...you've barely talked to anyone." Tyler replied. "Besides Bob and Wade, of course." He could understand that, since Mark was closer with the two of them. "And whenever I do talk to you, whether it be through text, phone calls, twitter or whatever, you just don't seem to be yourself."

Mark knew that Tyler was right. He usually enjoyed chatting up a storm but today...nothing. He blamed that on having not had very much Little time lately. There was no one that could really take care of him, and he hated being Little on his own. He didn't want to constantly bug Ryan and Matt either. He was sure they were busy enough as it was. He fell silent again, his grip on the steering wheel loosening again. He wasn't sure of how to respond. He really didn't have any other excuses so now he just felt guilty.

"I didn't have to come if you didn't want me to." Tyler added on, breaking through the silence again. He could almost see the gears working in Mark's head, waiting for a reply. Was coming here really a mistake?

Mark shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip a bit. "Ty, stop. You know that's not it. I love seeing you. I've just been...swamped with work lately, and I really didn't get the best sleep last night either." Which meant his nightmares had returned again. "I know that's still no excuse to treat you like shit. I really am glad you came to visit. I've missed you." He continued on in a reassuring way. "We're gonna have a fun time while you're here. I promise to act less like a dick."

Tyler was a bit confused at the sudden change of attitude, but once again, he didn't want to mention it in fear of upsetting Mark again. That wasn't his intention, and he wanted to enjoy himself while he was in L.A. but still. "Maybe you could use a nap." He suggested, the teasing tone obvious in his voice. He stifled his laughter when he saw a pink tinge start to work its way up Mark's neck.

"Shut up, asshole." Mark mumbled out, well aware of the heat that was flooding his cheeks now. He was actually starting to consider the idea. He could sure as hell use one anyways. "I should've left your ass at the airport." He glanced over at him again, the slight smile back on his lips.

Tyler let out a laugh, before he tilted his head and gave Mark a look again. "Hey! I thought you said you were going to be less of a dick." He commented in a playful way, glad to see Mark smiling again. He only hoped that he could make it stay while he was visiting.

The first day was rather uneventful, neither of them felt like doing much of anything. Tyler was still slightly jetlagged and Mark was still tired so they decided to have a nap. Since Tyler had shown up near the end of the day, there wasn't much time for them to do anything else after they had woken up.

Tyler had suggested watching a few movies, which Mark happily agreed to. The red haired male was allowed to choose the first movie, and he chose a Disney film...which Tyler really should have seen coming. They made some popcorn and took it easy, letting themselves get pulled into the movie. They were on their third one when they decided to call it a night.

Mark said a small goodnight to Tyler, before he let Chica outside one last time and headed upstairs to bed himself. He shut the door behind Chica once they were in, and headed over to his dresser. He pulled open one of the top drawers, catching sight of his pacifier that he hadn't hidden very well. It was nearly taunting him. He knew he couldn't though. He didn't need Tyler walking in on him in the morning with his binky still in his mouth. He shook himself out of his thoughts, pushing the pacifier further to the back of the drawer, before he pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants to change into. He didn't grab a shirt, deciding to sleep without one as he crawled into his bed. He laid down on it, getting himself comfortable with his blankets nearly up to his neck as he stared up at the ceiling. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Something was missing. Or rather someone.

"Tim!" Mark whisper shouted, startling Chica a bit. He had to have Tim. He had gotten into a habit of sleeping with his adorable little biscuit. He slipped out of bed again, heading over to his closet. He pulled out the plush box, and brought it back with him. He got himself comfortable again, Tim cuddled up to his chest. Now, he felt a bit better. He hoped Tim could keep away his nightmares tonight. They weren't the only thing on Mark's mind though, Tyler's weeklong visit was also invading his thoughts.

"It's gonna be a long visit, Tim."

It had been decided that the next day would be rather relaxing for them as well, with Mark not having to film any videos since he had filmed a few in preparation for Tyler's visit.

Mark was up first, tugging on a shirt before making his way downstairs with a soft yawn. He got himself a bowl of cereal, and then headed into the living room to eat. It was still...weird to him. He was so used to getting in trouble for eating in the living room, a rule that Matt and Ryan had made. He had since gotten rid of the rule list though, and it still made him sad.

He tried to shift his thoughts back to the show he was currently watching, not wanting to make himself upset. He glanced at Chica, who was curled up by his feet, and a light smile made his way back onto his lips. At least he still had her in his life. He still couldn't believe how fast everything had changed.

He got up off the couch, putting his bowl in the sink just as Tyler was making his way into the kitchen. "Morning Tyler." He greeted, taking in the other's bed head. He leaned up against the counter as he watched Tyler try to make his way around the kitchen, before he realized that he had never given Tyler much of a tour.

Tyler continued to search before Mark eventually showed him where the cereal was, as well as the bread and a few other things. The taller male then went on to make himself some toast while he and Mark made some small talk, trying to decide on some plans for the day. There was a lot to do in Los Angeles, but the two just couldn't seem to decide.

There was a debate about going to Disneyland, though Mark was a bit nervous about going there. The last time he had been was with Jack, Matt, and Ryan and he had nearly slipped. Roller coasters tend to do that to him. Plus being around so many children really seemed to push him even further into his headspace that he was trying to avoid. It was frustrating. "Maybe we can go another day, y'know?" He offered, hopping up on the counter. "We should go with a big group of people." He added on, hoping that that excuse would be good enough.

Tyler raised an eyebrow, wondering if Mark just didn't want to go with him. Or maybe he was just overthinking things. He shrugged it off though, leaving that thought alone. "What about a museum?" He offered. He knew Mark was a fan of going to places like that versus a zoo or an aquarium.

Mark gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, picking at a loose thread on his pajama pants as if to distract himself. "Yeah. We could do that." He mumbled out. Going to a museum wouldn't cause him to slip. Maybe. Hopefully. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was eleven o'clock in the morning. It wasn't too late yet.

Tyler let out a small sigh, which sounded almost disappointed. "Mark, you don't sound too happy for me to be here." He pointed out, slipping his plate into the sink. "Are you sure that you want me here?" He made his way over to Mark, looking up at him since the red haired male was still sitting on the counter.

"Would you quit saying that? Yes. Yes, I want you here. I just...I don't know if I feel like doing all that much." He admitted, still in a bit of a slump. He felt guilty for piling it all on Tyler though since he was the only one that was actually around at the moment. "I guess I'm just having one of those days. I really am glad that you're visiting Tyler." He mumbled out, running a hand through his hair.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Tyler asked, growing a bit frustrated. "You're acting like a child." He mumbled, shaking his head in almost defeat. "We'll just stay in. Or you can stay in and I can explore a bit." He had been to L.A. before but it had been a few years ago. He hadn't really had a purpose to come, and now that Mark was living here he actually had a reason.

"No. Let's go to the museum. That'll be fun." Mark replied, trying his best to seem cheerful. He got up and off the counter again, before he started to head towards the entrance to the kitchen. "C'mon. Then maybe we can...shoot a video or something. A vlog."

Tyler was reluctant, but he eventually ended up following after Mark and out the door. The two men got dressed, and left for the museum. They decided to go to the Museum Of Death, which was one that neither of them had been to before.

They explored for roughly an hour and a half. Mark seemed to be in a better mood...despite the fact that they were touring the Museum Of Death. Afterwards, they did as they said they would and decided on filming some sort of parody footage for a later video (which ended up being titled 'this video is a waste of your time').

Mark's mood over the next week really seemed to improve with Tyler being there. He was rather surprised by how fast the week seemed to fly by. The two of them even going to visit the Grumps during one of those days and it was only slightly awkward seeing his old caretakers there.

When it was time for Tyler to leave, Mark was almost hesitant. He didn't want Tyler to go. He didn't want to be left alone with Chica again. Tyler had actually been such a huge help with almost everything in his day to day life.

He let out a small sigh, sat on the bed in the guest room as he watched Tyler pack up his stuff. "I wish you didn't have to leave." He admitted with a light blush covering his cheeks. He ducked his head though, avoiding Tyler's eyes so he couldn't see it.

Tyler smiled a slight lop sided grin, looking up at the blushy Mark. He had to admit the smaller man was rather cute, but not in a relationship sort of way. "It's not like I'll be gone forever." He commented with a chuckle. "And you do have other friends in L.A. who live much closer than I do."

"Or you could move in with me..." Mark had thought about it all throughout the week, though he had never brought it up to Tyler. He had been looking for some roommates anyway, and Tyler had been talking about moving out of the apartment he was currently in. It would be a win-win situation. "I mean, if you want to. I have the space and..." He gave a shrug. He wasn't even sure if Tyler wanted to move all the way to L.A. though, considering Cincinnati was a thirty one hour drive, and roughly a four hour flight, he hoped so.

Tyler was caught off guard by that, a confused look on his face now. He paused his packing to look back over at Mark. "Mark..." He started off, a slight frown on his lips. "Are you sure?" He asked. To him, it was out of the blue, but he knew Mark would've thought it through before asking something like this. Especially with everything that had gone down with Matt and Ryan. "It's kind of-" He started to explain himself, but was only caught off by Mark.

"Shit. That was so..." Mark shook his head. "Never mind. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I just kind of thought since..." He shrugged a bit, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'm just gonna..." He didn't even wait for a reply before he made his way out of the room and into his own. He shut the door behind him, flopping down onto the bed.

It didn't take long for Tyler to come after him, giving a soft knock on the door. He let himself in after a few seconds when he didn't receive a reply. He made his way towards the bed, staying silent for a few seconds. He knew Mark could hear him, but he wanted to give him a few seconds to speak up first. When he didn't hear a peep out of the younger, he took a seat on the edge of the bed as he cleared his throat gently. He rubbed Mark's back in a comforting way, hoping it was helpful in some sort of way. "Don't be upset. I...was just shocked. I wasn't upset. I just want to make that clear." He spoke up in a soft voice. "I just wanted to make sure that you also...thought this through before offering something like this. It's a big step, Mark." He pointed out.

"I have. And I do want you to move in." Mark mumbled into his pillow, reluctantly pulling away to sit up on his bed. "I just didn't want to upset you or...or...scare you off." He said, looking up at Tyler with an almost heartbreaking expression on his face. He had even thought about his Little side...which he would have to explain if Tyler actually agreed to moving in with him.

Tyler readjusted so he was able to face Mark more easily, giving a slow nod of his head. He would be lying if he had said he hadn't thought about it himself. "I...I guess I could think about it. I'd have to go home anyways to pack my stuff." He explained. "But, I mean, it doesn't sound like it's all that bad of an idea." He continued on, nudging him lightly with his elbow.

Mark managed a small smile, rubbing at his nose a bit. "If...you're being completely serious, there's something I have to tell you." As he spoke up, the familiar heart pounding gut wrenching feeling came back. It was like when he had told Ryan and Matt about his Little side. Now, he was just adding another person. It was risky, but he knew that he had to. He'd be miserable trying to hide it, just like he had been before.

Tyler was intrigued by this, a serious expression slipping back onto his face now to show Mark that he had his full attention. "Is everything okay?" He asked, the concern obvious in his voice. He wasn't sure what to expect, since Mark didn't tend to get so serious.

Mark nodded his head a bit, though the tears were coming back to his eyes. He was thankful that the others accepted him for who he was, and that they were willing to help with his Little side but he didn't know what to expect. Tyler probably didn't even know what age-play was. Tyler probably didn't know any of the terms. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's...it's just something that you'll probably be around if you do end up moving in. So I think you have the right to know." He wanted to do this the right way this time. Not with Tyler stumbling upon his stuff. "It's nothing too serious. I'm not...dying or anything. I just don't want you to hate me after this..." He tried to explain without actually getting the words out.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, but gave another nod of his head to let Mark know that he was listening. When Mark was silent still, he spoke up to voice his opinion. "I'm not gonna hate you. You're a good person." He tried to reassure the Youtuber. "Unless it's killing people or killing animals. Than that's a different story." He tried to joke. He grew worried when the expression on Mark's face didn't seem to change. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna judge you, Mark. How long have I known you?" He asked, though it was rhetorical. "I wouldn't just...drop our friendship over something so small."

"That's the thing. It isn't something small. You don't even know what it is." Mark mumbled out, picking up Tiny Box Tim off of his bed and putting him onto his lap. He gave it a light squeeze, needing the comfort that came from the small plushie. "It's not something that's accepted. I mean...most of the people that I've told so far have been pretty understanding, but I just don't know if...if you would understand. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but...fuck. This is really hard to explain." He brought Tim up to his face, hiding behind it for a little bit to calm himself down.

"Wait. Who else knows?" Tyler asked, the curious expression still on his face. He had known Mark for quite a while, so the only other people other that Mark had known longer than him would be Bob and Wade. Yet he felt so comfortable around Mark, and he had a tendency to open up to him about pretty much everything. "What...what is this big secret? You're making me nervous." He added on, carefully reaching forward to take Mark's wrists in his hands. He carefully lowered Tim from his face, giving him a slight reassuring smile just to be sure.

Mark couldn't hold it in any longer. The way Tyler was talking to him, without even knowing what the big secret was. And now he seemed hurt that other people knew before him. "I...Tyler, I do age-play." He finally admitted. The silence that followed afterwards made his heart nearly drop. He hated awkward silences. The look on Tyler's face though hadn't changed, causing him to continue on. "I've been doing it for a few years, and it really helps with the stress."

Tyler opened his mouth up, though no words really came out. He closed it again after a few seconds of just silence. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was dead silent. "Ageplay?" he asked. "What...what's that?"

"It...I..." Mark let out a soft noise, not wanting to have to explain this all yet again. He watched in almost horror as Tyler pulled out his phone. "Wait, no. No, don't do that!" He tried to stop him, reaching out for his phone. He knew what would happen. If Tyler were to google it he would get the wrong idea and Mark didn't want that to happen. He could see the look change though on Tyler's face though, and he pulled his hand back rather quickly. "It isn't...let me explain." He tried to get out.

Tyler shook his head a bit, looking down at his phone still. "What the hell...?" He got up off the bed, turning his phone screen off again to slip it into his pocket. "I should go." He replied, making his way out of the room.

Mark could hear Tyler collect his suitcase, and he didn't bother following after him. The tears were already starting to fall now, the worrying thoughts consuming his mind. Tyler hated him now. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he heard the front door open and close, and he knew Tyler was gone. He knew their friendship had changed. He just hoped that it was for the better.

**** (Time Skip to the Next Day :) )****

Mark sniffled softly, trying to stop his tears by rubbing at his eyes. He was currently Skyping with Bob and Wade, filling the two of them in on what had happened. It was still so damn hard for him to believe the way things turned out. That had to have been the worst reaction he had gotten about his Little side; And he hadn't even had the chance to fully explain it. "He just...walked out."He whispered out towards the screen.

He was sure he looked childish, a blanket wrapped around him and Tiny Box Tim cuddled to his chest. He had on a pair of his onesie pajamas too, another comfort item of his. "I-I don't know what he's gonna...I don't know what's gonna happen. I've tried texting him to see if he got on his flight okay but he...he hasn't responded. What if something happened?" He asked worriedly.

"He messaged me." Wade admitted. "He's fine at the moment. He was just trying to...think everything over. I think he's still shocked. I texted him back and forth a bit but that was it." He explained. "He asked me if I knew about...your secret and I told him I did. So he asked me a bit about it but I told him he should talk to you."

Mark let out a small groan, using the blanket to cover his face now. "He hates me. I know he does. I knew that you guys wouldn't all understand. Fuck." He muttered out, the stress still obvious in his voice. He pulled the blanket back away from his face, looking at Bob and Wade through the computer screen with teary eyes.

"Calm down. Don't stress yourself out over something that you can't control." Bob tried to sound reassuring, though he wished he could be in L.A. to comfort him in person. It was hard to see Mark so upset. "I'm sure Tyler doesn't hate you. He just doesn't...he doesn't fully understand. He's still your friend though. And if I know Tyler, I know he wouldn't just walk out of your life. He would try and research it." He tried to explain.

Mark opened his mouth to argue, though he was caught off guard when he heard his doorbell ring. "I'll be right back guys." He excused himself, before he crawled off the bed and made his way down the stairs. He headed to the front door, wondering who it could have been. He looked through the peep hole, his mouth dropping open. He pulled open the door, the shock still written on his face. He didn't even care about his childish pajamas, with cute cartoon dogs all over them. "Tyler?"

"I think we should talk..."

**And that is Chapter 12 guys! I hope you all enjoyed. I am so so sorry for the huge delay, and I'm hoping to have Chapter 13 out way sooner. Thank you so much for 11 thousand views too! That's so amazing. I never expected my story to get this big. (: **


	13. Tyler's Reaction

**Chapter 13 is here! I'm still so surprised by how fast you guys tend to respond whenever I post another chapter. Also, I do plan on adding some Game Grumps still. I'm hoping for some more drama soon. So...yay to future Little!Grumps! (: **

**Also, ignore my timeline because it is a bit off. I think Tyler visits after Pax but...yeah. Uh, oops. I hope you guys still enjoy it though (: **

The shock was still evident on Mark's face as he looked up at the taller man that stood in front of him. When he finally managed to collect his thoughts, he moved to the side to allow Tyler to make his way in. He felt awkward since he was pretty sure he knew Tyler's opinion on his Little side at this point. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you...be back in Cincinnati?" He asked, closing the door once Tyler was fully inside. His eyes fell on Tyler's suitcase, a questioning look on his face.

Tyler gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, leaving his suitcase by the door as he made his way into the hallway a bit more. "I was, yeah but I couldn't just leave stuff unresolved between us." He explained. "So, I stayed at a hotel for the night to calm myself down. I didn't want to...I didn't want to freak out at you. I wasn't in the proper state of mind yesterday. The shock was just too much." He admitted, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"If you would have just let me explain..." Mark commented, voice low and soft still. "I know it's not normal. I mean not a lot of people participate in it, whether they be a Little or a caretaker." He added on, glancing down at his feet. It was then that he was reminded of his childish pajamas once again, causing him to clear his throat a bit. "I should, uh, go change." He added on awkwardly, wrapping his arms around himself in hopes to block some of the dogs on them.

Tyler hesitated, as if he was about to argue. He agreed anyways, giving a nod of his head. "Yeah. Uh...go ahead." He replied, his eyes drifting down to Mark's pajamas. He hated to admit how...cute Mark actually looked. He took in the tear tracks on the other's face as well; the guilt that had been bubbling up in him seemed to get worse now. "I'm not going anywhere." He added on, hoping to be reassuring.

Mark made his way out of the room rather quickly, heading to his bedroom. He slipped out of his onesie, folding it up and leaving it on the bed for later. He pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants with the word Mickey written down one leg and his head printed on the other, near his hip. He then pulled on one of his baggy sweaters to make himself seem smaller. He nearly jumped when he heard Wade's voice from his laptop. He glanced over his shoulder, feeling relieved when he saw that he hadn't been in view of the camera as he had changed.

"Mark?" Wade asked, glancing at Bob's screen in curiosity. They could both hear movement, but they hadn't seen Mark again since he left the room. He gave a slight smile when he saw the other Youtuber walk back into frame. "Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Oh. It was Tyler. He didn't end up getting on his flight. And he's...he's still here. He wants to talk to me." Mark explained, giving the two of them a nervous look. It was clear that he was still unsure about what was going to happen. He wished Wade and Bob were here with him.

"Hey. If he says anything or does anything to hurt you or your feelings, I will take the next flight out to L.A. to kick his ass." Bob spoke up, surprising both Wade and Mark in the process. Bob was the least violent out of the group. "Tyler may be our friend, but he isn't going to disrespect you for something that doesn't cause anyone harm. Your Little side isn't something to be ashamed of."

"Exactly and if Tyler decides not to accept you, then that's his loose. You still have us. You will always have all of our support, and that's never going to change." Wade spoke up this time. "And I'll be right there with Bob on the next flight out." He added as a bit of a warning. He had faith that Tyler would make the right decision though.

Mark felt a small smile tug at his lips, glad that they had his back even after everything. He saw Bob nod his head in agreement, and it only seemed to make him gain a bit more confidence. He could do this. He could face Tyler. He nodded his head, letting out a small breath. "Thanks." He whispered softly, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves gently. "I'll message you guys later and let you know how it went." He replied in a small voice. The other two said a quick goodbye before he ended the Skype call. He shut his laptop, before he reluctantly made his way back downstairs.

He seemed to freeze in the doorway of the living room, seeing Tyler sat on the couch while looking at his phone. His heartbeat increased, but he knew there was no point in backing down now. He slowly started to make his way towards the couch, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves again out of habit. "S-So...what do you want to talk about?" He asked cautiously.

Tyler looked up, as he locked his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. "I think you know what we need to discuss Mark. I tried to ask Wade about it, after I made sure that he knew about it already, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said I should ask you." He said. He moved down on the couch, offering Mark more room. "So, I'm all ears. And...I won't walk out on you this time. Promise." He reassured, patting the couch.

Mark gave Tyler a look, but nodded his head and sat down on the couch anyways. To have to go through this talk all over again made him just want to...hide. But he'd done it before and he could make it through all of this again. He chewed on his bottom lip, his eye falling onto his lap. "You...you should have let me explain myself before you pulled out your phone. Googling ageplay...isn't something you should do." He explained. "That is what you did, right? And you got freaked out..."

He watched Tyler nod his head, before he continued on with his explanation. "You found the sexual side of it. That's not the part that I'm...that's not what I do." He said, trying to get the words out. Why was it so much harder to tell Tyler? "As I told you, I tend to...regress to help with my stress. When someone else takes care of me, even for a few hours, it helps calm me down." He mumbled, the worried expression still on his face. "I've been doing it for a few years now and I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell all of our close friends but I didn't know if I was going to be, well...hated."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak up, though he remembered what he had said earlier about not interrupting Mark. He would let the Youtuber get everything he needed to get out before he would speak up. He wanted to make sure he knew the whole situation too.

Mark looked back up at Tyler, seeing the same stone-faced expression that made him nervous all over again. He looked back down at the ground, feeling his tears start to fall again. ""Wade and Bob know. They take care of me when they c-can." He explained, wiping at his eyes with awkward, shaky hands. "Matt and Ryan, they found out. They found my Little stuff and eventually they started to take care of me. They let me slip when I needed to, and Matt sort of became my Daddy while Ryan was like an Uncle t-to me." He sniffled a bit, realizing that he wasn't exactly explaining ageplay. He was just explaining why he had been in such a bad mood lately. "E-ever since they left though, I haven't been able to have much L-Little time an' it's been hard." He had gotten so use to just slipping whenever he needed to but all of that had changed.

Tyler moved closer to Mark, rubbing the other's back gently in hopes to calm him down. "Hey. No need for the tears, man. It's okay. It'll be okay." He spoke up in a reassuringly soft voice. He continued to rub Mark's back, seeing that Mark's tears weren't getting any better. It broke his heart. He moved his hand away from his back to lift up his chin, giving him a slight smile. Then he used his other hand to gently wipe at Mark's tears. "I really hate seeing you cry." He mumbled out softly, before pulling Mark in for a hug.

Mark was a bit startled by Tyler's kindness. It wasn't that Tyler wasn't a kind, caring person. He just didn't know how Tyler felt about the entire situation still. He leaned into the hand that wiped at his tears, a slight smile threatening to slip onto his lips. He didn't even argue as he was pulled into a hug either, fisting his hands into Tyler's shirt as if scared the taller male was going to let go of him and leave again. He didn't want that to happen. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered out. "I'm so s-so sorry." He repeated the phrase, the words seeming to tumble past his lips before he even had the chance to stop them. His tears were starting to slow down though, as he kept his face hidden in Tyler's shoulder.

"Mark. Mark, calm down." Tyler whispered, adjusting his position on the couch again so he was able to almost hide Mark against his chest. He felt Mark move around a bit himself, and soon red hair was brushing up against his nose. He smiled a bit and pressed a light, lingering kiss to the other's hair. "You don't have to tell me everything right now if you don't want to. It...I don't want to..."

Mark shook his head, though he stayed where he was all curled up against Tyler. "No. You deserve to know." He replied, his words coming out a bit muffled by Tyler's shirt. He didn't want to move though, feeling comfortable and...safe. "If...if you still are considering living with me, you deserve to know the truth." He whispered softly, his voice a bit rough due to his crying.

"Of course I'm still considering it." Tyler responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sure, finding out about Mark's ageplay was weird, but knowing now that it was nothing sexual calmed him down a bit more. He felt guilty though for having just left Mark yesterday after such a big reveal like that. "I wasn't thinking yesterday." He continued. "I should have stayed and listened, but instead I walked out on you when you trusted me with your secret." He pressed another light kiss to the fading red hair, and then another. Then, one more just for good measure before continuing on. "Calm down. Just...give yourself some time before you continue." He murmured against Mark's hair.

Mark let his eyes slip shut, the deep rumbling from Tyler's chest somewhat comforting him. He seemed to loosen up a bit more, and the light kisses were a big help as well. He always loved some good cuddles and affection when he was feeling upset or overwhelmed, hence why Little Mark tended to be so clingy sometimes.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Mark nuzzling himself even closer to Tyler, if it was even possible, until he was almost in his lap. The slightly older male continued to rub the other's back, not seeming too bothered by how close they were now. Tyler wasn't often one to cuddle but he was sure he could make an exception for Mark. Who wouldn't make an exception for him anyways?

It was a good ten minutes before Mark decided to speak up again, his hoarse voice breaking through the silence. "S-So, I regress whenever I feel stressed. How young I slip usually depends on how stressed I feel." He began to explain. "I-I usually have a young headspace which involves...embarrassing stuff." He continued on softly.

A full hour and a half conversation took place after that, Tyler's curiosity getting the better of him. He would let Mark talk, but ended up interrupting a few times to ask some questions. He had no idea what to expect when it came to all of this, having just learned about it yesterday. He had been too scared to do research about it too, so that just made him even more curious. Mark didn't seem to have any problem answering any of his questions though but then came the big one.

"Have you ever had a permanent Daddy?" Tyler asked, the curiosity still thick in his voice. He had learned about so much about Mark's Little side at this point, including Mark's favourite plushie, his favourite activity to do in his headspace, his favourite outfit. Mark had talked about Matt being his Daddy but he wasn't sure if there had been anyone before or afterwards.

Mark tensed up at that point from his spot still cuddled up in Tyler's arms. He pulled back completely, shaking his head as he looked up at him. The tears were gone, but there were tear streaks still down his cheeks. "J-Just Uncles, really." He replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know if anyone really wants to be my Daddy." He added, ducking his head shyly. "Why?" He asked, his voice soft and almost innocent.

"Hey. Don't say that. I'm sure you're an amazing Little, Mark." Tyler replied, scolding him a bit. He couldn't help it. Despite their small age difference, he always sort of felt...responsible for Mark. "I was just curious. Maybe I could help find one for you. Or...or what about a Mommy? Have you ever had a Mommy?" He felt a bit weird just saying it, though he tried not to let it show...which wasn't too hard for him.

Mark paused at that, before he gave another shake of his head. For some reason, the thought of having a Mommy never seemed to cross his mind. "No." He admitted quietly, looking down at his lap. It was then thought that the words seemed to sink in for Mark, causing his head to snap up. "Wait, does th-this mean you're okay with it?" He asked, his eyes full of hope.

Tyler let out a small chuckle, nodding his head. "I don't fully understand it, and I don't know how good I'll be if I ever have to look after you but I don't hate you for it, Mark. If it helps you, and you aren't harming other people, than I don't see the problem." He explained. He didn't really understand why anyone would hate against it.

Mark let out a small noise of happiness before he practically tackled Tyler into a bear hug, He buried his face back in the taller man's chest. "You have no i-idea how scared I was!" He said, feeling Tyler's arms wrap around him in response. "I really didn't want to lose you. I haven't lost anyone from this yet and...and I don't want to."

"And you won't, Mark." Tyler reassured him softly. "It's not like you go around telling everyone anyways. You tell the people closest to you, and if they don't accept you than they were never a true friend." He pointed out, which reminded Mark about how Bob and Wade had reacted.

Mark couldn't help but think about how honestly lucky he was to have surrounded himself with the friends that he had.

* * *

Tyler ended up staying for the rest of the day, before he took a flight back to Cincinnati early the next morning. Things seemed to be okay between them, so Tyler didn't feel guilty leaving this time.

Mark was alone again, though he felt a lot better about his relationship with Tyler now. He made his way back into the house after dropping Tyler off at the airport, giving Chica a gentle pat on the head. He went up to his room, glancing at the time. It was still quite early, though he didn't feel tired. He decided to record a video or two, but not before sending Bob and Wade a quick text to let them know he had just dropped Tyler off. He knew the other two men were going to want to talk later anyways.

He headed to his recording room, letting out a small hum. He didn't necessarily need to record anything since he had made quite a few videos with Tyler. Still, he recorded one video, and was about halfway through recording a second one when he heard his phone go off. He picked it up, letting out a small chuckle when he saw the reply. It was basically a bunch of worried questions from Wade.

He sent a quick text back, saying he wanted to wait for Bob before they Skyped. He wanted to talk to both of them again, knowing they were both probably worried. He put his phone off to the side again before he focused back on his video.

It was around noon when Bob had messaged back. He had just finished eating, so he decided to grab his laptop and head into his bedroom. He opened it up, and turned it on, waiting for it to load up. Then he clicked on the Skype icon and saw that both Bob and Wade were online. He started a group video call, and not even ten seconds later, Bob and Wade were both connected.

"Hey guys." Mark greeted, almost instantly seeing the worried expressions on both of their faces. He couldn't get over how much they really did look after him. They really did fit into the Uncle roles, even when he wasn't feeling Little. "I'm okay. We talked it over and...yeah. Things are good between us now." He explained in a small voice, starting to feel a bit Little now. But he knew he shouldn't be slipping.

"What happened?" Wade asked, being the first to voice what he and Bob were both thinking. "Did Tyler...did he upset you? Or did he make fun of you?" He continued on with the questions, feeling Molly at his side. Of course he had told his girlfriend about what had happened, since Molly was like an Aunt to Mark.

Mark shook his head, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks when he saw Molly appear on the screen next to Wade. He fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, his head ducked down still. He heard some shuffling and he looked up again to see Mandy beside Bob now too. "He was a bit unsure at first, but I...I explained everything to him the best that I could without getting into too much detail. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable." He added on, chewing on his bottom lip a bit. "He also...might be moving in."

"Oh sweetheart, that's awesome." Mandy spoke up this time, a genuine smile on her lips. "I hope he does move in. He'd be able to help you with your channel. And...we know how much you hate living alone." She added, and it was true. He tended to get rather paranoid and his nightmares got worse when he was home alone.

"I...do too. But I don't know if he'd want to be a caretaker of mine." Mark mumbled out, a bit saddened by that. He was just glad he had been able to be Little when he had visited Bob because...he wasn't sure when his next chance would be.

"If he meets Little Mark, he won't be able to say no to you." Bob spoke up, to which the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Little Mark's adorable, but if he decides not to, you still have us." He reminded the other male. "Pax is coming up, too. Two nights. That means you can spend one night with us, and one night with Uncle Wade and Aunt Molly." He added on, chuckling at the way Mark's blush got even worse at his words. He couldn't help but to tease him a bit.

"Pax. Right. That's only in a...a week, isn't it? I have to start preparing my videos." Mark mumbled out, changing the subject on purpose. He had completely forgot about close it was coming up, causing him to chew on his bottom lip in worry. "I just wanted to let you guys know that everything's good now. Tyler and I are fine, and he's okay with my Little side." He got to the whole point of the call, since he hadn't talked too much about it. "No need to kick his ass anymore." He added, giving Wade and Bob a look.

The five of them made small chat after that, before they hung up the call and Mark was left with his thoughts again. He know he'd have to start working on videos now. He had quite a few saved up but he'd have to make more in order to be able to have enough while he was at Pax.

So that's what he worked on for the rest of the day; recording and editing videos for when he was gone. It was a lot for him to take on, since he was only one person now and he didn't have the help that he used to. He turned in early that night, feeling emotionally and physically drained from such a long day of making videos.

* * *

A few days later, and Mark was finally on his way to Pax. He hadn't actually booked a room for himself since he had agreed to their arrangement. It was going to be even better since Jack was coming too. He'd actually have another Little to play with. He made his way to Wade and Molly's room, where he would be spending his first night.

He gave a knock on the door and it wasn't too long after that before he was being pulled into a tight hug. A small noise of surprise slipped out, though it turned into a laugh as he hugged the taller male back. "Hi Uncle Wade." He greeted, though he was a bit embarrassed by the coos that followed. He shifted to the side a bit to see past Wade, just now noticing that Bob, Mandy, Molly and Jack were all already there. He let out a small noise of embarrassment and hid his face in Wade's shoulder.

"C'mon bud. We don't have anything planned for tonight. You and Jack can have some Little time, yeah?" Wade offered, peeking outside the room to make sure no one was coming before he picked Mark up and carried him fully into the room. "We can order some room service and you guys can just take it easy. How does that sound?" He offered, sitting down on the bed and keeping Mark in his lap.

Mark didn't seem too bothered when he was picked up, carefully letting his legs wrap around Wade's waist so he wouldn't fall. Not that Wade would drop him. He nodded his head at the offer, a soft yawn slipping out. "Sounds good." He mumbled out shyly. He normally wasn't Little around so many people at once. It was a bit overwhelming at the moment.

"I guess it might be an early bedtime for a certain Little boy." Bob commented, bringing Mark's luggage in from the hallway. He glanced towards the Irish lad who was resting on the couch when he heard a yawn come from him too. "Or rather two Little boys." He chuckled, closing the door behind him.

"Nu-uh. Not tired." Jack mumbled out. "Jus' kinda jetlagged." He added. He had somewhat warmed up to the idea of Bob, Wade, Molly and Mandy taking care of him but he was still a bit nervous. At the moment, he was in the living room area on the couch, and he had his head rested on Molly's lap as she gently stroked his hair. It was going to be a new experience for them to take care of Little Jack. Only Mark, Matt and Ryan had had the chance to meet Little Jack.

Molly gave a look of disbelief. "You were dozing off before Mark knocked on the door." She pointed out, running her fingers through his green hair gently. "I say we all get changed into something a little more comfortable, find a movie to watch, and cuddle on the couch for a bit." She hummed out, glancing towards the other 'adults'. The couch was a decent size anyways, but they weren't sure if six adults were really going to fit on it.

Mark, who was still cuddled up in Wade's lap, nodded his head in agreement. "I like that idea." He mumbled out, another soft yawn slipping out as he nuzzled his nose into Wade's shoulder. A sleepy Mark was always a cuddly Mark.

"Or we could probably watch it on this TV." Bob spoke up again, pointing to the TV that was rested on a stand in front of the two beds. "Three on one bed and three on the other." He added with a slight shrug. "It'd be more comfortable."

The other 'adults' seemed to murmur an agreement to that. It would be the easiest.

"Alright then kiddos. Let's get you two changed." Wade spoke up again, standing up with Mark in his arms still. He pressed a light kiss to his fluffy hair before heading over to his bags. "Did you pack some of your Little stuff?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. When he felt a nod against his chest, his grin widened. "Which bag?" He asked, since there were two of them. When he heard a mumbled reply of Red, he unzipped the red suitcase to see some of Mark's clothing. On top it was just normal clothing, in case anyone was to see it or see inside it. He pushed those to the side to reveal a collection of Mark's Little stuff. "Think you can get changed yourself?" He asked in a soft voice.

Mark nodded his head again, carefully wiggling down from Wade's arms. "Yeah. I can handle it." He replied, having not fully slipped yet. He made his way over to his suitcase, feeling a bit shy. It felt like all eyes were on him. He glanced up though, reassured when that wasn't the case. Bob was setting up the TV while Molly was over with Jack by his suitcase and Mandy was getting some snacks ready. He relaxed a bit more before he chose his pajamas. A pair of tie dye style pants with cats all over them and a shirt that had Cookie Monster on it. He also took out Tim and one of his beloved pacifiers. He was just about to slip his suitcase shut again when he heard Wade clear his throat. "I don't need one..."

"Mark, Jack's gonna be wearing one too. It's just in case you slip or you fall asleep." Wade replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He added, uncrossing his arms to rub Mark's back gently. "Please? For me bud?"

"I hate when you pull that card." Mark whined softly, reopening his suitcase. He shyly dug around for his package of pull-ups, taking out one of the crinkly items. He slid it between his pants and tee shirt, as if no one knew he had one, before he closed his suitcase up again. Then he headed to the bathroom to change.

Molly was having her own problems with Jack, who seemed a bit shy to choose anything really. He wasn't sure how he was going to be treated by them. "It's okay bud. We aren't going to tease you. You can slip as young as you want or you don't have to slip. It's up to you." She said in a soft, reassuring voice. She cupped his cheek, bringing up his head so their eyes connected which made a slight smile slip onto Jack's face. "There's that beautiful smile." She cooed. "Do you want me to pick something out?" She offered.

Jack nodded his head, some of his hair falling in front of his face to cover his lightly tinted cheeks. "Yes please." He replied, his voice just barely above a whisper. He took a seat on the bed next to his suitcases, watching Molly go through his.

Molly decided on a kangaroo kigurumi for Jack to wear, and also pulled out a pull-up for him and a pacifier. "Is this okay?" She asked, not wanting to upset him or make him uncomfortable. Seeing Jack so shy was new to all of them. But it was adorable as hell. She felt relieved when she earned a slight nod from Jack. "Okay. Once Mark's finished, you can head into the bathroom and change." She instructed him, handing over the items to him. "Do you need help?"

Jack shook his head, taking the items from the taller woman. "I can do it." He replied, his voice soft and sweet. It was obvious he had already started to slip. He headed over to the bathroom door just as it opened up. He watched Mark walk out, seeing the other in such a...well, non childish outfit. He seemed hesitant with his now. He was too shy to say anything though, slipping into the bathroom once Mark was fully out.

Mark moved his suitcase off the bed and onto the floor once he had shoved his dirty clothing into it. Then he sat himself on the bed comfortably, watching Bob struggle with the TV still. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle...which was a sign that he too was slipping. "Need help?"

Bob shook his head. "I don't but why don't you see if Aunt Mandy needs any help with the snacks, bud." He replied, glancing over at Mark on the bed. He made a silly face, and was rewarded with yet another giggle that warmed his heart.

Mark nodded though and got off the bed and headed to where Aunt Mandy was still going through the snacks. He was distracted though when Jack opened up the bathroom door, coming out in his cute kigurumi. He let out a small gasp. "I should have brought my kigurumi too..." He mumbled with a pout.

Jack felt a bit shy when he heard that, pausing in the doorway as he shifted a bit from foot to foot. "I brought another one you can wear?" He offered. He was smaller than Mark, but a few of his kigurumis were a bit bigger size wise. "I brought my panda one that you can wear." He added on, heading over towards his suitcase again.

Marks face lit up in the cutest way at Jack's words, before he was following Jack over to his bag. "You don't mind?" He asked, a grin on his lips still.

Jack shook his head before he handed over the panda kigurumi to Mark. He watched the red-haired male head off to the bathroom, before he moved to crawl under the covers of one of the beds as he waited for everyone else.

Bob had finished setting up the movie for them to watch just as Mark was making his way out of the bathroom. He had the hood flipped up, and his pacifier was between his lips now as he made his way to the other bed. "I wanna cuddle with Uncle Wade."He said, words mumbled by the pacifier. He then plopped down on the bed and pulled Tiny Box Tim into his lap. "An' Aunt Molly."

Wade let out a small chuckle at that, though he wasn't too surprised. Mark had just spent the weekend with Bob and Mandy a while back. He glanced over at Jack on the other bed. "Are you okay with that, hun?" He asked, noticing that Jack was already drifting off again.

The Irish lad gave a slight nod of his head, his thumb close to his mouth. He didn't have much time to pull it away, before he felt someone do it for him. He looked up to see Mandy, who was now offering him his pacifier. He accepted it hesitantly, blushing in the slightest at being caught.

Mandy smiled a bit, before she got onto the bed and got herself situated. Jack was soon snuggled up to her side, without her even having to say anything. She had to hold back a coo, letting her arm wrap around him.

The other 'adults' also settled in with Wade, Mark, and Molly on one bed and Bob, Jack, and Mandy on the other, before the movie finally started. It was a cartoon movie, one that Bob had brought for Jack and Mark to watch. Though not even halfway through the two Littles were already fast asleep. Mark fell asleep with his head resting comfortably on Wade's chest, and Jack with his face buried in Mandy's shoulder.

It had been a long day, so none of the others seemed to mind, eventually joining the two in slumber themselves. They all needed their rest since tomorrow was going to be a big day…

**Just a little side note, for those who may not know. Mandy is Bob's wife, and Molly is Wade's girlfriend (for right now, in the story, anyways. They're engaged in real life). But that's it for chapter 13! I hope you all enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Before I start on chapter 14, I will be writing two one shots so there's gonna be a bit of a delay. Sorry guys.**

**Another side note: I also just want to say a huuuge thank you to my editor and best friend. Honestly, I've gotten so much motivation because of her. I was a bit nervous when she found out about me writing stories around ageplay, but she has been nothing but supportive and I'm so lucky. She gave me the push I needed to get back into writing, and I cannot thank her enough for it. But here I go again anyways. Thank you. Thank you so so much.**


	14. Aunt Molly

**Hey guys. I'm back again with Chapter 14. It's been insane how much I've written lately and I absolutely love it! I hope you all do too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys (: **

The next morning was hard. At least for some people. Molly was the first one awake, carefully manoeuvring her way off the bed without waking Mark or Wade. She couldn't help but let a slight smile slip onto her lips at the way Mark was all curled up in a ball, Tim tucked into his chest. She looked over at the other bed just to make sure no one else had woken up before she began to pull a change of clothes out from her bag. She was lucky enough to have the first shower, not taking too long since she was sure the others were going to be waking up soon.

She had just made her way out of the bathroom when she noticed a sleepy looking Mark sitting up on the edge of the other bed with his beloved plushie in his lap. "Morning." She said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake anyone else up yet. There was still some time for them to sleep. "How'd you sleep?" She asked, ruffling up Mark's already messed up hair.

Mark let out a soft grunt as a response, a light pout on his lips. "Fine. Uncle Wade an' you are good cuddlers." He replied, looking up at Molly shyly. He was still tired himself, but he just couldn't seem to sleep any longer. He wondered if it was possibly his Big side getting excited for the convention. He rubbed at his eyes a bit, another soft yawn slipping out. "I gotta be Big today, don' I?" He asked quietly.

"I..." Molly hesitated a bit. She always hated this part, and she wasn't the best at handling them. This was usually Bob or Wade's job or Mark usually was able to slip back into Big headspace by himself. She felt so guilty taking that away from him. From them.

"Unfortunately, you do." Bob spoke up in a bit of a groggy tone, having stirred when Mark got up. He shifted to get up as quietly as possible, wanting to let Mandy sleep for a bit longer. "But you and Jack will have plenty of time tonight to be Little again." He explained, crouching down in front of Mark. He gently rubbed at his leg in a non sexual way to try and comfort him a bit. "I know you probably don't want to be Big again, but there are so many fans who are so excited to meet you! You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?" He asked, voice still groggy but more comforting now.

Mark shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip a bit. "Nu-uh." He mumbled out, looking down at his lap where Tim still sat. It took him a few seconds to try and slip out of his young headspace. This was always the hardest part. When he looked back up, he felt like he had an older headspace now. "I should go shower." He offered Bob and Molly each a thankful look before he tossed Tim on the bed and headed into the bathroom.

As Mark was in the shower, the others woke up one by one. And...they discovered the problem with six people sharing a room. There was only one bathroom. This lead to Bob, Mandy and Jack all heading to Bob and Mandy's shared room. At least they had another room available to them.

"Would ya hurry up in there? You're like a damn girl." Wade called from the other side of the door, though his tone was light and joking even though he really did have to pee. He was glad that Molly and Bob had managed to help Mark slip back into his Big headspace. That was one less thing he had to do. He let his thoughts wander as he pulled out his outfit for the day, hoping that Mark and Jack would be okay throughout the day.

"Some people are soooo impatient." Mark mumbled sarcastically, having changed into a pair of dark, tight jeans. He was still shirtless though, his dirty towel and pajamas in his hands. "I'm finished now. No reason to get your panties in a knot." He made his way past the other male with a small yawn, noticing the others were already gone. "Awe. I didn't even get to say bye to them..."

Molly was in the kitchen area, making some toast for herself as she wasn't too hungry. She looked up when she heard the comment, letting out a small chuckle. "Mark, you're literally going to see them again in less than an hour." She commented, a slight smile on her lips. "By the time you...finish getting dressed and grab a bite to eat, we'll all probably be ready to go." She explained. "Though Mandy and Bob still have to try and get Jack out of his headspace."

Mark let out a small hum, heading over to his bag. He tucked away his dirty clothes before he pulled on a plain t-shirt. He then brushed out his black and red hair, some of the water droplets from his hair getting his shirt wet. "He wasn't Big yet? Hm. He usually wakes up feeling Big." He commented, though he had only been around Little Jack a handful of times. "Maybe he likes to stay Little when he's nervous." He added, talking more to himself though. He ran his fingers through his hair, before he glanced over at Molly. He felt a bit nervous, since Wade had talked to him about what he had planned for the panel. He didn't want to give it away or mess anything up. It was a lot of pressure. It was still a day away, since it was only Friday and the Markiplier and Friends panel took place on Saturday.

Molly looked up again from her spot at the counter, putting some jam on her toast. She just happened to catch Mark's eyes, which caused the YouTuber to look away. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, tilting her head slightly. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Me? Uh...yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Mark asked, tucking his brush away now. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous myself. I know this isn't my first panel but..." He gave a slight shrug, clearing his throat a bit. "I guess I should grab a bite to eat." He mumbled, packing away Tim and his pacifier with a slight blush. He'd have to remember to give Jack his kigurumi back too.

"I'm just glad you guys don't have too much going on today. I think a lot of us are still pretty jetlagged." Molly commented with a small chuckle. "Just an autograph session for you guys today, right?" She asked, taking a bite out of her toast.

Mark gave a nod of his head, making his way towards the kitchen area to put a bagel in the toaster. "Yup. Then we have the Markiplier and Friends panel tomorrow and Jack and I have the Revelmode panel on Sunday." He replied, letting out a small sigh. He knew it was going to be exhausting. At least to him anyways since he tended to get a bit tired when he had to do two panels in one weekend.

"It'll be fine. At least after this weekend we don't have much else planned." Wade spoke up as he made his way out of the bathroom. "Besides, you know how to handle it and you and Jack will have little stress relievers at the end of today, tomorrow and Sunday too. So I'm sure that'll help." He reminded him, tossing his own pyjamas into his bag.

Mark felt a slight, lop sided grin slip onto his lips as he gave a nod of his head. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He just had to focus on the fans.

* * *

Day one was over in the blink of an eye, surprisingly. They had ended their day by getting some dinner together.

The gang wasn't all too tired yet. Or at least, most of them weren't. Mark had started to feel tired around eight pm as they all made their way into Wade and Molly's room yet again. He made his way onto the couch, flopping down onto it. Jack followed close behind him, making himself comfortable beside him.

"That wasn't too bad." Jack mumbled out with a small yawn of his own, rubbing at his eyes a bit. The fans were pretty calm that day and nothing relatively insane happened. He moved to rest his head on Mark's lap, letting out a small noise.

Mark chuckled a bit, running a hand through Jack's green hair. "Tired?" He asked, though the answer was obvious. "I am too. I have a feeling we won't be having too much Little time tonight." He commented, a slight frown on his lips. They still had two nights so...that was good at least. He didn't have to leave until Monday afternoonish anyways.

"I could honestly pass out right now." Jack admitted, nuzzling against Mark's lap gently. He always felt drained after having to deal with so many people in one day. Not that he didn't enjoy it. He loved meeting fans, but he was sure everyone felt exhausted after a day of meeting fans. Plus his hand was so cramped up after having signed so many autographs.

Wade glanced over at the over adults, wondering if the others were thinking the same thing. He made his way over to the other three, keeping his voice low as Jack and Mark talked to each other still. "Should we all just...sleep in the same room again?" He wondered in a soft whisper.

"We could. I'm sure the two would like that." Mandy replied, keeping her voice equally as low. She hadn't minded watching over the two of them since they all slept anyways. Plus there had been four caregivers and only two Littles, making it easier for them to watch over them. She glanced over at the time, seeing it was pretty late already.

"I'm fine with it too." Bob agreed, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. Molly gave a nod of her head as well, and it was obvious that the four of them had a mutual agreement. "Guess it's settled then? Should we...ask them first?" He asked, glancing over towards the couch.

The two Littles were still cuddled up on the couch, Jack with his head still in Mark's lap. The green haired male had his thumb between his lips now, and was already beginning to fall asleep as Mark was telling him about some of the fans he had met. Mark was also running his fingers through Jack's hair, knowing that helped calm the Irish lad down.

Wade glanced at the others, before he spoke up towards the other two. "Do you guys want to all sleep here again?" He asked, making his way over to the couch. He crouched down to face Jack, watching as his eyes slipped open.

Jack let out a soft noise, nose scrunching up as he looked towards Wade. "Wha?" He asked, having not even heard the question. He lazily blinked a few times before he turned his head slightly to hide his face in Mark's thigh.

"We want to know if you wanna stay here again for a sleepover. How's that sound sweetie?" Wade asked again, his voice still soft and soothing. He waited for a response, smiling a bit when he only got a nod. "Mark? Are you okay with that bud?" He asked the other Little, a soft smile still on his lips.

"Sure." Mark replied, having not fully slipped into his own headspace yet. He continued to let his fingers card through Jack's hair. He glanced towards the other adults, a light blush on his cheeks now as he realized they were being watched. "I was kind of hoping to...sleep with Jack." He admitted shyly, ducking his head a bit.

The coos that followed afterwards only made Mark's face heat up even more, as he tried to hide his own face behind his hands. Bob made his way over, the two girls following. "That's fine. Aunt Mandy and I can go and grab Jack's stuff from our room and you two can spend the night here with Uncle Wade and Aunt Molly, yeah?" He offered, carefully pulling back Mark's hands.

"'Kay." Mark agreed, looking up at the taller male with a bright red face still. "Then tomorrow night we'll sleep over in your room?" He asked, just to be sure. He didn't want anyone feeling left out, though he was sure it would all workout in the end.

"Sure thing hun. We'll figure it all out." Mandy replied in a soft voice as well. "Go get changed into your jammies while Uncle Bob and I go and get Jack's stuff, okay?" She told him in a stern, yet gentle tone. She knew Mark was usually a pretty good listener.

Mark only seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, looking down at the comfortable Jack in his lap. "I..." He began, though he didn't get too far as Wade was carefully picking Jack up off the couch and resting him on his hip. "Thanks Uncle Wade!" He said happily, before he hopped off the couch to head to his bag.

Wade glanced at the sleepy Little that was resting his head on his shoulder. Jack let out a soft whine when he was moved around, but other than that didn't make much of an objection.

Bob chuckled a bit, ruffling Jack's hair softly. He took Mandy's hand in his own before the two of them headed to the door. "We'll be right back guys." He commented, before the one couple was gone.

"Want some help choosing your outfit again?" Molly asked, making her way back to where Mark was. She sat down on the bed, watching him go through his luggage. The red and black haired YouTuber shook his head as he laid out his, or rather Jack's, kigurumi that he had borrowed.

"'M jus' gonna wear this again." Mark replied, considering it wasn't too dirty. He had only worn it once. "Is...is that okay?" He asked shyly, looking up at Molly with curious eyes. It was obvious that he had slipped fully now, making him seem even cuter.

"Of course it is." Molly replied softly. "After you get changed, you can color a bit before bed." She added on, getting up off the bed again. That seemed to get Mark even more excited, as she watched him take off to the bathroom.

Bob and Mandy returned again while Mark was in the bathroom, each of them carrying one of Jack's bags. They placed it on the same bed that Mark's stuff was on, and chatted a bit with the other adults while they waited for Mark to come back out. When he did, he had a pacifier back between his lips, and was fully in his headspace. He had even put on his pull-up without being told.

"Well, we're heading off kiddos. Do we get hugs goodnight?" Bob asked. It wasn't even a few seconds later before he had a Mark cuddled into his side. He chuckled softly and let his arms wrap around him. Mandy joined him on the other side, the two of them hugging him gently. He felt someone else being added, and glanced up to see that Wade had joined the hug , with Jack in his arms.

"C'mon Auntie Molly." Mark spoke up softly, noticing she was the only one left out. He grinned when she did so, and the six of them shared a tight hug before Mandy and Bob said a small goodnight and the two were gone.

"Do you want some help changing?" Wade offered Jack, considering the Irish lad was nearly passed out now. He couldn't believe how tired the other male was. He was surprised when he felt a slight nod against his shoulder, though he didn't mind. "Okay sweetheart. Do you want the same pyjamas as last night?" He asked, seeing that Mark had changed into the same thing. He felt another nod, and he made his way to Jack's bag. He laid Jack down on the bed, getting out the other YouTuber's pyjamas for him.

Mark, meanwhile, was sprawled out in the living room area with a coloring book and a box of crayons in front of him. He was distracted himself, and wasn't paying attention too much to the others. His pacifier bobbed between his lips as he focused on coloring in his picture of a dog that looked a lot like Chica. Molly was sat on the couch behind him, reading a book.

Wade changed Jack into his pyjamas fairly easily, though Jack wasn't much help with how floppy and sleepy he was. He still didn't seem to mind though as he soon finished up. He zipped up Jack's kigurumi, before he took off the three bags off the bed and helped Jack under the covers. "Looks like it's bedtime for you now, sweetie." He cooed, tucking him in carefully. He then handed over his Sam plushie and his pacifier, making sure he was comfortable. He knew he should have gotten Jack to brush his teeth, but he didn't want to have to move Jack around again.

Once he was finished up, he joined Molly on the couch. He rested his head on Molly's shoulder, letting out a small sigh. He pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, looking up at her innocently. He couldn't believe how much he had fallen in love with Molly ever since they had started dating. He was so lucky to have her.

Molly looked down at him on her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. She put her book off to the side after saving her spot in it, moving to wrap her arms around Wade in return. "Well hi." She mumbled softly, letting her fingers run through Wade's hair a bit. "I'm guessing you're tired too babe?" She asked, keeping her voice down.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Wade whispered softly, a slight smile on his lips. He pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, before he nuzzled against it gently. He fell silent as he turned his eyes back towards where Mark was colouring still.

"I love you too." Molly replied in a soft voice, enjoying their quiet time together. She pressed her own kiss to Wade's cheek before she went back to reading. It wasn't too long before the two were getting up off the couch to put Mark to bed.

Mark didn't put up a fight, since he had fallen asleep while he was colouring. He was picked up by Wade, and tucked into bed next to Jack. He cuddled his Tiny Box Tim close to his chest, curling up with his back towards Jack as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Wade and Molly got ready for bed themselves, watching a bit of TV and talking to each other before they also turned in for the night. They needed to get ready for the next day. Wade knew he was going to need it to prepare himself.

* * *

The next morning, the group had to be up early again. Mark was almost relieved that they had decided to sleep in the same room again, even though it was rather crowded. He could hear Wade's alarm going off from somewhere beside him, causing a soft noise of annoyance to slip out.

"Time to get up, Little ones." Wade cooed out, though his voice was still a bit rough with sleep, getting up out of his own bed to head towards the other. He was tired himself but he knew he had to get himself going or no one was going to get up. He lightly poked at Mark's side, watching as he tried to hide in Jack's shoulder even more. "C'mon bud. I know you don't want to but we don't wanna be late for your panel." He added on, tugging at the blanket that was draped over Mark.

Mark shook his head, using his free hand, the one that didn't have Tiny Box Tim in it, to tug the blanket up to cover himself again. "Noooo." He whined out, drawing out the o. "Five more minutes." He murmured softly.

Molly had also gotten up, wanting to help Wade wake the two up. She let her hand move to rub up and down Jack's back gently as she chuckled softly herself. "Why don't you go grab the first shower while I wake up the lazy bums, yeah?" She offered Wade, moving her hand to run it gently through Jack's fading hair now.

"Okay. I guess that'll work." Wade replied with a dramatic sigh, before he moved to press a light kiss to Molly's lips, then he pressed another light kiss to Mark's forehead as well as Jack's forehead before he grabbed his change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Uncle Waaaade." Jack whined out, sounding almost exactly like Mark. He squirmed a bit on the bed, starting to slowly wake up himself. He didn't feel like actually getting up out of the soft, comfortable bed, but he knew he couldn't disappoint the fans. Though it wasn't his panel, he had promised to go to it and be a part of it. So he didn't want to disappoint Mark either.

Molly let out a small chuckle, before she switched into Aunt mode. She got up and moved away from the bed, heading to the curtains. She looked over at the two YouTubers on the bed, feeling a bit guilty as she pulled the curtain open.

"Mmm. Tryin' t'sleep." Jack mumbled out, being the only one really affected by it since Mark still had his head in Jack's shoulder. "Don' wanna get up." He complained softly, using his Sam plushie to hide his face. Mornings were always the worst for him.

"I promise you two can have a nap later. I know it's early, but once you guys are finished up the panel, we don't have anything else planned for the day." Molly explained. "That means that maybe you guys can come back and nap for a little bit afterwards. Or you can wander around at Pax, get something to eat, take it easy. As long as you get the panel all finished, okay?" She cooed, making her way back over to them. "Up we go guys." She tried to sooth, watching as Jack seemed to give up.

The Irish lad had his eyes opened now, though there was a pout on his lips at having been woken up. "Okay. Okay. I'm awake." He grumbled out. He let out a small sigh, before he moved to get off the bed. "Maaaaark." He grumbled out, Irish accent thick.

Mark let out a small whine, moving his head from Jack's shoulder to bury it in a pillow now. He had a slight headache already, and the day hadn't even started yet. "M'head hurts, Auntie." He whispered into his pillow lowly. When he didn't get a reply, he spoke up a little bit higher. "My head hurts..." He repeated, lifting his head off the pillow.

"Oh no. That's not too good." Molly whispered softly, caressing his cheek gently. "Is it a pounding feeling?" She asked, getting up off the bed to close the curtains up again. She didn't want to make Mark's headache worse if that's what it was. "Do you want some water?"

"Y-Yeah. I don' like it." Mark mumbled out, rubbing at his eyes a bit to wake himself up..and also to try and get rid of the pounding feel. "Water please." He added on hesitantly moving his hands away from his face.

Molly made her way back over to the two males on the bed, two sippy cups of water and some Aspirin in her hands. She took the time to help Mark into his Big headspace, before she handed him the pills and the sippy cup. "Hope this makes you feel better, Markle Sparkle." She commented softly before she took a spot on the bed next to him.

Just as she was about to help Jack slip, she heard the door to the bathroom open. Wade made his way out of the bathroom, drying his hair off still. "Ah. I see you guys are awake now. Feeling Big?" He asked. He got a nod from Mark but didn't get much of a reaction from Jack.

"I'm gonna go shower." Mark mumbled out, the sippy cup still in his hands. He took another sip of it, before he grabbed his outfit for the day and headed into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, before he stripped down and got into the shower.

He took his time, since it was only nine o'clock. Their panel didn't start until ten thirty thank god. He let the warm spray caress his body as he closed his eyes. Once he was starting to feel better, and his headache wasn't as bad, he decided to dry off and get out. He pulled on a plain pair of boxers, as well as some tight skinny jeans, and then a black tee shirt with a black and red plaid over shirt to follow. He decided to skip breakfast that morning, and brushed his teeth while he had the bathroom to himself.

Once he was finished up, he made his way out of the bathroom. Jack was just on the other side of the door, about to knock. It gave them both a slight scare. "Oh. I'm guessing you're...uh..." Mark trailed off a bit, seeing the Irish lad on his own with his change of clothes in his arms.

Jack gave a slight nod of his head. He didn't remember much of last night which kind of concerned him. Had he been that tired? "I'll only be a few minutes if you guys wanna go get Bob and Mandy." He mumbled out, before he slipped into the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" Wade asked, running a hand through Mark's hair to smoothen it out a bit. "Molly told me about your headache. If it's too bad, I'm sure we can try and reschedule your panel." He commented, seeing a flash of worry and concern in Mark's eyes.

The red haired male shook his head. "I'm better now. I wouldn't miss this panel for the world." Mark replied, giving Wade an encouraging smile. If he didn't do this today, if he didn't do it soon, he might never be able to do it again. And he wasn't even the one proposing.

The next few minutes was spent with the three adults chatting and preparing themselves. Three soon turned into four when Jack made his way out of the bathroom, and then four turned into six when Mandy and Bob came back to their room.

Soon enough, it had hit ten o'clock and the group headed towards the main theatre where the Markiplier and Friends' panel was taking place. Mark, Wade, Bob and Jack all went backstage, while Mandy and Molly took their seats in the crowd to wait for the panel to start.

Mark's heart was pounding in his chest, his thumb in his mouth as he chewed on his thumbnail gently. He glanced at the other three that were beside him, silently wondering how they weren't freaking out at least not as bad as he was anyways.

"You guys ready to do this?" Wade asked, a slight smile on his lips. He was nervous himself, but he knew this was what he wanted. He had wanted this for a long time and he wasn't backing out now. He had the ring box tucked securely into his side pocket, and he knew what he was going to say he just had to focus on not crying.

"Are we ready? We should be asking you that question." Bob spoke up with a slight chuckle. "This is a big step." He added on. He could see the nervous look on Mark and Jack's face, but Wade looked pretty relaxed for a guy who was about to propose.

"Says the only one who's already married." Wade pointed out in a rather sassy way. He grinned when it caused the others to let out a slight laugh. It was better than nothing. "I'm ready. Honestly. I love Molly more than anything in the world, and I want to be able to call her mine for the rest of our lives." He replied in a serious tone. "So...I'm ready to get this panel started." He patted Mark on the back, before gently pulling his thumb away from the YouTuber's mouth. "Mark, it's gonna be okay. Deep breaths." He reminded him, before the stage workers started to put microphones on the four YouTubers.

Mark chewed on his bottom lip still, giving Wade a slight smile. He let out a slight breath, moving to lean against Bob in an almost shy way. Once he had composed himself, and they got the okay from one of the people backstage, he pulled away from Bob and headed towards the stage area.

The red haired YouTuber made his way onto the stage first, pointing to some random fans in the crowd as he did so. He tried not to trip either as he made his way around one of the chairs, not wanting to fall onstage.

Wade made his way out right after Mark, followed by Bob, and then lastly, Jack. Now was when he started to feel the nerves kick in, but it was no time to second guess anything. He could feel his heart in his ears, and he now had to remind himself to breath.

Jack felt a bit awkward, as he made his way towards the last chair. "Are we sitting?" He asked, glancing at the other men who had already sat down. "Oh. Okay." He chuckled a bit, and moved to sit down himself.. He heard a mumbled 'Should we stand?' come from Mark and he furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "Are we sitting?" He asked again, as he watched Mark get up, followed by Wade and Bob. He got up again as well, letting out a slight nervous laugh.

The four of them made small talk on the stage after that, unsure of where to go. Mark admitted to not having anything planned, like usual, but the crowd didn't seem to mind. He pointed out a cosplay of fish-cone, unable to stop himself as he chuckled a bit at the reaction from both Bob and Wade.

Then, Mark became. "So, uh, once again thanks all for being so dedicated. Um, I don't know. Do you guys have any profound things to say in the beginning of this to warm everybody up? To the wonders that is this panel..." He asked , trailing off a bit with his sentence as he glanced at the other three YouTubers who were currently onstage with him.

Jack was a bit startled to find all three sets of eyes on him, unsure of what to say. "I'm just friend three, so I got nothing." He joked, laughing slightly himself. He heard the laughter of the crowd and the laughter from the others onstage too, and it only made his grin widen.

"Bob, you were Wade yesterday." Mark reminded the taller YouTuber. "No one even knew who you were." He added on, though he realized his mistake when he saw the look in Bob's eyes change as well as the 'aww'ing from the crowd. He heard a confused 'what?' from Jack, and knew that he probably needed to clarify. "Okay that came out a lot meaner. That was actually a thing that happened. Don't you remember?"

Once Mark explained what he was talking about, it led to the group talking about what they had been mistaken as before. Bob and Wade tended to get mistake for each other from time to time. Jack once got mistaken for Mark's producer. Bob and Wade had also gotten mistaken for Mark's camera crew one year too. Then Jack spoke some Irish and Korean, Mark spoke one word of German, and everything onstage seemed to loosen up finally. He was still nervous himself but the atmosphere seemed a bit better.

"Okay. Are you warmed up enough?" Mark asked, turning his attention away from his three friends to look towards the crowd. "That was..." He trailed off, as the crowd gave a loud cheer as an indication that they were ready for whatever was next. "That was our entire comedy bit so uh...next we're gonna pass it off. Wade has something that he would like to say to all of you." He said, looking up at the taller male. He was so so nervous still.

"Yeah, so um...it's really awesome having you guys all out here. This is...how many panels have we done together now? We started it...was it Prime or East?" Wade asked, trying to think back at how long it had really been. Luckily Mark knew, and filled Wade in on the memory of their first panel. Their very first one had been the one where Mark had told people they didn't need a Pax badge to enter. Which...apparently that had.

"Yeah, that's right." Wade chuckled a bit. It seemed like such a long time ago to him now. "And I was 'Lord' space 'Minion77'. Or 'Lord' space 'Minion'." He shook his head a bit at the memory, his hands slipping into his pockets. It was insane that now he had over a million subscribers. "But uh...it's really awesome having everybody come out and it's crazy to see how much it has grown over the last few years. Uh...we're coming close- Molly and I have been dating for almost four years as of September fourteenth. So..." He paused for some applauding, as his heart sped up even more in his chest. "And we're also approaching the day that we recorded the Drunk Minecraft episodes where I actually asked her out. So..."

He trailed off again, his hands growing sweaty now. He wondered if Molly knew where this was going. "Molly, come up here." He added on, waving his beautiful girlfriend up to come onstage. "Go over there." He added on, and pointed towards the side of the stage that had stairs on it. "So, I started my YouTube channel because of what Mark and Bob and I had done with Drunk Minecraft, and you guys subscribing and finding me there and I didn't start it until after she and I met and started dating." He added, pointing towards where Molly was currently making her way onto the stage. "It...uh, I can't remember. It was November nineteenth I think. I just went over it in a million sub video. Which...I just hit a million subscribers too recently which was pretty cool." He added, grinned at the light applause he was given. "But these guys have been with me, and Jack, since we met Jack, he's been with us since the beginning. But Molly's been there and been a part of my YouTube career. She's encouraged me from the beginning."

He looked over to see that Molly had finally managed to make it onto the stage. Bob and Jack moved out of the way a bit awkwardly to let her pass, while Mark was still on Wade's other side. "Hey. So...I have a question for you, Molly." He began, though a loud uproar came from the crowd after he had said that, and Molly brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock. "We've been together for..." He trailed off with a chuckle as the realization hit everyone.

"Step out in front." Mark commented, placing his hand on Wade's back to get his attention. His nerves were a bit better now, and he was more excited than anything else. Bob and Mandy were married and now...Molly and Wade were going to be engaged.

"We've been together for a while now and..." Wade began again, moving to pull the ring box from out of his pocket. "I'm trying my best to hold it together. Don't encourage me to cry!" He shouted jokingly at the crowd. It was obvious how emotional the couple was already though. "For a long time, I had to sneak away from you to call your Dad and get permission for this." He paused to open the ring box in his hands. "But...I would love to know, will you marry me?" He asked, slipping down onto one knee. He was close to tears by now, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Molly still had her hands covering her mouth, the shock still evident. The fact that this was actually happening, that this day had finally come, was still sinking in for him. This was it. She dropped her hands away from her mouth to whispered a small yes, moving closer to Wade to press a light kiss to his lips.

Wade felt relieved as he kissed her back. He got up off the ground and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as he tried his best to keep it together still. He whispered a few 'I love you's into her ear since they were still close, rubbing her back gently. Then he pressed a light kiss to her forehead once they pulled away, and he could see that she was crying now. But thankfully tears of happiness. They shared another sweet, gentle kiss as well as another hug, their happiness obvious on both of their faces.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and they hugged one last time before he headed off the stage. Of course, Jack gave her a quick hug before she left, mumbling a small congratulations.

It was definitely the perfect way to start their panel.

**I just wanted to remind you all that I'm still in school so my updates are gonna be a bit slow still. But once May comes along, I plan on starting to write a lot more. I can't wait (: So far, I have another one-shot that I want to write. And I also got a request the other day, so I'll write that after the one-shot. Then I plan on doing some Jack related one-shots and then chapter 15 of this 'book'.**

**Also, quick question. Daddy!Tyler, Mommy!Amy, or neither? Or...maybe both? What would you guys rather see in the next chapter? Or let me know if you would rather see Mark have a different caretaker. I love getting suggestions from you guys,. :) **

**But until then, I will see you guys later. Buh-bye!**


	15. The New Addition

**Bonjour! Chapter 15 is here. And I am so sorry for the delay. I've had this chapter planned out for quite a while. I just haven't had the motivation. It has been brutal lately. But by writing a few small one-shots, I managed to gain it back! And a lot of people have been wanting me to continue so without further ado...(bad Mario impersonation) Let's A Go!**

**Also, quick warning for explicit language later on in the chapter. I hope you all enjoy though, and votes, and comments are always appreciated.**

Mark was glad that everything had gone as planned. That was all that was currently on his mind as the six of them made their way back to Bob and Mandy's room. He was still a bit shaky, but his happiness for his two close friends was through the roof.

Bob unlocked the door to their room, allowing the others to make their way in first before following. He shut the door behind him, locking it too just in case, before he allowed himself to get comfortable on one of the beds. "What a morning." He mumbled out with a loud sigh. He felt exhausted already and it was only one in the afternoon.

"I guess you'll officially be our Auntie soon." Jack spoke up from his spot on the couch next to Mark, a proud smile on his lips. "I still can't believe you guys are engaged. It is the absolute cutest thing ever." The grin staying on his lips as he continued to gush.

Mark's mind was on his own problems now though. Three of his friends were in happy, healthy relationships. Bob had Mandy, Wade had Molly, and Jack had Wiishu (or Signe). And it only made him feel more alone. He felt like he'd never have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And on top of that he would never have an actually Daddy or Mommy. Matt had been amazing but now...he just felt lonely. He hoped Tyler would help with that.

"Mark? Markimoo." Wade called, furrowing his eyebrows when he got no response. He made his way over to the couch, crouching down to get to eye level with the other YouTuber. "Hey. You still with us buddy?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on his knee. That seemed to bring him out of it thankfully. "We were just wondering if you wanted a small nap before or after we went out for some lunch."

Mark looked a bit startled at first, though he calmed down when he remembered where he was. Had he really missed that much of the conversation? "Sorry. I uh...zoned out a bit." He commented shyly. "I'm actually not all that hungry. You guys can head on out without me." He replied, giving Wade a slight smile.

"We don't have to go out. We could just stay in and order some room serv-" Mandy began from her spot next to Bob by the door.

Mark interrupted her though, shaking his head a bit. "No. No, really guys. It's fine." He reassured softly. He realized though, that Wade and Molly probably wanted all of them to go out together as celebration for their engagement. He couldn't believe how selfish he had been thinking. He looked over at Molly near the bathroom, and then back at Wade. "I think I can...handle going out for a bit." He said softly, changing his mind as he rubbed at his eyes a bit. He saw the few odd looks that the 'adults' shared at his sudden change of mind, but he was glad when no one commented on it and Jack spoke up instead.

"Then I think it'll be naptime." Jack chuckled. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was tired, even after the amazing sleep he had had the night before, but the stress and anxiety from the panel had taken a hell of a lot out of him. Maybe he wasn't the only one feeling tired.

"Good idea Jackaboy." Bob chuckled. "Why don't you get more comfortable before we go out, Mark? Would that make you feel better?" He offered. He knew that Mark sometimes got cranky when he didn't feel well or if he didn't get the best sleep.

Mark got up off the couch, shaking his head in response as he stretched his tired limbs a bit. "No. It's fine." He waved off the concerned tone in Bob's voice, missing the look that was passed among the others again.

Jack also seemed to miss it as he hopped up off the couch. "Can I change quickly before we head out?" He hated wearing jeans sometimes, but he also had to be careful what he wore in public in case they were spotted.

"You don't have to ask, you know." Wade commented, his arm around his new fiancée. "We'll wait for you while you change." He added on. "Unless you need any help?" He offered, just to be sure. Since he had babysat the red haired YouTuber a few times, he could tell that Mark was beginning to slip. Jack, however, he was unsure about.

Jack let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm fine. But thanks anyways Unc...Wade." He replied, just barely correcting his mistake. The blush was evident on his face as he got some sweatpants, and a baggy sweater out from his bag, as well as another item that he was hoping no one heard, before he then headed to the bathroom.

Mark rolled his eyes a bit, holding back a snicker as he flopped back down on the couch with a small hum. His phone went off just then, and he pulled it out to see a message from Felix reminding him about the Revelmode panel that was planned for the next day and what time it was at. He heard Jack's phone go off too, and only assumed he had gotten the same message. He sent a quick message back, promising he'd be there of course, before he slipped it back into his pocket. He already felt so tired, but at the same time he didn't want Pax to end because it was one of the only times during the year when they were altogether at the same time.

"You're sure you don't want to get more comfortable Markimoo?" Mandy offered this time, a light sort of smile on her lips. She had slipped into Aunt mode almost as soon as she heard Jack's near slip up.

"'M fine." Mark mumbled out, getting back up off the couch yet again when Jack made his way out of the bathroom again. "Let's get going, yeah?" He offered. He gave the other Little a small smile, nudging him a bit teasingly before they finally headed towards the door.

The group then went out for some lunch, and nothing too exciting happened. Mark, Jack, Bob, and Wade were all noticed a few times, but once a few pictures were taken and some autographs were signed, the group was left alone.

After they were all finished up, they took the rest of the day at a fairly slow pace, all of them deciding to stay in their hotel rooms. And, of course, Jack ended up slipping only half an hour after they had arrived. Wade, and Bob slipped into Uncle mode, while Molly and Mandy themselves slipped into Aunt mode.

It was a bit harder for Mark to slip into his headspace, having wanted to stay Big for awhile in hopes to work on a few things. He browsed his Twitter for a bit, as well as his tumblr, though it didn't take too long before he gave into the four Bigs cooing at him.

Eventually, Mark had slipped. The four knew that the Little needed it, but sometimes Mark was just that stubborn. And he was rather clingy, staying by Molly's side almost the whole time. Even as he napped, he stayed cuddled by Molly's side.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by rather quickly, with the group of them staying in one hotel room yet again (with Molly, Wade and Mark in one bed, and Mandy, Bob, and Jack in the other). Soon enough, it was the last day of Pax West 2016.

**The Next Morning**

Mark was the stubborn one to wake up again, his face buried in a pillow. He didn't want to get up as he felt tired still. He wasn't sure if it was because he had pushed away his Little side so much, or if they had just done a lot throughout the convention.

He wanted to fall back asleep, but he knew that the others were bound to wake him up soon enough anyways. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a shirt hit him in the back of the head. He let out a small noise, squirming on the bed a bit.

Since they had done their autograph signing on Friday, they didn't have much to do until the panel began, which was at one pm. However, when the red haired male glanced at the small alarm clock beside the bed, he noticed that it was already eleven thirty.

He let out a small yawn, rubbing at his eyes a bit as he finally sat up. "Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" He asked. He noticed that everyone else was already awake, and showered as well. Molly and Wade had even gone back to their own room to change, and had returned. Jack was the only one missing, though it had sense when he heard the shower going in the bathroom.

"Trust me, we tried." Bob replied with a small chuckle. "You kept telling me that I was a mean Uncle." He explained in a teasing tone. "Besides, you still have plenty of time to shower, and then we can go out for breakfast together?" He suggested.

Mark scrunched up his nose at the idea. "Do you...do you think we could just stay in?" He asked. "Or at least...that I could?" As much as he loved hanging out with other people and running into a few fans, he wasn't fully ready to slip back into his Big headspace yet.

"Sure. We can stay in kiddo." Molly replied, sitting down beside Mark on the bed again. "Are you not feeling Big right now?" She asked, running a hand through the red floof to try and fix it up a bit.

Mark shook his head a bit, unable to help it as his thumb slipped into his mouth. It earned him a few coos again, which caused him to cover his face with his free hand. Despite having had a Little night the previous day, he always enjoyed getting Little time whenever he could with his close friends. Tyler was still trying to get into Daddy mode fully, which he understood.

Molly sent a glance towards Wade, as well as Bob, before she turned back to Mark. "I know. It's hard to be Big sometimes, yeah?" She said in a soft voice. "And I'm sorry that you have to be Big today, buddy." She added on, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

It was at this time that Jack came out of the bathroom, looking about as sad and upset as Mark was. He had on his Reaper shirt, as well as a pair of jeans again. He was drying off his hair when he saw Mark, giving the other a slight smile. "Mornin' Marky." He greeted, moving to plop down on the edge of the other bed that no one else was on.

"Mornin'." Mark mumbled back in reply, his thumb still in his mouth. He pulled it out though, wiping it off on his shirt before he uncovered his face. "'m gonna go have my showew." He murmured out in a low voice, reluctantly getting up off the bed. He collected his items of clothing, before making his way into the bathroom.

One o'clock came all too soon, and Mark and Jack were backstage at the Revelmode panel. Wade, Molly, Bob and Mandy were also backstage with them, as if to prepare them and to make sure that the two were still feeling Big.

This panel went as well as their other one had gone, although since there were even more people on it, that meant a hell of a lot more energy coming from everyone. Plus, there was a dance-off between Mark and Jack, which made the two Littles even more tired than they had been in the morning.

Evening seemed to come too soon, with the six of them back in one hotel room yet again. Mark and Jack ended up staying Big for their last night together, which they mostly spent talking amongst each other and enjoying their time together.

Another Pax having come and gone again.

**Time Skip to Two Months Later**

Over the next two months, Mark went through quite a bit. Mark and Tyler started to do more videos together, he collabed a bit with his other friends, another Five Nights at Freddy's Game came to his attention to play, and, to his surprise, he received an award from Make-A-Wish that was titled 'The Celebrity of the Year'.

Mark also added more members to his team after Tyler, soon gaining Kathryn and Amy.

And then came Ethan.

Mark had first technically met Ethan during Pax East 2015. They had met first outside of the convention centre, while the YouTuber was doing a small meetup. Then, during the panel, Bob had called upon Ethan, and the younger male had ended up doing a backflip during Mark's panel.

So when Mark happened to stumble upon Ethan's YouTube channel, and decided to watch a few of them, he realized that maybe Ethan would be a perfect addition to Teamiplier. After having lost Ryan and Matt as his editors, he had had to search for new help. Without directly advertising it.

He already had Tyler on his team, though the taller male wasn't an editor. He helped Mark with video ideas, or getting supplies. Stuff like that. Amy was another one of his employees, though he had to admit that he had a slight crush on her.

Amy was learning to edit, to help Mark out as best as she could. She too helped with video ideas while she also worked on a starting her own channel. So maybe she wasn't too much of an employee, but rather, a co-worker of some sorts. And he also already had Kathryn as an editor, and as much as he hated to admit it, it just wasn't enough. He still felt like he was struggling to keep to his schedule.

So, Mark decided to contact Ethan about becoming his editor as well.

Soon enough, the small teen was on his way to L.A. Ethan was not only excited but also terrified. He wasn't sure what to expect, if he was to be honest. He knew that Mark was a good guy, but to actually be working for him was...completely different.

After a few days, Ethan was settled in soon enough and he then had to start going through the process of what it would take to work for Mark. He went through a small interview with said Youtuber first, which went rather well for him. At least he had thought so.

Next came his trial week, where he was given the task of editing a few videos for Mark's channel. Again, he felt the trial week went well. He only hoped that Mark had felt the same way.

Once Mark had reviewed the edited videos that Ethan had finished, and had approved them, the last step was one that potential employees now had to go through. It had been Tyler's idea, the taller male expressing his concern.

The red haired Youtuber had been hesitant at first, not wanting to have to tell more people than was necessary. But once the taller male had explained that he didn't want Mark to have to go through what had happened with Matt and Ryan again, Mark eventually gave in.

The last step being to let potential employees know about Mark's Little side.

Tyler had taken over the spot as Mark's current caretaker, and one of his main concerns was Mark slipping while he was at the office. So, with some persuading, Tyler eventually convinced Mark that it was a good idea.

It was understandable though. Kathryn and Amy had already been informed, having been told after they had both successfully made it through both the interview and the trial week. The two had taken it fine, neither of them seeming too bothered by it. And, by now, they had even met Little Mark a few times. They would even admit that he was incredibly adorable.

Ethan was more of a risk of stumbling upon Mark's Little side though, since he was going to be Mark's and Tyler's roommate for a little while before he could find a place of his own.

So now, here they were. Mark and Ethan, as well as Tyler, were in the office so that Mark could finally come clean with Ethan. Tyler was there for moral support, and Kathryn, who was in another room, had already been informed of what was going to happen. She was there too if she was needed for moral support.

But that didn't make Mark any less nervous. He was sure that he was even more nervous than Ethan was at the moment. He had been the same way with Kathryn, as well as Amy. Amy had been more embarrassing since he had known her for quite a bit, and had reconnected since they were both from Cincinnati.

"You, um, wanted to talk to me?" Ethan asked, a smile on his lips. He was a bit nervous, with his hopes held high. This could be the beginning of a life changing moment. If he got this job, he felt like this could be a huge impact on his life.

Mark nodded his head, shifting in his own chair. No matter how many times he did this, it never seemed to get any easier for him. And he knew no one else understood. No one else expect for other Littles, of being the only one he really knew about.

He couldn't help but to think about all of the people who already knew. The list was already pretty long; Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, Matt, Ryan, Tyler, Kathryn, and finally Amy. Out of all the people who knew, no one had a problem with it yet. There was no way that this...streak would continue.

"Mark?" Tyler spoke up now, once the silence had lasted a little too long. "If you want to talk to someone, that usually, you know, involves actually talking." He teased, hoping to lighten the mood. "Did you want me to start?" He offered after a few more seconds of silence. He couldn't imagine what it was like to come out as a Little. He had done a hell of a lot of research after finding out that one of his best friends was involved with ageplay.

"No. I need to do this...myself." Mark replied. He had done it before, after all. It was just something about Ethan that made him seem to hesitate, though he was sure that Ethan would understand. Or he would at least try to understand. "Everything that we talk about today...can it stay between us?" He asked, his eyes focusing down on his own lap.

A confused look crossed over Ethan's face, as the blue haired male glanced over at Tyler and then back towards Mark. The other Youtuber still had his eyes casted downwards though. "Yeah. Of course." He replied, though the worry was starting to pile up in his gut. Had he done something wrong? Had he goofed up in any sort of way? So many questions were flowing through his mind, up until he heard Mark's voice which broke him out of his train of thought. He turned his attention back to the nervous looking male, chewing on his bottom lip a bit.

"So, this is something that everyone else knows by now. It's something personal of mine, but it's also something that may, sometimes, come up while we're at the office. I've had friends stumble upon it before, and I didn't want anyone else to go through the same thing. It was awkward and unnecessary." Mark began to explain. "It was actually… Tyler's idea to tell potential employees about this." He added on.

Now Ethan was even more concerned, unsure of what to make of all of this. The way Mark was talking about this secret had him on edge. Was it really that bad? "Mark, whatever it is, you know you can tell me." He replied, a slightly shaky reassuring smile on his lips. "I swear I won't tell anyone." He continued on, running a hand through his hair. His hand paused halfway through when all of Mark's words seemed to sink in for him. "Potential employee? Wait. I..."

Mark let out a small chuckle, though it was a bit forced. Despite Ethan trying to be reassuring, he could practically feel the sweat dripping down his back. "Y-Yeah. Your interview went well, and the videos you ended editing were perfect. It was exactly what I was looking for." He replied, finally bringing his head back up to look at Ethan. A bright grin was on his face now, as if he was trying to shake this nervous feeling.

Ethan's hopes seemed to soar at Mark's kind words, and he felt that much closer to actually being able to work for Mark. All that was left was...this huge secret that Mark still had to tell him. He nodded his head a bit, his own smile on his lips. "I'm thrilled to hear that." He admitted. "Sorry for...kind of changing the subject. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Right." Mark hummed out, as if he had actually forgotten about it. But...no. It was always at the back of his mind. "Have you heard about...something called ageplay?" He asked, a light blush dusting on his cheeks again at just the mention of the word.

"Ageplay. Uh...it sounds familiar..." Ethan replied, letting out a small hum. He tried to search his brain to figure out where he had heard the word before. It seemed to click after a few seconds and he let out a small noise of recognition. "Right. Yeah. It's that super cringey stuff, isn't it?" He asked with a small sort of laugh. "Where, like, adults act like babies and wear diapers, and expect other adults to actually take care of them, right?" He asked. "I couldn't imagine that. Forcing...people to do that. Or to have another adult take care of me? Or for me to take care of another adult? It's just so weird."

Mark's heart seemed to sink at the harsh words that came from Ethan, his smile slipping a bit. He tried to stay positive though, and he wondered if maybe there was still time to back out of this while he could. "It...I...uh..." He stumbled over his words, unsure of how exactly to even respond to that.

"It's a lot more complicated than that." Tyler began to speak up since Mark didn't seem to be able to form the words. "Ageplay is a lot more than just that, Ethan." It had taken himself a little while to get used to it, but he wasn't just about to let Ethan talk like that with Mark in the room. Sure, the blue haired boy didn't realize that Mark was into ageplay himself, but he knew that the words would affect Mark pretty harshly.

Ethan shifted his attention over to Tyler now, the confused look back onto his face. "It's not really that complicated? It's a weird...sexual thing." He shook his head, his nose scrunched up in a form of distaste.

"It's not always sexual, Ethan." Mark spoke up, his voice small and shy now. "Ageplay...it can often be non-sexual too. Some people use it as a comforting technique too, when stress becomes too much." He continued on, his eyes back on Ethan as he hoped to change the other's attitude about it. So many people looked down on ageplay and he honestly hated it.

"So...what? People use ageplay as a stress relief for themselves, but then put the stress on someone else to take care of them?" Ethan asked, shaking his head a bit. "I think it's just complete bullshit." He added on, completely missing the way Mark's spirit was being nearly crushed.

"Ethan, come on." Tyler spoke up, his voice a bit harsher than he had intended it to be. But he could see the look on Mark's face, and he knew he had to stop the younger male before he got too far. "You can't just judge something without having a better understanding about it."

"It's fine. Just...forget about this whole conversation." Mark muttered out, giving Tyler a certain look as in to let it go. He didn't want to keep dragging this conversation on, and he wanted Ethan as an employee. He didn't want to lose him just because of his damn Little side. "It's not that big of a deal. So we c-" He began to add on, before he was interrupted by Tyler.

"It is a big deal, and we aren't just going to move on from it." Tyler replied, using a stern tone. It was almost similar to the voice he used on Mark when he was Little. "Ethan needs to know about this just in case, you know..." He trailed off, making slight hand motions to get his point across.

Ethan looked between the two other adults, a frown on his lips. Something seemed to hit him though, and he realized what they were trying to say. "Oh god. Please don't tell me that...someone at the office is into ageplay." He grumbled out, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't...I don't want to work with someone like that." He added on. "I couldn't imagine them being Little...around the office. It would be so fucking unprofessional!" He nearly exclaimed. "And I do-"

"That's enough!" Tyler snapped. He wasn't usually one to snap, but he had been getting sick of what Ethan had to say. "We understand that you don't necessarily like it, but yes. Someone from the office is a Little. So that sort of attitude is really not appreciated. And we won't stand for it. _I_ won't stand for it." He felt a bit guilty, but he figured that was the only way that Ethan would actually listen to him.

Mark had even flinched at the tone in Tyler's voice, shrinking a bit more in his seat. He tried to cover his face, wanting to hide the tears that had started to gather in his eyes. He hated how badly this conversation had gone so quickly. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, causing him to wipe at it hastily.

Ethan was a bit more nervous now at the way that Tyler had snapped at him, but he didn't seem to be budging on how he felt about the topic. "That's why you asked me? Because I would have to be around...someone like that?" His nose was scrunched up yet again in disgust.

"There's nothing wrong with someone being a Little, Ethan." Tyler continued on, none too happy with the attitude he was still getting from the other. "Again, you've never even met a Little when they're in their headspace. They're almost like actual kids." He continued on, keeping his voice leveled now. "Every Little is different, but the Little at our office is a complete sweetheart. They give the best cuddles too. And they always make sure that everyone else in the office is happy. They love colouring, Disney movies, playing with Legos, and...don't even get me started on their collection of plushies." He hoped that actually talking about it would make Ethan warm up to the idea. Even slightly. But nothing seemed to change in the other's attitude or facial expression. "They're just like an actual child. You don't hate kids, do you?" He asked, his voice a lot softer now.

"These...people aren't kids! They just act like it for attention!" Ethan replied, not wanting to listen to anything else Tyler had to say. "Who is it? I bet it's Amy. And I thought she was so cool too." He shook his head again. "She would have been great to get along with but now-" Mark mumbled something under his breath, though it was too low for anyone else to hear, as Ethan continued on. "I look at her in a completely different way. And-"

This time, Mark repeated what he had to say, though it was loud enough for both parties in the room to hear him. "It's me!" he interrupted the other, wiping at a few more tears that had slid down his cheek by now. "It's not Amy, okay? So don't...don't look at her any differently. I'm the Little in the office, and...I'm sorry that you feel that way about Littles." He mumbled with his eyes on his lap yet again.

Ethan's attention shifted from his thoughts and Tyler over to Mark. He could see the tears on his cheeks, but his ears didn't want to believe what he had just been told. His YouTube inspiration, or at least one of them, was a Little?

The silence in the room was deafening, and it made Mark want to take back his words. But he wasn't going to let Amy take the fall for him. It was unfair to the blonde. Tyler had seemed to make his way over to Mark, and had his arm had circled around the slightly younger male. He rubbed Mark's shoulders gently, hoping to comfort him as best as he could. He used his free hand to wipe at Mark's cheeks, giving him a slight, reassuring smile. He wished he could do more, but he couldn't just force Ethan to like Littles.

"You're kidding, right? This is some sort of joke?" Ethan asked, his eyes flickering between the two men. The tears on Mark's face seemed to say otherwise though, and he moved to stand up. He was completely flabbergasted. "Oh my god. Holy shit..." He muttered out, unsure of what to even make with this information.

Mark moved to hide his face in Tyler's shoulder. He knew that rejection was going to be bad, but he didn't think it would actually be this bad and now he just felt like shit because of his Little side. He hadn't known what to expect but this...this was probably the worse reaction he could have gotten. He could feel Tyler rubbing his back now, but it just made him want to cry more for being so weak.

"You're the...ageplay person, or whatever, in the office?" Ethan asked, as if to clarify the situation. "So you make your fucking employees take care of you? I can't believe it. I can't believe _you_." He let out a small scuff, beginning to feel relieved that he hadn't taken the position yet. "I'm so glad I didn't get the job yet." He muttered out, beginning to head to the door. He was also glad he hadn't brought any of his stuff into the office, so he didn't have to stay any longer to collect his belongings. "I won't tell anyone about your dirty little secret. Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone else."

"Ethan, w-wait." Mark had pulled away from Tyler to get up off the couch, the tears still sliding down his cheeks now.

Ethan had stopped in the, now opened, doorway to the room. He didn't care who was listening as he turned back to look at Mark, a look of disgust still on his face. "You know, I never understood why people would warn others about meeting their heroes. But now...I can see why."

With those last words, Mark's heart seemed to break completely.

**I'm so sorry for making Ethan the bad guy! I know he's a complete sweetheart in real life...but I wanted to add some more drama and angst. So, sadly, Ethan's portion in this story was short-lived. But that doesn't mean I won't be writing short stories about the bubbly little blue boy (: (because I have personally started to watch his videos myself, and...I think he's pretty adorable. I could easily see him being a Little too) **

**This also means that a lot of the events that I use might be altered for this story. As in...not to include Ethan. Again, he's a good guy, and this is a story of fiction. I don't think he'd ever actually be like this in real life. Also, Chapter 16 should be out a lot sooner than it took me to write this one. I do still have requests to write as I do so, though.**

**Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
